


Ad Astra per Aspera

by WondersoftheMultiverse



Series: The Plight of Eternity [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Academy, Angst, Blood, Complete, Confessions, Continuation from Semper Occultus, Cybermen - Freeform, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Reader Insert, Repressed Memories, Second Person, Smut, Timeless Children, cursing, dont let the prologue fool you into thinking its third, they are both stubborn and its complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 80,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersoftheMultiverse/pseuds/WondersoftheMultiverse
Summary: [Sequel to Semper Occultus]“My name is (Y/N) (L/N) and this…”The video faded to black suddenly, the sound disrupted with static as a slight banding began to roll across the screen. Frowning, the clerk reached outwards to fiddle with the settings when the video stream finally returned. Before the two men, the hazy image of an exhausted agent X had returned to the screen, her eyes weary as tears streamed down her cheeks.“This…” Agent X began her voice breaking as she sighed deeply. “This is the story of how I died.”
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/You
Series: The Plight of Eternity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657009
Comments: 104
Kudos: 148





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I don't usually do notes but just a quick one to let you know this is a continuation from my previous fic: Semper Occultus.  
> I would highly recommend that you read that first otherwise some aspects of this story will not make sense.  
> Thanks and I hope you all enjoy!

**Ad Astra per Aspera - Prologue**

“We found this in the records sir.” 

Slowly a pair of ageing eyes tore themselves away from the small print of a newspaper, a look of disinterest plastered across their face as they raised a withered eyebrow slowly. Before him stood a younger clerk, his hands tightly clutching a small usb stick with a ‘watch me’ inscription plastered across the side. 

“And this is of my interest because?” The older of the pair questioned, his hands gently folding the newspaper as he leaned back in his leather chair with a sigh. Shifting nervously, the younger clerk visibly gulped as he tugged at his shirt sleeves.

“Because it’s Agent X, sir.” 

The small office became a whirlwind as the pair quickly reorganised a nearby desk, hands scrabbling away at the furniture as they shoved aside the papers which littered its surface. Quickly, the clerk slid into the chair which had been previously occupied by his superior. Within seconds the memory stick was plugged into the USB port and a single video file opened. Turning to glance across at his superior, the young clerk waited for the go ahead.

The elder seemed to nod once, his hands tightening into fists as the clerk pressed play and an image flickered up on to the screen.

“Oh-” A small voice muttered, hands covering the camera as it shifted into place. “There you go.”

Slowly the hands fell away to reveal Agent X, the rogue agent of whom had disappeared from the agency and never returned. A soft gasp tore through the older man's throat as he leaned forwards, his eyes shimmering as he watched the recorded image closely. She looked young, healthy and full of bubbling energy- exactly as how he had remembered her.

“Hello!” Agent X began, their eyes shifting across the screen with uncertainty. “Right where do I start…”

Agent X seemed to shift around for a moment, her eyes distant as she glanced down to a spot just in front of her. In the edges of the screen, pieces of paper drifted into the shot as the agent sifted through them slowly. “Ah!”

“My name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N) but you already knew that.” A nervous laugh bubbled past her throat as the glimmer in her eyes faded. “I used to be an agent for MI6. For three years I dedicated my life to keeping our country safe from foreign attackers, rogue agents and political coups.”

Agent X coughed lightly as she cleared her throat. “Lately though I’ve realised that the threat to our borders isn’t just limited to people here on Earth. If you’re listening to this- no I am not crazy.”

Suddenly the video tore slightly, the image flickering as a second version of Agent X became overlaid. Unlike the first appearance they seemed tired and exhausted, her hair thrown across her face as a small trail of blood dripped down from her temple. It was only for a second however, as the image quickly snapped away and returned to the previous version. 

“-ayals.” The sound kicked in at the end of a sentence, the clerk and senior agent exchanging a brief glance before turning back to watch the screen carefully.

“Heck I’ve walked amongst the stars! Me!” Agent X beamed brightly as she looked across to the corner of the room, their gaze seemingly trailing something just out of sight. “And now I’m going to protect them. I am going to protect the stars themselves alongside the most amazing woman I have ever met. The Doctor, an alien who can travel through time and space! Protecting humanity since… god knows.”

Again the video erupted in static as the secondary image of Agent X returned, her eyes drooping as she sighed loudly. “My name is (Y/N) (L/N)-”

The static returned as the video began to corrupt, the secondary image overlaid permanently. 

“What’s going on?” The older agent questioned, his finger reaching outwards to tap against the screen.

“I-I don’t know?” The younger clerk provided, his voice shaking as he remained still and engrossed.

“The real reason for this video is to provide an explanation for the events of January 1st 2020 and to help clarify VORs involvement in the attacks for future prosecution. So buckle up, this is going to be a long one.”

The younger, more pristine version of Agent X took a deep breath, her eyes glistening with excitement as she stared straight into the camera. “My name is (Y/N) (L/N) and this…” 

The video faded to black suddenly, the sound disrupted with static as a slight banding began to roll across the screen. Frowning, the clerk reached outwards to fiddle with the settings when the video stream finally returned. Before the two men, the hazy image of an exhausted and injured agent X had returned to the screen, her eyes weary as tears streamed down her cheeks. Staring straight into the camera, the ghostly image mirrored their previous self perfectly.

“This…” Agent x began her voice breaking as she sighed deeply. “This is the story of how I died.”


	2. Part One

**PART ONE**

**THE END OF THE CYBERWARS | THE BOUNDARY  
**

“So where’s this boundary?” Ryan questioned from the back of the group. You spared the member of the team a brief glance before turning your attention back to the uneven ground beneath your feet. “Because that’s just the sea.”

“This is where it starts, every time.” Ko Sharmus uttered, his voice carrying so much awe it sent a ripple of excitement bubbling through your veins. “I’ve seen people go through and I hope they’re alive and well elsewhere.”

“That’s quite a risk everyone’s taking.” The Doctor reasoned as she came to a stop just before the waters edge. With a slight stumble you come to stand just off to the side of her, your eyes tracing the horizon. “A leap into the unknown.”

“Wouldn’t you?” You questioned, your gaze sparing the doctor a glance as she met your own. 

You shrugged as you looked back at the ocean, the horizon clear and calm as the waves steadily lapped against the rocky shoreline. It seemed peaceful, a stark contrast to the previous planet you had escaped from. For a moment, you could almost forget that you were stranded at the end of a war with the last of humanity. “Surely even you would take a leap into the unknown to escape a war that you’ve already lost?”

“She’s right.” Ko Sharmus agreed, his eyes tracing your profile before meeting the Doctors. “It was preferable to the alternative.”

You nodded as you spared those that had fallen a moment of your time. All those faceless entities who would come to live long after your own existence, born into a world of blood to fight in the name of humanity as they stood on the precipice of extinction. You couldn’t imagine the horrors of living through this millennia, the war zones, the lost history, the killing and the slaughtering of humanity as it frantically scattered itself among the stars. 

Clenching your fists you felt your nails dig into your skin, a brief flutter of anger bristling against your mind as you remembered the night at the Shelley’s. Hadn’t this all been avoidable? Hadn’t Jack warned the Doctor for a reason? 

“If you want to see it, step closer. It responds to proximity.” Ko Sharmus explained, his stick pressing into the stones as he shuffled slightly closer. You snapped back to attention as you watched the Doctor stumble forwards slightly, her hands held wide as she balanced herself against the uneven ground.

Numbly you quelled your unwarranted anger. You supposed she was right in the end, changing the past would have only changed the future. Whichever way you looked at it, wars were inevitable when it came to limited resources and power. And sadly death would always be lingering just behind in its footsteps. 

“A bit further… and it will respond.”

You gasped as a crackling of electricity rippled before you all, its light taking a purple hue as it swirled in a circular motion. The hairs on your arms rose as an unexplained static filled the air, the light flyaways of your hair standing on end as a pressure formed in the space just before you.

“Here it comes.”

You shuffled forwards slightly as you edged closer to the Doctor, Ryan and Ethan remaining locked in place behind you. Before your eyes the sea disappeared amongst the swirling storm of electricity. A prismatic haze shifting as the space before you twisted and pulled before expanding outwards and filling the width of the bay. You gasped as you stepped backwards in surprise, your eyes rising to the sky as you watched the strange energy spread as far as your eyes could see.

“How is that possible?” The Doctor murmured, her head shaking as she assessed the rippling storm before you.

“I don’t know. But it’s good isn’t it?” Ko Sharmus grinned, his hands gripping the wooden staff within his palms tighter. “It’s the last way out of this galaxy.”

You opened your mouth to say something when a crackling of static erupted behind you.

_“Yaz looking for the doctor”_

The Doctor whirled on her feet instantly, her footsteps stumbling as she paced across to the lone radio station before the boundary. You remained rooted in place as the others followed, your eyes quickly being drawn back to the shimmering gateway before you. 

You didn’t mean to become distracted away from your friends, but something about the glowing haze drew you in and called for you. Taking a small step forwards, your eyes watered as you didn’t dare blink for missing the slightest of signs. A pressure pushed its way into your head as the hairs on the back of your neck began to stand on end. An invisible sensation was expanding outwards from the purple shimmer, its tethers latching onto your soul and causing an indescribable urge to rumble away in your chest.

_“Will you just hurry up and die quietly?”_

You flinched as ghostly words echoed in your ears, your hand pressing against your forehead as you took a small step away from the boundary. Turning to head back to the others, you hesitated as movement caught your eye. 

Whipping back around you gasped as a hazy figure appeared to stand before you, their back turned as they stared up at the boundary in concentration. 

You frowned as you inched forwards, your steps slow and careful as to not disturb the man. Although he was there, a flicker of doubt ran through your mind as the image seemed to ripple and pulse. Reaching outwards, your thoughts were confirmed as your hand passed through the image as though it was dust. You were about to call for the Doctor when the mystery man turned to look at you, his chocolate eyes boring into your own as a small smirk filled his features.

“Master…” You gasped as you stumbled backwards. Your feet unsteady as you tripped over the loose rocks and fell against the uneven ground. A muffled cry escaped your lips as one particular rock lodged itself into your side, your eyes watering as you pressed your hand against the affected area of your chest.

“ _What do we have here_?” The Master muttered, his eyes back on the boundary as he reached out towards it slowly. You watched with mild interest as the figure of the Master began to dissolve away before your eyes. 

“Uh- Doctor?” You called out, afraid to let your gaze leave the silhouette before you.

“Yaz? Yaz!” 

Snapping your head to the side, you glanced across to your group of friends. Worry quickly filling you as you took in the panicked gazes they each wore, the Doctors own face screwed up into one of frustration. Climbing to your feet it was fair to say you weren’t surprised when you noted that the hazy figure of the Master had disappeared from sight, a pulsing headache assaulting your temples in its wake. 

Moving back to your friends, you came to their side in silence. Noting Ryan’s posture, your heart ached for him as you figured his worry was solely focused on Graham. The eldest of the group had always been open about his relationship with his grandson, and how initially it had started out as a rocky acquaintance. But with time and the shared experiences of the Doctor’s adventures, the pair had quickly bonded and were now inseparable. 

Smiling warmly, you pressed your hand against Ryan’s shoulder to offer him the little comfort you could. Questions lingered on your tongue as you watched the Doctor frantically fiddle with the controls of the radio, her hair thrown across her face as the boundary began to pulse with energy once again.

“Doctor!” Ryan warned, his hand rising as he pointed towards the ocean.

A crackle of energy filled the sky as the Boundary tore open, the purple haze fading as a shimmering vision began to form before you all. The colours shifted in hue as they took on a deep orange glow, the blurred but easily identifiable charred remains of a civilisation forming before your eyes. 

“What is that?” Ethan questioned as he moved to stand alongside you, his eyes wide as he took in sight before you all.

“That’s not possible…” The Doctor murmured quietly, her hands clenching at her side as she moved away from the radio station and towards the shimmering landscape before you.

“What the- AH!” You cried, your eyes clenched shut as a strong wave of nausea assaulted your senses. Your head pounded as misplaced images flashed across your eyes, unfamiliar surroundings and feelings quickly filled your presence as you struggled to place them. 

_You were standing in the middle of a bustling street, your hands loose at your sides as you stared upwards at a towering glass dome. Its edges were gleaming magnificently as the light from the fading sun glanced across its edges. In the centre was a beautiful city, its walls tall as they loomed across the surrounding buildings. The walls of the city seemed to glow a bright gold, reflecting the burnt orange of the sky as the sun slowly set on the horizon._

_“It’s all lies.”_

_Spinning on your heel you looked back the way you came. On the horizon stood a tall cliff face, its rocky surface catching the edges of the sun and sending spiralling shadows across the surface. There were no buildings past the outer ring, barring a single all too familiar shack perched at the lip of the cliff edge._

_Stepping forwards slowly, you passed through the shadowy figures which bustled around you, your eyes squinting as you focused on a single silhouette. You could tell who the man was from the distance, his chaotic aura and presence all too recognisable for your heart. The Master was watching the sunset from a distance, his body leaning against one of the aging wooden pillars which lined his house- or rather TARDIS. One palm pressed against the ageing wood while another remained locked against his hip._

_“It’s time Gallifrey burned for what they have done.”_

“I’ve never seen it look like that before.”

You blinked back to the present as the familiar thread tugged away at your mind, the shattered dome of the city before you reverberating with a single note- beckoning you onwards.

“The burning planet.” You uttered, your eyes watering as you blinked away the tears. In your mind the flashes of the street returned, of the people that went about their day and the children which sung songs and ran through the alleys. A lump formed in the back of your throat as you considered the lives you had seen just moments ago, the burning ruins sending a pang of sadness throughout your gut. 

Part of you knew what had happened to the planet, and somehow it felt like you had always known. You flinched unwittingly as the Masters looming presence cast a great shadow across the obliterated landscape in your mind. 

“I’ve seen this before.” You voiced, pushing away the terrible thoughts. “How have I seen this before?”

The Doctor turned to look at you now, her eyes filled with sympathy as opposed to surprise. A flare of curiosity sparked within you, her reaction was not what you had expected in the slightest.

“That’s my home planet.” She paused, pursing her lips in the way that she does when she’s holding something back. You narrowed your own gaze as you began to scrutinise her closely. _What was she hiding?_

“That’s Galli-”

“Gallifrey.” You finished for her, your eyes quickly snapping back to the burning planet. 

“But how do you know?” The Doctor pushed, although the unsteadiness of her voice told you that she wasn’t completely clueless to the answer. “Why is this all linked?”

She turned to the boundary slowly, her hands running through her hair as she stepped closer to the shimmering haze. “How is Gallifrey _here_?”

As if the universe could hear her questions, the boundary rippled once more. The building of energy filling your surroundings as a crackle of bright purple electricity swirled around the centre, the space before you pulsing as it expanded outwards. Suddenly a blurred silhouette stumbled forwards, emerging from the chaotic swirl of purple electricity and energy. You watched in surprise as their footing caught on the uneven pebbles, their form sprawling outwards across the rocky beach before recovering with dramatic flare.

“WOW! OH!” The figure stood upwards, his face in full view as he looked around his surroundings with glee. In your chest your heart dropped to your stomach as your voice became lost in the back of your throat. It was **_him._**

“Ah!” The Master laughed, his voice high pitched as he spared each of you a glance; his eyes lingering on you a moment longer than the others. “Good entrance, right?”

You shook your head slowly in disbelief as the Master grinned manically, his hands resting against his hips as he displayed an air of confidence; his TCE clasped tightly in one hand. Your head pulsed as you felt the world rock gently around you, your chest tightening as your breathing became uneven.

Beside you Ryan’s fists clenched, his feet stepping forwards in a bravado move. Reaching outwards, your hand wrapped around Ryan’s arm; seizing his movements. Any closer and you weren’t sure what would happen next, the day had already been unpredictable enough.

“Ryan…” You warned, your eyes meeting his before gesturing to the device clutched within the Master’s hands. Ryan nodded slowly as he stepped backwards, his shoulders loosening as he visibly relaxed. 

Slowly your gaze trailed up and over the Master, your eyes narrowing as you took in every piece of detail you could. He looked more ruffled up from the last time you had met, his hair was longer and haphazardly thrown across his face. His features seemed older- no- more tired than before, the surface of his eyes glassy and rimmed with noticeable dark circles. His clothes were still the same though, a fashionable checked suit with a thick purple jacket. Although even they were sitting slightly out of place. 

“Doctor what’s happening?” Ryan asked, his eyes shifting between the Doctor and the Master. 

The Master rolled his eyes before stepping closer, his shoulders hunched forwards as he stared intently towards the Timelord before him. “Be afraid, Doctor.” He paused, a tight smirk tugging at his lips. “Because _everything_ is about to change. Forever.”

You tore your eyes away from the Master and risked a glance across to the Doctor, her own face one of surprise and slight annoyance. “How are you here?”

The Master inhaled sharply as he rolled his shoulders, ignoring her question before extending his hand outwards. “Take my hand.”

“Never.”

“Take my hand-” The Master reiterated, his eyes switching to the audience behind the Doctor. A dark gleam flashed across his features as he brought the device he was holding high, his finger curled preemptively around the trigger. “-or I turn them into tiny human dolls right here.”

The Doctor shook her head, her hair falling across her face as she stared at the Master intently. “How have you connected Gallifrey to that boundary?”

The Timelord paused, her head tilting as her eyes met your own. She seemed to be weighing you up with her gaze, her own eyes shimmering in the light of the purple haze. You found yourself frowning in confusion as a gnawing worry began to eat away at you. Why did she keep looking at you like that? 

You turned away from her speculative gaze, your eyes meeting the Master’s as you were surprised to find him following her line of sight. Your breath hitched as you found yourself staring deep into his piercing eyes, the storm of emotions you always found during your time with O still broiling away across their surface. Distantly a bell rung in your mind, one of recognition, of a feeling- almost like deja-vu. Your stomach twisted as you struggled to place the feeling, it was almost as if you were forgetting something. 

“What did you do to (Y/N)?”

The Master’s gaze broke away from your intense stare down first, his head whipping back around to the Doctor as his left eye twitched in feigned annoyance. “Fine. You really want me to show you I’m serious?”

He pointed the device across to Ko first, his hand shaking with adrenaline as he slowly moved it over you all. His voice threatening as he slowly counted, “Eenie, meenie, miney….” 

The device hovered across you for a moment, your heart hammering away against your chest as you watched him quietly from beside the Doctor. His eyes flashed with an untold emotion as his lip twitched into a grimace, the moment so brief that if you had blinked you would have missed it. 

Moving the device onwards, The Master continued to point it threateningly as it settled on Ryan. “miney…”

“Fine.” The Doctor sighed, her words causing the Master to pause in his actions. “I’ll play your game.”

A victorious smile filled the Master’s features as he lowered the device slowly, his eyes solely on the Doctor as he watched her turn away to look back towards you. Her face was passive as she spared each of you a glance, although her eyes shimmered with a sadness you had seen before. It was the same looming sadness which filled them whenever she was left alone in the TARDIS. The same gloom that reflected across them whenever she became drawn into her own world, her own mind.

“I’ll be back.” The Doctor promised, her words tethering your wandering mind to the present. “Stay safe, look after eachother.”

The Master leered forwards suddenly, the quick movement causing you to jump as you stepped forwards defensively; ready to protect those around you. 

His hand had latched onto the Doctor’s wrist tightly, the contact causing the Doctor to twist around to face him. 

“She won’t.” The Master stated as he stared at her. “And it’s not a game.” 

Suddenly his eyes were on your own again, his gaze quickly flickering to the others beside you. “Good luck, humans.”

With a sharp yank and stumbling feet, the Master and the Doctor passed through the shimmering haze of the boundary. A bright light flashing outwards to signify their departure. Shielding your eyes, you quickly dropped your arm as you stared numbly at the space they had occupied, the only sign that they had been there being the dislodged rocks which littered the shoreline. 

Stepping forwards slowly you gaped as you stared at the shimmering vision of Gallifrey through the portal. The ethereal string of recognition continuing to tug away at your mind, as the urge to pass through the boundary filtered through you once more. Something was calling for you through the haze, its grip tight on your conscious. Shaking away the thoughts, you focused on Ryan and the acquaintances you had made. They needed you right now.

With one final glance at the portal, you tried one last time to find and latch onto any sight the familiar figures through the boundary. 

“We have to go through there! We have to go and get her.” Ryan exclaimed, his feet shuffling across the uneven ground as he stood beside you.

“No Ryan, we can’t.” You warned. Turning around, you kept your back to the boundary as you met Ryan’s gaze. He seemed torn, his skin glowing with a purple hue as the electric storm raged behind you. “We need to help Yaz, Graham…”

“She’s right!” Ethan added, his steps more confident than before as his hand latched onto the crook of Ryan’s elbow. “We have to wait for the othe-”

The air began to electrify once more as the static from the boundary expanded outwards, the shimmering haze brightening for a moment as with a flash the same silhouette from before reappeared. This time however, the Master carried himself carefully. 

“OH!” He shouted, his hands patting down his suit as he spun around on the spot. A wide grin filled his features, “Woops, sorry. Still not used to that. I’m not interrupting anything am I?” 

You gasped as he stepped forwards, his body invading your own personal space as his eyes latched onto your own. Your breath turned shaky as you remained deadly still, the last time he had been this close was on the plane following his reveal. And even then you couldn’t feel the warmth of his breath as he exhaled across your face, not like you could now. A shiver slipped down your spine as the memories of O returned to the forefront of your mind, of your time together and specifically the night before he left.

The Master seemed to read your features like a book as his grin turned into a low chuckle, your stomach flipping at the sound. Anger quickly rose to broil away beneath your skin, your hands clenched into fists as you took a small step away. 

“What do _you_ want?” You seethed, your eyes narrowed. “Where’s the Doctor?”

The Master ignored your standoffish attitude as he stepped forwards once more, his body invading your personal space once again. The move caused your anger to flare even brighter, your hand flailing outwards impulsively to push him away. His grasp was faster however as he caught your wrist within his own hand, his fingers tightening as he pressed them down against your skin.

“Don’t mind me.” The Master smiled as he glanced across to Ryan, his eyes avoiding your own as he began to tug you back towards the boundary. “I forgot something.”

“Hey what are you doing!” Ryan yelled, his hand grasping your other arm as he tugged you backwards. You stumbled as the Master’s grip remained strong, Ryan’s faltering as you fell to your knees between the two of them.

“Leave her alone!” Ryan tried again as he stepped forwards to come to your aid. You flinched as the Master quickly released his hold of your wrist, his hand swinging wide as he dug the same device from earlier from his pocket; its golden end pointing ominously towards Ryan.

“STAY BACK!” The Master warned, his tone loud as his words carried a dark promise. “Or I’ll turn you into something far worse than a Cyberman.” 

You panicked as you watched Ryan freeze in his spot, his eyes narrowed as he seemingly debated his next move. Raising your hands, you tried to diffuse the situation from your knelt position on the ground. 

“Ryan it’s alright.” You whispered, your eyes soft as he glanced down towards you. You willed your gaze to carry a thousand unspoken words as your eyes met briefly. He needed to stay safe not just for himself but for the others, for the Doctor. The main focus now needed to be on the impending threat of the Cybermen, on Yaz and Graham’s safety. “I’ll be _fine_.”

Ryan nodded slowly, albeit reluctantly as he stepped away; his hands raised in surrender. Relieved, you allowed your own arms to fall as you glanced across to the Master. The Timelord in question continued to glare at Ryan, his arm shaking and knuckles a stark white as he kept a tight grip on the device in his hand. 

“Are you going to help me then?” You dared to voice, your eyebrow raised inquisitively.

Blinking slowly, the Master glanced down to you, his eyes widening as he took in your position; knelt beside his feet. With a characteristic smirk, the Timelord allowed his arm to drop and deposited the device back into his coat pocket. “Is this going to become a habit?” 

“What?” You questioned, your face screwing up in confusion.

Reaching outwards, the Master hesitated before taking your hand; his fingers twitching with anticipation. His grip was tight but surprisingly gentle as he wrapped his fingers over your wrist, the pads resting across your pulse. You had expected your skin to crawl with the contact you shared, but instead you felt a warmth blossom from where his skin lingered against your own. His touch sending sparks along your nerve endings as everything just seemed to feel _right_. 

With a sharp tug he pulled you off the floor and into him, your feet stumbling as you pressed against his chest. Dropping his grip, his arm quickly encircled your waist as he held you tight. His all too familiar scent of spice and musty cologne filled your senses, your close proximity making it impossible to ignore. You felt your cheeks flare with heat as your mind inadvertently wandered to O. 

“Toodaloo!” The Master jeered as he waved towards your remaining friends. 

In a stumble of feet he pulled you backwards and into the prismatic haze, the shimmering lights enveloping your vision completely. You flinched as you closed your eyes, the air around you whipping up as the feeling of weightlessness briefly encompassed your being. You felt like you could have floated away, lost to the violent winds and gusts if it wasn’t for the Master’s arm wrapped around your waist. His grip and warmth providing you with an anchor to reality, a string in the unknown to guide you home. The sensations only lasted a few fleeting seconds before you were plummeting back down, your stomach rising to your throat as you felt like you were falling.

A loud crackle filled your ears as a bright light flashed in front of your closed eyes, the anchoring touch of the Master disappearing as you fell away, your body hitting a dusty surface with momentum. Gasping your eyes flew open as you inhaled sharply, the impact winding you and forcing the air from your lungs. 

“(Y/N)?” 

Your gaze quickly found that of the Doctor’s as she stood before you, her eyes wide in surprise before quickly rounding on the Master. “What are you doing? I thought this was between us!”

You groaned as you slipped your hands beneath your chest, your fingernails digging into the dry dirt as you pushed yourself upright and into a sitting position. You grimaced as your head rocked with nausea, the spinning sensation from earlier returning as your head pulsed. From your peripheral vision the Master walked forwards before stopping beside the Doctor. 

“It is. She’s my _insurance_ policy.” He stated lowly, his eyes avoiding the Doctor’s as he glanced around the barren landscape. “Right where was I? Oh yes!”

You rocked up onto your knees as you pushed yourself upright and into a standing position, your knees quivering slightly as you winced against the bright sunlight above you.

“Skipping classes!” The Master continued, oblivious to your presence. Turning his back to you, he focused solely on the Doctor; his hands resting against the lapels of his jacket. “Come on, ask me _why_ I did this.”

You blinked slowly as you started to gaze around at your surroundings, your eyes trailing the smoke which filled the sky back down to the shattered glass dome in the distance. Ash fell around you like snow on a winter’s day, only its presence was not as magical as the latter. The acrid smell of burning assaulted your nostrils as the fires continued to rage in the distance, the rocks around you still harbouring rogue embers from the destruction that had been wrought.

“Why did you do this?”

You tuned out of the conversation as a distant scream caught your attention, your eyes widening as your head twitched in its direction. Beside you the Timelords continued oblivious, their bodies arched towards each other aggressively as they continued to bicker. Tilting your head, a wave of nausea washed over you once again as the shadowy figures from before returned, only instead of meandering the streets in peace they were now running in all directions. It was chaos as screams filled the air, children grasping for their mothers and fathers as the fires began to erupt around them.

“Not telling you.” The Master’s words floated to your ears as you continued to stare towards the city. “Oh crack a smile.”

“Proud of yourself?”

“Definitely.”

“All this death- finally make you happy?”

The screams continued to grow in intensity as you closed your eyes, your mind fighting in vain to focus on the bickering of the timelords beside you. None of this was real, the shadowy figures were hallucinations, conjured up by your own sickening mind. Bile burned at the back of your throat as the smell of burnt flesh assaulted your senses, the screams of the faceless figures echoing endlessly as the world began to spin. 

_This isn’t real. This isn’t real. This isn’t real._

“Ecstatic!”

You jumped as a ghostly touch roamed across your shoulders, your eyes widening at the hazy silhouette of the Master. Fluttering your gaze across to the two Timelords, a wave of relief filled you as you realised it was all still part of your mind. However the relief quickly turned into worry as you turned back to watch the ghostly apparition.

_This isn’t real._

The Master’s mirror image stood beside you as he watched the city burn, the lights from the fires reflecting across his face as the embers rained down around him. His features were slightly distorted, but you could still clearly see his eyes. His gaze brimmed with tears as he scowled deeply at the city, his irses rumbled with a promise of destruction and cacophony of emotions. Tilting his head, the ghostly image stared down at a trigger within his hand; his fingers shaking with adrenalin.

_The timeless child._

_Everything that I am because of-_

Without hesitation the Master pressed down on the switch, a loud rumbling instantly erupting from the city. Turning you felt your heart break as ghostly city erupted with cries once more, the glass dome shattering and buildings crumbling as a bright light engulfed it all. 

For a moment it felt like the entire planet screamed in shock and horror, before there was nothing but silence. The only indication of time passing being the crackling of the raging fires as they continued to burn. 

Gasping you staggered backwards, the headache which had plagued you increasing in intensity; a pressure growing in your sinuses. Your breathing had become erratic as you struggled to comprehend your surroundings, your heart hammering away in your chest as you failed to pull in enough oxygen. 

_How could he do that? How could he-_

You wheezed as you spun on your heel to look away from the city, an undesirable rage rushing through you like an overflowing river fresh after heavy rain. The emotion ran through you like a torrent, dispelling any other thought you had until one single mantra ran through your head. 

_He was right. They deserved it. They deserved to burn._

You flinched at the rogue thoughts, your hands clenching at your side as your breathing became uneven and the ground beneath you became unbalanced. Perspiration coated your forehead as you became hot and sticky. Your chest aching with exertion as your heart continued to beat erratically, its thumping rhythm reverberating through your head. 

Biting your lip you closed your eyes again as you tried to focus on the heaving of your chest. Taking a deep breath through your nose, you held it for a few seconds before releasing it through your parted lips. 

“And has it calmed all the rage?” The Doctor jeered loudly, her voice managing to pull you back to their current argument.

You watched from across the way as the Master stepped backwards, his eyes shifting as his resolve seemingly crumbled. He seemed so vulnerable in that moment, his eyes shimmering as they briefly glanced across to yourself. 

You released your pent up breath as you felt your heart rate slow, your body coming down from the panic attack. Your mind relished in the garnered moments of peace, the rogue thoughts slowly clearing with the shared connection of his eyes. The world seemed to slow around you as you continued to focus on your breathing, his gaze seemingly grounding your worries while causing anger to flare within you simultaneously. 

As if he could sense your shifting emotions, the Master quickly looked away. “I don’t think _anything_ will ever do that.”

“We both know that’s a lie.” The Doctor pressed on, her face close to his own as she tilted her head. You watched in silence as she continued to prod and poke at him with her words, tearing away at his walls as she continued to push him into a reaction. “You don’t think I know? There’s something that helps- isn’t there?!”

You phased out of the conversation as your head pulsed again, a wince passing your lips. Forgivingly the screams and shadowy figures had vanished once again. Whatever was happening to you wasn’t normal, you knew that much. And with the Doctor’s help you were sure you could get to the bottom of it all with time. 

But the feelings which encompassed you made you second guess your own diagnosis. You couldn’t decide whether it was a hallucination or a vision. Deep down you felt as though you recognised it all, as though you had somehow seen it all before. In ways they felt like memories, misplaced as if you had watched the destruction of the city like a spectator. 

Your thoughts were cut short as a wet sensation dripped across your lips, your fingers pressing against your skin softly as you brought them away covered in blood. 

“Uh” You began, your fingers following the trail of blood to your nose. Pinching the ends of your nose tightly, you tried in vain to stem the trail of crimson. “Guys-”

“Come on, look at her-” The Doctor jeered, her hand gesturing back towards you without so much as giving you a glance. The Master remained locked in a heated stare, his eyes never straying from the Doctors as his gaze burned with the intensity of a thousand suns. “Why is _she_ here really?”

“Doctor-” You tried again, your voice hoarse.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The Master interrupted, his hands clenched as he ground his teeth in a calculated manner.

“Master I-” You tried again, only to be cut off by the Doctor’s own retort.

“You did a real botched job on that mind wipe.” She stepped backwards, your feet faltering as you felt the world around you rock once again. “Never were good at that were you?”

Your heart skipped a beat as you stumbled to the side, your knees quaking as the nausea from before returned with a vengeance. Its force crashing into your consciousness like a restless ocean on a stormy day, its tendrils seeping through your cracks and pulling away at your focus. “Can you g-”

“Oh!” The Master feigned surprise, his eyes gleaming mischievously. “Did someone go taking a look? That’s not very morally righteous of you to go rummaging through someone’s head without their permission.”

You heard the two Timelords fall silent as the weight of eyes upon you made you glance upwards, the movement too fast for your head as you stumbled again. You shrunk beneath their gazes as they both watched you with looks of confusion, and in the Doctor’s case added concern. You opened your mouth slowly, your words dying on your lips as the metallic taste of blood rested against your tongue. Dropping your hold on your nose, you sighed as dark spots began to creep in on your vision.

“I don’t feel so good.” You mumbled. 

“(Y/N)!” The Doctor cried, her hand reaching outwards as she started to move towards you.

Pitching forwards you fell back against the dusty ground of Gallifrey, your face pressed against the sharp granules of dirt as they pressed against your skin. The sounds of the world around you echoed away as you slowly slipped from consciousness, your eyes blurring as the ghostly voices of the Doctor and the Master filled your surroundings.

“Ouch.” The Master commented, his voice echoing ominously.

“(Y/N)?” The Doctor whispered, her eyes wide as he hands graced your cheeks delicately.

Through blurry eyes you stared towards the tall glass dome of the city, the pressing urge to follow the invisible tether that had latched to your soul returning. Something was calling out to you, beckoning you to head its warnings. 

What it was exactly? You couldn’t place it. You just knew where you had to go, had to be. Your mind whirled over the possibilities. Was it a feeling? A whim? An itch? A promise? 

The thought lingered on your mind as the darkness quickly took hold of your vision, your senses fading away as you delved numbly into the void.

_“Can you hear it? The drumming?”  
_

_One, two, three, four._

_One, two, three, four._

_Falling. Flailing. Plummeting. Burning._

_You gasped loudly, your eyes narrowed as the world around you shifted like a puzzle. Glimpses of different planets, times and people flashing across your eyes. The world was encompassed with a prismatic haze, your senses of up and down gone as you simply floated within the void._

_Wait a second- you frowned as the thoughts echoed in your head. Dejavu assaulted your senses as you took a calming breath._

_You had heard this all before, thought this all before. Been here before._

_One, two, three, four._

_The same dimension, the same thoughts running through your head._

_One, two, three, four._

_Turning around you froze as you spotted yourself, a mirror image in almost every way as she tilted her head in confusion._

_“Who are you?” The mirror image of yourself asked, her eyes narrowed as she approached you slowly. You stepped backwards as you glanced over your appearance, your image appeared tired and worn down; a bandage wrapped tightly around her shoulder._

_One, two, three, four._

_Burning. Screaming. Panic. Death._

_“The Skithra” You murmured as you watched the figure before you halt suddenly, her hand tracing over the wound on her shoulder. You remembered waking up in the Doctor’s medbay, remembered the feel of the material as it nestled against your red raw wound. But you didn’t recall this._

_The figure nodded as a small smile slowly graced her features. “So you remember?”_

_“Remember what?” You whispered, your eyes shifting back to your surroundings as you spotted a familiar orb floating before you. Slowly the sphere gravitated into the space between yourself and your mirror image, its surface shimmering as the image of Gallifrey dissolved into existence. It’s burnt orange skies tainted with black smoke as it rose into the air from the charred remains of the civilisation beneath._

_“Remember.” Your mirror image urged, your gaze holding their own as they smiled warmly. “Remember.”_

_You frowned as they reached outwards for the orb, their fingers gracing its surface before becoming enveloped in a bright light and disappearing before you. “WAIT!”_

_Without hesitation you reached into the orb to follow, the light from its surface crawling across your skin and embracing you in a familiar warmth. Around you the world shifted as gravity returned, your feet quickly meeting solid ground as you stood within an unfamiliar room._

_Bright golden lights flooded your surroundings and splayed across the golden walls, the furniture around you clinical yet oddly homely at the same time. You wandered forwards slowly as you peered closely at a strange contraption, it seemed familiar to an abacus you would have found on earth. Its wooden pillars dented with age, and painted circular spheres faded with use. It sat on a table, surrounded by papers covered in sprawled circular drawings and numbers, the symbols the same design as the ones which covered the walls around you._

_Two figures emerged before you, an older woman with greying hair and a younger blonde haired child. The child seemed scared as she followed her mentor up to a singular white bed, her hands resting against the plastic as she hauled herself onto its surface. The elder smiled warmly, her hand pushing away the locks of blonde hair from the young girls face in a reassuring manner. You shuffled forwards slowly as you watched the older woman turn away and pick up a contraption, the device switching between her palms as she began to fiddle with the settings._

_The girl beside you stiffened as the contraption made a shrill beep, her arms crossing over her chest as her eyes wandered around the room. You watched with sadness in your heart as she seemingly studied each aspect of the room, her eyes lingering on certain objects longer than others; as if she was committing them to memory. Tears formed at the edges of her eyes as her breathing became slightly uneven, her teeth nibbling away at her bottom lip._

_She was scared._

_“The lie of the timeless child”_

_You snapped your head to the side to catch a glimpse of the ghostly voice, your eyes widening as you instead caught sight of your reflection in a partially shattered mirror. Gasping you reached upwards to your face, your fingers trailing your skin as you refused to believe the sight across from you. Fear for the unknown rolled over you as you watched your reflection- no- **his reflection** do the same action. His hands passing across his beard as you wiped away at your chin. _

_You closed your eyes as you shook your head side to side in disbelief, your heart racing as a soft whirring filled the air. No. This wasn’t real. This was all a dream- a nightmare._

_Turning your attention back to the woman and child, your eyes furrowed as you watched the child convulse before you. The older mentor simply stood away and watched, a look of annoyance splayed across her features as she glanced down at the contraption in her hands. You froze in place as the child began to glow and erupt in flames, an odd energy filling the room and heating the air around you._

_Shielding your eyes, you looked away from the child, your panic rising tenfold as you suddenly noted your hands were no longer your own._

_Turning back to the mirror you now saw your own personal reflection staring back, your eyes wide and red rimmed as your heart shattered into pieces. Similarly to before you brought your hand upwards, the image doing the same as you studied it carefully. Touching your face you flinched as you felt the familiar beard and stubble that adorned the master’s features, now on your own._

_“We’re the same you and I.”_

_Gasping you looked down at your attire, your usual clothing gone and replaced with that of his familiar checkered suit and purple jacket. You could feel the weight of the tissue compression device in your pocket as it nestled against your chest, a repetitive beat humming in your ears._

_“W-What is this?” You choked out as you stumbled away._

_“I showed you.” The Master’s voice whispered around you, his disembodied tone doing little to ease your nerves._

_“Only flashes, glimpses.” Your own voice echoed back, your frown deepening as you failed to place the moment in which they had been said._

_The world spun as you stumbled into a nearby wall, your breathing frantic as you struggled to keep your focus. The edges around your vision blurring as dark spots began to splatter across your peripheral vision, calling you back into the darkness. Sliding down the wall you sighed as you allowed yourself to slip away, your line of sight falling to the child once again. The young terrified girl had vanished from her place on the table, instead replaced with a young boy with a bounty of dark curly hair. Everything about him was different barring the same terrified expression which rested across his features, that reflected back in his eyes._

_“Everything that I am… built upon a lie.”_

_You gasped as the floor you lay upon suddenly disappeared, your body left to tumble down into the unknown. Reaching outwards you watched as the small room faded away into nothing above you, the darkness swallowing you whole as you were submerged beneath the shadows._

_“This is your doing Doctor.” The Master hissed, his tone filling the expanse around you. “I wonder how she’ll feel when she finds out what you did.”_

_“It’s not my fault.” The Doctor exclaimed, her voice wrapping around you like a comforting blanket and pulling you towards the light. “How many times have you done it huh? How many times have you been inside her head?”_

You suppressed a groan as you were suddenly yanked back to consciousness, your eyes remaining closed as you sought comfort from the warmth which embraced you. From the uneven rocking and uncomfortable angle you rested your head, you could tell you were being carried in someone’s arms. Your face pressed against their chest as the faint murmur of two hearts beating caught your attention, their grip light on your skin as they carried you with a gentle ease.

The Doctor. 

You suppressed a smile as you melted into the hold she had on you, her embrace comforting your previously raging mind as you revelled in the warmth that her body excluded. You felt warm and safe within her hold, wrapped in a safety blanket that made you impenetrable from any threat. It was an odd sensation, for you hadn’t felt like this before.

Putting it down to the nausea and hallucinations that ran rampant in your mind, you focused on waking up further. With a mild fascination you realised that the Doctor was stronger than she appeared, her arm muscles strained against your back as successfully managed to keep your neck carefully supported. 

“You could just remove the barrier yourself you know?” The Doctor’s voice suddenly announced. You frowned as you felt your heart skip a beat, the tone sounding too far off to the side to be coming from above you. “Stop all the suffering.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” The Master taunted, the chest you leant against rumbling from the action.

You shifted your head slightly to the side, your face pressed against the soft material of a jacket as you inhaled deeply. Musty cologne and spices assaulted your senses, confirming your suspicions further. 

It wasn’t the Doctor who was carrying you. It was **_him._**

Your heart rate picked up instantly at the thought of being curled up in his arms again, of his hands resting against your skin after everything he had done to you. The previous thoughts of safety and warmth quickly dissolving as your skin turned cold at the realisation. Everything he had done to your friends and even his own planet. Everything he had done to you and you were curled up in his arms as if everything was fine.

You willed your body to wake up as you slowly started to open your eyes, the light from your surroundings assaulting your vision and causing you to wince involuntarily.

“Let me carry her.” The Doctor argued from somewhere behind you, her voice stern as her footsteps increased in pace.

“No.” The Master commanded, his fingers tightening into your skin as he pulled you closer against his chest. “I’ve got this.”

Anger flared within you as your brain slowly started to reboot, the pins and needles which had rattled down your legs fading as you slowly came around to the present. Whatever had happened really did a number on you. You felt exhausted, as if you haven’t slept for years. Your head aching with a passion, the pain blossoming across the front of your temples in the form of a severe migraine. It was debilitating to be left so vulnerable in the arms of the person you- arguably- hated the most.

“Grown attached have we?”

“ _No._ ” The Master stated matter of factly, his tone indignant. “This way I can be sure that you won’t run away. You wouldn’t _dare_ leave behind one of your pets.”

You rolled your head away from the Master and started to focus on the hallway that you were suddenly pacing through, the lights above you passing in a steady streak as it bounded down and reflected off the golden walls. Dust floated in the air around you like frozen snowflakes as the group made their way through the building, scorch marks littered the wall from where some form of conflict had taken place.

“Why are we here?” The Doctor questioned with an exasperated tone. “What do you want with me?”

The Master’s footsteps halted as he turned around abruptly. From the corner of your eyes you could just about make out the colourful blur that was the Doctor, her hands resting at her sides as she leaned in to meet the Timelord’s fierce stare.

“I want your undivided attention.” The Master sneered, his voice low. “It’s time you knew the _truth_.”

“Truth of what?”

“ _Hush_ now Doctor.” A soft chuckle passed the Master’s lips as his grip on you loosened a degree. “You’ll find everything out soon enough.”

Deciding that enough was enough, you groaned loudly as you rolled your neck to catch the Doctor’s attention. Her eyes widening as she looked down at you with concern, her hands raising slightly as she went to move forwards; hesitating as the Master shifted you away possessively. 

“(Y/N)!”

“Doctor?” You croaked, your voice more hoarse than you were expecting. Glancing around at the hallway, you wriggled in the Master’s arms to try and levy yourself free. “Where am I?”

The Doctor turned to the Master, her hair whipping across her face as her lips tightened into a stern frown. “Put her down!”

You felt the Master sigh heavily. Your eyes quickly met his own as he glanced from yourself to the Doctor. With a shrug of his shoulders he smirked maliciously. “As you wish.”

The grip that surrounded you was suddenly gone, his arms retracting as you rolled away from the warmth and safety that you had reluctantly relished in. With a small yelp, you fell down to the tiled floor; your arms outstretched to break your fall. Your knees blossomed with pain as they took the brunt of the impact, a small groan passing your lips as you quickly found the strength to recover.

The Doctor was beside you in seconds, her hands pressed against your back in a comforting manner as she had the decency to look up at the Master indignantly on your behalf. “Not like that!”

You sighed loudly as you accepted the waiting hand offered by the Doctor, her grip strong as she hauled you up and to your feet. Tossing your head to the side, you spared the Master a small glance. “Thanks for the warning.”

The man in question simply shrugged as he slowly started to wander ahead, his face one of disinterest as he cast his gaze elsewhere. You couldn’t bring yourself to look away until the Doctor tugged on your arm from beside you, her hands brushing away the dirt which covered your clothes. 

“I’m so sorry (Y/N).” 

You scoffed as you reached outwards with your own hands, your fingers catching her own as you ceased her fidgeting. “What for?”

The Doctor opened her mouth for a moment, her eyes wide as she seemingly debated telling you the secrets she so obviously was harbouring. You waited patiently as you tilted your head to the side, your eyes widening a fraction as you gestured for her to continue. However with a slight shake of her head, the Doctor’s eyes fell away to the floor. 

“Come along now!” The Master called from further down the corridor, his voice ‘sing song’ as he seemingly enjoyed the situation. “We’re nearly there.”

The Doctor spared you one final glance, her hazel eyes shimmering with an untold emotion as she started to pace away down the corridor after the Master, leaving you in her wake. Shaking off the interaction, you skipped slightly to catch up with her.

“Where are we?” You pressed as you spun on your heel to take in the corridor once more. “Where are we going?”

“To the heart of the citadel!” The Master answered for you, his footsteps faltering as he fell back to walk beside you; his hand trailing across your shoulders. “The heart of Gallifrey. I’d tell you more but I’m assuming the Doctor has already covered that?”

You frowned as you shook your head at the Master, your mouth opening to come back with a smart ass rhetoric but failing.

“ _Oh_ -” The Master sighed, his hands tightening on your shoulders before falling away as he rounded on the Doctor. The blonde seethed with anger as she watched the Master silently, her eyes narrowed as she burned a hole through his head. “Oh no?” 

“ _Hm_.” The Master smirked, his fingers pressing against his lips before turning and continuing his pace through the winding hallways.

The Doctor cleared her throat from beside you as you both followed a few steps behind the Master, her eyes drawn down to the floor as she avoided your prying look. 

“This is the Citadel.” She explained after a few moments. “He’s taking us to one of the central chambers.”

You nodded slowly as your eyes were suddenly drawn to a statue which lined the walls. Slowing down you came to a stop before it, your eyes trailing the figures clothes for any sign of an identity. He seemed humanoid in appearance, his eyes small and seemingly piercing as they stared off into the void. His figure was imposing, that was for sure, features sharp and pointed as even as a statue he managed to send a foreboding chill down your spine.

The clothes he wore were long intricate robes, the same swirling circular patterns which lined the walls covering the collars of the garment. On top of his head was a large circular disk, its surface covered in the patterns as it expanded outwards in an over the top flare. You tilted your head as you reached outwards, your fingers trailing the metal statue. “Who are the statues of?”

The sounds of footsteps ceased as you assumed the two Timelords came to a halt. Turning to face them, you suppressed jumping from your skin as the Master appeared beside you. His eyes trailing the statue slowly before falling to your own form, a look of mild interest plastered across his features as he laughed halfheartedly.

“Oh have you _really_ told them nothing at all, Doctor?” 

The Doctor sighed before walking onwards slowly, her hands in her pocket as she feigned disinterest. Frowning at the reaction, you turned back to the Master expectantly. 

He smirked as he reached outwards and batted your hand away from the metal, his grip encircling the crook of your elbow gently. “Those _love_ -” He paused, his lips drawing near to your ear. “-are statues of the founding fathers.”

You rolled your eyes as you yanked your arm free, pulling away from the Master as you walked past him and towards the Doctor.

“Your race?” You pressed on from the Master’s own explanation, your eyes seeking the Doctors for a further answer. 

She had always been so quiet and closed off when it came to explaining her origins and her old life, of the planet she had been born to. Although part of you could imagine the turmoil of emotions she was experiencing now, and the countless other thoughts which likely wracked her brain as she tried to find a solution to your predicament. You couldn’t help yourself in pressing her further for answers on her past, on her history.

“Timelords?” You supplied in a way of helping, your eyes shifting with excitement.

“ _Hm._ ” The Master exhaled loudly before the Doctor could answer. Drawing up beside you he brought his face close once more, his breath fanning against your features as he smirked mischievously. Sparing a glance at the Doctor, he nodded in approval. “Good question.”

You scoffed as the Master walked past, your eyes quickly seeking the Doctors. “What does he mean by that?”

“Just ignore him” She answered tersely, her eyes trailing after the Master also. “He’ll get it out of his system eventually.”

You continued the rest of your walk in silence, your footsteps trailing behind the Doctor as you slowly prodded away at your nose. Someone had thankfully wiped away the blood from your nose bleed, leaving your skin only partially sticky from where it had trailed across your face. 

Allowing your probing to cease, you sighed loudly as you shuffled slowly behind the two aliens. You shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t be with them as they explored the ruins of their own planet. You were useless, a mere spectator of their ongoing clash. A simple human stuck between a closed off Doctor of whom batted away your looks of concern and a two faced, smug, arrogant arsehole turned alien mastermind you used to call your _best friend._

“Here we are!” The Master announced from up head as he took a left and disappeared from view. You watched silently as the Doctor followed close behind, the two Timelords disappearing amongst the twisting corridors.

You could hear the Master’s muffled voice echoing as he continued to rant on within the room they had disappeared in, your heart skipping a beat as you considered turning and running in the opposite direction. Glancing back the way you came, you felt your heart soar at the thought of escaping this nightmare- finding a way back to your friends on the other side of the boundary.

You frowned as you quickly dismissed the idea, your feet already moving towards the archway the two Timelords had disappeared through. Who were you kidding? You never ran away from the danger. And even if you did, it still always had the habit of finding you.

You paused at the entrance of the hallway, your eyes taking in the grand room that it opened up into. Before you a small set of stairs led down to a lower level, a platform with a glowing centre present in the middle of the room; its light splashing across the walls. Climbing down the stairs slowly, you continued to explore the room with your eyes.

Ahead and just past the Master, the room seemed to open up further into a wider gallery. Although its walls seemed to be particularly damaged as parts of the ceiling appeared to have collapsed. Dust and fragments of cloth drifted from the rafters above, blocking further exploration into the room just beyond the main entrance where you remained. 

You reached the bottom of the stairs as the Doctor rounded the edges of the room, her own eyes trailing across the walls as if she was lost in a memory; recalling the past. Your heart panged with sadness as you considered the implications of it all, being dragged through the ruins of your home-world by a madman with a secret. Your friends held hostage across the universe as they waited for their impending death.

_Your friends._

You frowned as you thought of Ryan and the others, of the Cybermen which had been hot on their tails. Although it had taken you time to bond with the other companions the Doctor travelled with, you hadn’t been left out completely. Sure you knew you would never fit into their family dynamic, you were the outsider with less experience and memories to share. You were the rogue agent with a past. 

Your eyes flitted to the Master as he stood in the centre of the room, his arms wide and eyes alight with chaos as he seemingly continued to rant at the Doctor. 

You were the rogue agent with a past too tightly _entwined_ with said psychotic madman.

A shrill series of beeps filled the room as you rounded in confusion, your hands patting down your pockets as you searched for the source of the noise. With a sharp skip, the Master laughed loudly as he pulled his jacket wide.

“Oh! Oops!” He apologised, his hands digging deep into his pockets as he pulled free a secondary device. It was different from the first, its surface covered in a series of intricate gears as he pulled back the panel and peered at the readings on display. “Excuse me. I’ll just check my notifications.”

You shuffled backwards slightly as you waited in silence, your feet accidentally nudging a piece of debris which laid on the ground. Glancing down to avoid the rogue piece of metal, your heart leapt to your throat as you took in its odd shape. The end of the metal was bent round to the front, its edges smoothed out as a vertical forearm grip extended from the centre. 

You glanced back to the Master quickly, your breath quickening as you realised the true nature of the junk you had just kicked.

“Oh goodie!” The Master announced as he looked up from his device and across to the Doctor, “The Cybermen are here at the boundary. Better to extend the hand of friendship!”

As innocently as possible you nudged the metal backwards once again, your feet shuffling in place as you tried in vain to block it from the Master’s line of sight.

“Breaker 1,2” The Master drawled, his hand reaching upwards as he ran his fingers through his hair. You watched silently as he turned his attention to you now, his eyes narrowed as he seemingly took in your precarious positioning. Sending him a sneer, you tried to hide the smirk from your face as he rolled his eyes and turned away. “Calling all cybes.”

Glancing back down at the metal on the floor, you sighed as you spotted a familiar trigger sensor at the bottom of its twisted form. It was a gun, or rather it looked like a gun. Its metal surface shone a burnt red as two vertical grips extended from the base. In the centre a single piece of chrome extended outwards, a secondary piece of metal wrapped around it as it merged with the barrel. 

All of time and space and a gun still _looked like a gun_.

Either way you weren’t complaining.

“Hello, Cybercarrier!” You jumped as you noticed a large hovering hologram of the lone Cyberman had appeared before you all. His eyes narrowed in on the Master as he seemingly analysed his risk to their plans. Even as a partially transparent hologram, the eerie look the creature carried in his eyes still managed to send a shiver down your spine. His skin pale and mottled with old bruises and injuries as it protruded from beneath the shattered metallic mask.

“Oh you look _rough_ … or is that a choice?” The Master teased, his hand twisting as he shifted the hologram slightly. “Don’t mean to conversion shame you.”

You smirked as a small laugh passed your lips, your eyes widening as you quickly caught your reaction too late. Across the room, the hologram’s vision snapped to your form in the back; a sneer pulled at his lips. You could see from the darkness in his eyes that he recognised you from the night at the Shelley’s, that he had his own plans for you if he was ever to get his metallic hands on you and your friends.

Shrinking away from the gaze, you followed the beam of light back to the Master. He seemed to be watching you also, his brow drawn close as he spared you a quick look. Your reaction appeared to have ruffled his feathers- in a good way, a grin pulled tight across his features as a wink tugged at the corner of his eye.

You ignored the unwarranted flutter your heart performed at the action.

With a dry cough to clear his throat, the Master returned to the Cyberman before him, his voice quickly droning away as you lost attention in the conversation being had.

Crouching down slowly, you reached your hand out blindly for the weapon nestled at your feet; your fingers quickly connecting with the cool metal surface. Your arm erupted in goosebumps as the pressure returned to your head from before, the space around you vibrating as the ghostly figures which had plagued your mind returned. 

You bit the inside of your cheek as you tried to keep your cool. Your hand still latched tightly around the gun as the figures around you ran about the room in a frantic mess, some finding their positions while the others sought for cover. Clutching the device tightly you slowly climbed back to your feet, the gun shielded behind your back as you watched the scene before you play out.

A collection of men and women dressed in an ornate armour rose their own guns towards the stairway you had walked down, their fingers itching on the trigger ready to fire at the next person to enter the room. One soldier marched straight through the centre, his ghostly apparition passing through the Doctor and the Master as he waited at the foot of the stairs.

After what felt like a decade, a new figure emerged at the top of the stairs beside the archway. His hands deep in his pockets as he seemingly sauntered into the open, his attitude carefree and taunting. It was the Master, you could see that much. His eyes still shimmering with unfallen tears as he gritted his teeth, his jaw working slowly as he analysed the room closely. The anger he revelled in was palpable, the emotion smothering you and drowning you as you felt your own flare against it. 

Everything was wrong and they needed to pay.

With a quick flick of his wrist the Master whipped free an unidentifiable device, the end of it glowing as the soldiers responded in kind.

_‘No!’_

The cry from the central leader rung out throughout the room, but it was too late. 

Each of the young soldiers which lined the surroundings fired instantly, their fingers trigger happy as they were ready and eager to prove themselves to the founding fathers. But instead of a resounding blast releasing outwards towards the Master, the guns all glowed with excess energy; the bolt firing backwards and into their owners.

Within seconds the room of soldiers had been vanquished, their bodies evaporating into the fray as they became the very dust which floated in the halls around you. Your grip on the gun tightened as you closed your eyes tightly, the tears which threatened to fall fading as you focused on the hologram in the center of the room. 

“Do you call it a death squadron?” You locked your gaze with the Master as his eyes shimmered in the low light, his lip quivering as he continued to speak with excitement. “A deletion squad? No, a recruitment patrol? A human juicing party? Whatever you call it you should send them to _eliminate_ the three humans left alive on that planet.”

Your heart dropped as your anger flared once more, your hands keeping the gun concealed as you stepped forwards. “NO! NO YOU CAN’T!”

The Master waved a dismissive hand in your direction, the Doctor’s own eyes wide as she remained silent beside him; the TCE pointed towards her in a threatening manner. 

You bit your tongue as you brought the gun around to your front, your hands seeking the triggers as you tucked it against your shoulder just like the shadows had done themselves.

“They’re weak.” The Master continued, oblivious to the weapon now clutched within your hands and pointed towards his figure. “It shouldn’t take much.”

The room fell into silence as the lone Cyberman remained impassive, his eyes blank and lifeless as he simply observed the Master closely. Taking the hint, the Timelord tilted his head backwards as he smirked darkly. “See you in a bit.”

The cocky confident aura he embodied was the last straw, your anger and years of resentment broiled over as you cocked the side of the weapon. It’s edges humming as a green light flashed across the side, its ends warming up as you stepped forwards and pointed it towards the Master. 

With your own cocky smile, you stuck your hip out to the side. “No he won’t.”

The Master spun on his heel, his eyes widening as a loud laugh bubbled from the back of his throat. “Oh!” He exclaimed, his finger pointing towards you as the Doctor followed his reaction.

Your grip on the gun tightened as you stepped closer, your eyes narrowed as you kept your breathing steady and aim fixated on him and him alone. The Doctor’s hands raised slowly as her eyes widened with worry, her mouth gaping open as she glanced between yourself and the Master.

“Ha!” The Master shouted again, his hand punching the sky as he turned to the Doctor. “Now this- _this_ is getting interesting!”

Jumping down from the platform the Timelord stalked forwards, his eyes dark and focused on your own as he approached the barrel of the gun without a care. He seemed more reckless and manic than how you had ever seen him before, his dishevelled appearance and quivering hands further supporting your thoughts. It was unnerving, as every shred of O you had once been able to see in him was gone within a second. The man which stood in his place was a stranger despite his face, he was manic and full of anger. He was unpredictable. And for the first time in your life, you were terrified.

“I was wondering when you’d do something stupid.” The Master leered as he pressed the barrel on the gun against his chest, his hands remaining at his sides.

You ground your teeth as you shoved him harshly, his feet stumbling backwards slightly as you threatened to shoot. “Stop this!”

“(Y/N)…” The Doctor tried, her hands still raised as she remained fixed on the platform.

“I wouldn’t test me if I were you.-” 

Your gaze snapped back to the Master’s as your eyes became locked in a heated stare, the chocolate orbs you often dreamed about meeting your own and swallowing you whole. Your stomach twisted as you shoved him harshly again, your fingers twitching around the trigger as you willed yourself to hold your nerve. 

He regarded you closely, his eyes dropping to the weapon briefly. “-You don’t even know how to use that thing.”

“Do you want to bet?” You dared, your mind falling back to the shadowy figures which had lined the room. With a quick movement you flicked on of the switches on the side of the gun, a series of lights flickering as the soft humming transformed into a low whine; its pitch increasing in intensity. 

The Master’s eyes widened as he appeared impressed for the briefest of moments, his grip encircling the barrel as he guided it to the centre of his chest. “Don’t mind me, just want to make sure you have a clear shot.”

Silence smothered the room as the tension between you became palpable, the whining of the gun being the only reprieve. You were locked in a standoff with the best adversary you had come to know. You narrowed your gaze as you shifted the weight of the gun slightly, a tremor beginning to form in your hands as you pressed it harder against his chest. You needed to do this, you needed to show him that you weren’t an easy target- a pawn in his sick and twisted games.

You needed to defend and protect your friends, the humans stranded on the planet at the end of a war. A war that he had no part to play in at all. Your mouth became dry as you felt your resolve weaken beneath his stare. Shaking your head slightly, you tried to remember the anger which had broiled beneath your skin when he had revealed his true identity. 

But instead your mind wandered back to O, of the years you spent together at MI6 and the times you shared. The warmth you used to feel as he smiled towards you, his eyes alight with energy as he ranted about a peculiar and specific topic you had no prior knowledge in. Of the night you opened your heart to him, and he opened to you. Limbs tangled together in sheets as your breaths became synced, your skin merged into one as for the first time in your life you truly felt like you had found your home. 

Your grip loosened as the gun fell minimally, your heart pounding as your anger was quickly replaced by sorrow.

“Oh _love_.” The Master shook his head slowly as his eyes became glassy, his features softening for the briefest of moments. You could almost see O, his eyes shimmering as they tore down your walls and allowed you the space to pour out your feelings. 

You could almost remember the feel of his lips as they pressed against your own.

A wicked grin filled the Masters features as he watched your face closely, your eyes seemingly giving away the rogue thoughts in your head.

“Drop the gun.” The Master ordered, his tone teasing. “We both know I always come out _**on top**_.”

You riled up at that comment, your hands tightening once more as you tried to hold your ground. 

“Put _it_ down.” The Master commanded, his fingers touching the top of the barrel as he pushed it down away from his hearts. You fought his grip for a moment, your own hands shifting as you stepped forwards again in a challenging manoeuvre.

The Master’s nostrils flared as annoyance sparked across his eyes, his hand falling away from the gun. “I said… _Put. It. Down_.”

Your hands loosened as you crumbled beneath his stare, your heart failing as you dropped the weapon to the floor with an almighty crash. Stumbling backwards, shame flooded your system as you looked down at your hands in disgust. All that anger, all of those thoughts and words about being the best that you could be, of doing whatever it took to help others. Yet when it came to the moment…

You sighed as you felt a tear slip down your cheek. You had failed them, failed your friends, failed the doctor and most importantly failed humanity.

A hand cupped your chin gently, fingers lightly caressing your skin as your gaze was guided up to meet the Master’s once again. A smug look was splayed across his features as he nodded slowly, his thumb trailing your chin to the edge of your lips as his eyes roamed your features slowly. “Good girl.”

You ignored the butterflies that seemingly erupted at his praise, your head jerking away from his grip as you stepped backwards and into the shadows. The Master sighed as he shook his head, his finger wagging as he turned around and stomped up the stairs on the central podium once again. “I’ll deal with you later.”

The Doctor who had remained silent and impassive throughout the whole interaction began to pace, her hands splayed outwards as she began her own analysis of the Master’s plan. “Why would you give Gallifrey to the Cybermen?”

The Master froze in his pacing as he turned to the Doctor slowly, his head inclined towards her as his eyes roamed her face closely. “You’re about to have much bigger things to think about.” 

He stepped backwards, his hands clenched into fists as he raised a single finger. “I told you before that everything you knew was a lie.” A smirk crossed his features as he gestured down at himself. “Well, now you get to face the truth with me at your side.”

“Do you really think I’m going to believe anything that comes out of your mouth?”

The Master heaved with disappointment as he turned away from the Timelord and paced down the stairs towards the far end of the room, his hands on his hips as he looked at the surroundings wistfully. “Do you remember this place, Doctor?”

He pointed towards the room ahead, the same one you had noticed earlier. “Next to the Panopticon. The Chamber of the Matrix-” his hands splayed outwards as he gestured around him, his eyes glued to the interlinked rings above them. “-the repository of all Time Lord knowledge. A data bank of every Time Lord consciousness, living and dead. Every experience and every memory. The lived history of our race.”

He paused, his teeth flashing as he bit down on his bottom lip in thought. “I destroyed a lot of things but not this… trove of secrets.”

You glanced back to the Doctor as you shuffled towards the stairs, eager to keep the Timelord between yourself and the Master at all times. She was engrossed in what he had to say, her head tilted as she listened carefully. You were to, if you were being honest- your eyes trailing his every movement as he kept you latched to every word he uttered. Even if you didn’t know everything he was talking about, it was his persona that kept you enwrapped.

“This is what started it all.” He sighed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his eyes fluttered closed for the briefest of moments. You watched closely as the characteristic nervous tick which O used to display returned, his eyes snapping open as he avoided the gazes of everyone in the room. “I-I was just playing. Hacking the system. I-I got _lost_ in there.”

He gasped as his lip quivered, his hands wrapping around themselves as he rubbed them together excitedly. “And then I found everything.” 

You remained silent despite your desire to question what it was he found, your eyes briefly fluttering to the Doctor as she stepped backwards into the centre of the platform; her eyes glancing up towards the central rings. 

“Ah!” The Master sighed loudly, his back turned once more as he paced towards the far end of the room. “Truth and reconciliation time, Doctor.” 

You tilted your head as you studied his movements closely, his hands discreetly slipping into the inside of his coat pocket as he stared off into the empty space before him. “Well… maybe not reconciliation…”

He pulled his hand free, the familiar TCE glinting in the low light as he wrapped his fingers around its base tightly. “But time you saw the truth for yourself.”

The Doctor stiffened at that, her hands held out to her side as she gestured for him to continue. “What truth?” 

The Master turned abruptly, his hand flailing out wide at the end of his device lit up with a bright yellow light. A soft whirring filled the room as the lights pulsed and two metallic rods erupted from the podium either side of the Doctor. You flinched as you stumbled backwards slightly, your eyes wide as beams of crackling white light encircled the Doctor; effectively trapping her in a cage. 

“AH!” The Doctor exclaimed, her body rigid as her hands remained raised.

“DOCTOR!” You cried, your feet moving before you could stop yourself. Rushing up the stairs of the podium you came to the Doctors side, your hands hesitating by the beams of white light as the crackling energy expended a white hot heat.

“ _Don’t_.” The Doctor muttered, her mouth barely moving as pain flickered across her features. 

“Paralysis field.”

You frowned as you rounded on the Master, your shattered confidence somewhat returning as you stood between them; shielding the Doctor. “LET HER GO!”

“(Y/N)” The Doctor uttered again, your chest heaving as you glanced back towards her. The trapped Timelord exuded an air of calm as she shifted ever so slightly from within her confines, her eyes locked on your own before gesturing towards the archway to the room. 

Leave. She wanted you to leave.

You frowned as you opened your mouth, ready to argue back at the message she was conveying when her mouth drew sharp. With a pointed glare she ended the wordless conversation, before turning her attention back to the Master.

Backing away slowly, you watched as the Master laughed loudly; his hands pressed into his knees as he reeled in glee.

“Whatever you want with me… fine.” The Doctor began, her words strained as she struggled to push on. “But save my friends and let (Y/N) go. Don’t let the Cybermen take them. If the history between us means anything to you…” 

You stepped down each of the stairs slowly, your feet quickly becoming cemented in place as the Master’s attention flickered from the Doctor to yourself. Clenching your fists, you raised your chin high. His eyes narrowed as he seemingly analysed your positioning for a second before turning back to the real situation at hand, his hands pushed into his jacket as he leaned forwards in amusement. 

“I do believe you’re appealing to my better nature. And we both know I don’t have one.” 

He stood straighter as he shook his head slowly, his hair falling across his face in a more unruly fashion. “I’m not going to help them, and neither are you.”

You froze as the Master suddenly surged forwards, his stride wide as he quickly approached the edge of the cage. The light from the energy bars glowed against his face, his features impossibly soft as his eyes brimmed with tears. You scolded your own mind for the thoughts as you watched him tilt his head slightly, his hands shaking with a slight tremor as he held them by his sides. “-And the history between us does mean something. It is the rage and pain in my hearts.”

Composing himself the Master sighed, his eyebrows raising as he sent the Doctor an almost sympathetic glare. “I’m sending you deep into the matrix, to understand the truth…”

His eyes shifted into an empty space as he seemingly became lost in his mind, the emotions which broiled across their surface particularly enraged. In an odd way you felt a surge of sympathy for the Timelord as his walls seemingly fell for the briefest of moments, the moment of vulnerability providing you with an insight to his state of mind.

“-Of Gallifrey and of the Time Lords.”

_“I’m not blinded by my emotions. I’m just making sure they get what they deserve.”_

You shuddered as the ghostly words washed over you, your head spinning as you took a slow step backwards.

“Brace yourself.” The Master warned, his head drawn closer as he smiled sadly at the Doctor. Your heart hammered for the Doctor’s safety as you watched her neck slowly fall, her eyes fluttering closed as she seemingly fell unconscious.

“Doctor?” You tried, your feet already shuffling further away from the scene before you.

“This is going to hurt.”

Panic and fear flooded your veins as the Doctor’s shoulders sagged, her eyes closed and breathing evened out as she seemingly passed out. You frowned as you searched around the room for any sign of help, your eyes failing to latch on to anything barring the already discarded gun. 

Swallowing away the lump that formed in your throat, you continued your slow and steady retreat towards the stairs, your head tilted slightly to keep track of its distance.

“Right where was I?” The Master sung as he clapped his hands together. Jumping on the spot he twirled dramatically on his heel, his hand raised towards an invisible space as though he could see a physical prompt. “OH YES!”

A surge of adrenalin flooded you as the back of your heels hit the bottom step, your right hand reaching out to the side as your fingers trailed the edge of the ornate wooden banister. Taking a calming breath, you stepped backwards slowly and up the first step. 

“Where do you think _you’re_ going?” 

You froze momentarily as your eyes met the Master’s, his gaze fixated on you as he watched you with a gaze of mild entertainment. You opened your mouth to retaliate, a blush quickly flushing your cheeks as no words rose to your aid. Resigned to silence, you stepped backwards again and up a second step. 

Growling the Master marched forwards slightly, his hand pulling free his TCE once more as he pointed it towards you ominously. You paused for a moment, your hands shaking as you took in his posture. Although his face was pulled into an impassive stare, his eyes betrayed his actions. Their edges rounded as he seemingly pleaded with you not to move. The shift in his persona caused you to hesitate in your retreat, the same tugging sensation which had pulled away at your attention earlier in the day returning. 

_“Yet here I am unable to kill a pathetic human.”_

His voice echoed in your head as a familiar warmth surged through your veins, your eyes falling momentarily to look at your feet. Where had you heard that before? What did this all mean?

_“Run.”_

You glanced upwards to meet the Master’s gaze once again, your eyes shifting to a hazy figure which stood beside him. It was a hallucination- a shadow person which had been berating your mind for the entire day. Only instead of being the usual faceless figure, it was the same reflection from your odd dream. She was smiling at you as she gestured nodded towards the archway behind you. 

_“Run and remember.”_

Nodding slowly you stepped backwards again, the Master mirroring your movement with his own approach.

“DON’T YOU DARE!” The Master warned, his arm shaking as his finger seemingly tightened around the trigger.

Feeling a surge of bravery, you closed your eyes. Taking a deep and calming breath you focused on a repetitive beat of four drums, the cycle helping to calm your nerves and prepare yourself for your next decision. Luckily the Master hadn’t enrolled in the field agent training like yourself, meaning he was utterly unfamiliar with the preparations you were going through.

After a few moments you had stilled your breathing, your mind clear as you opened your eyes slowly. Releasing the grip on the banister, you took a step back towards the Master. 

The action seemed to calm him as he lowered the TCE marginally, his eyes widening as he nodded in agreement. Part of you would always wonder what would have happened if you stayed, but listening to the voice in your head seemed to be the only option. With a deep breath, you turned on your heel and bolted up the stairs two at a time. Your head ducked low incase he dared to fire his device in your direction. 

“(Y/N)!”

You ignored his anguished cry as you reached the top of the stairs, your stride wide as you bolted down the corridor to the left. You didn’t dare look back. Didn’t dare think about the Doctor as you bolted away from turmoil of emotions which filled the room. Your heart hammered in your chest as your legs began to ache with exertion, your eyes wide as you ran, ran, ran away. 

You had no idea where you were going, where you planned to end up. All you knew was that you had to get away.

“(Y/N)!”

You ignored his shout again as you rounded another corner, your feet skidding across the floor as you randomly worked your way through the winding maze that was the Citadel’s corridors. You trailed your fingers across the walls as you searched for any indents which signified a door or a passage, an escape away from the repetitive twists and turns.

_“Master?”_

Your footsteps faltered as your voice seemingly echoed down the halls, the invisible thread which called for you returning with a vengeance. Its tug felt strong this time, its edges clear as it urged you to follow its call. 

_“Please don’t take it away.”_

You flinched as your head pulsed, your fingers resting against your temples as you shied away from the nearby lights.

_“Please don’t go this way.”_

“(Y/N)!”

You jumped, your head whipping around back the way you came as his voice began to grow in intensity. Was he following you? Searching for you? 

Biting your lip you skipped into a run once again, your legs burning as you decided to follow the indescribable itch that tugged away at your senses. Sure you were probably running into a trap, ignoring every horror movie you had ever watched. But who were you to ignore it?

Your heart hummed as you turned down a series of random corridors, your mind failing to keep track as it felt like you were completing an impossible circuit. You didn’t know if the feeling was leading you anywhere, and if it was where it was taking you. Heck- you didn’t even know if you should trust it. All you did know was that you had to follow it. Because jumping into the unknown was far more preferred than the alternative, and that was a risk you were willing to take.


	3. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Quick note that part 2 has been split in half due to its length so there's gonna be an extra part to this story!  
> I hope you enjoy where I'm taking this, things really are going to kick off in part 3!  
> Stay awesome.

**PART TWO**

The golden lights around you shifted and pulsed as you skidded past yet another corner, your eyes narrowed as you tried in vain to ignore the ghostly calls which echoed to your ear. The Master had gone silent a long time ago, likely distracted by his own devious plans.

You gasped for air as you allowed your footfall to slow, your lungs burning as you struggled to catch your breath. Pressing your back against the cool stone wall which lined the corridor, you spared yourself a moment to recover as you took stock of your surroundings.

Frustratingly the corridors all looked the same, with repetitive golden swirls covering the surfaces of the walls and simple cream tiled floors. Part of you wondered whether the twisting hallways were a conscious labyrinth themselves, playing a trick on you as the TARDIS had done plenty of times before. 

Groaning quietly you closed your eyes and focused on the tugging sensation you had been following, the feeling of deja-vu washing over you in a wave.

“What are you?” You whispered aloud, as though the walls around you could hear your plea. 

You remained deadly silent for a few moments, nose flared as you steadied your breaths and mind focused on the slightest of noises; ready to bolt at any indication of the Master’s approach. 

Heart rate settling you pushed away from the wall, opening your eyes.

You froze.

Across from you an archway had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, its edges smooth yet intricately detailed across its surface. The warm air of Gallifrey passed through the opening, the wind whipping across your face and slipping through your hair like a delicate embrace. Frowning you moved forwards slowly, your footsteps cautious as to what you would find.

The opening appeared to lead outside into a central courtyard, large stone steps leading down from the archway to the dry exposed ground of Gallifrey before opening up into a wide open space. The courtyard was surrounded by towering walls, their height casting slight shadows across the ground as the details of gold etched into the stone’s surface sparkled in the dying sunlight. 

Shuffling forwards, you rested your hand against the stone banister delicately. Your eyes drawn upwards towards the sky. 

The dome may have been shattered with thick smoke pouring from one of the taller towers, but it was still a beautiful sight to behold. Smaller spindles which once nestled in the shadows climbed upwards towards the sky, the sunlight finally hitting their walls; and sparkling as though they were towers made of glass. Even the shattered dome itself glimmered in the dying light of the sun, its beauty apparent regardless of its deadly jagged edges. A spectrum of colour refracted off from the glass on to the nearby buildings, the colours of the rainbow drowning out their usual neutral shades.

There was an energy about this place, a strong old energy that was palpable even to yourself. The familiar hum which you had been following pressed against your mind, its presence reassuring as you took a calming breath. 

_Yes._ There was _definitely_ something special about this place, almost familiar to the feeling that would overcome you when you visited old Earth monuments. Places seemingly frozen in time where the history of old converged into one singular point.

Whispers filled the air around you as you turned to look over your shoulder, your eyes widening as you noted the archway you passed through had disappeared.

“What the…”

_“What about you? Did you feel anything?”_

You flinched at the sound of your own voice in your head, your body shifting as you whirled back around to face the courtyard.

In the centre of the space stood a strange circular structure, it’s identity hidden beneath an old sheet. You watched inquisitively as the material rustled in the wind, its edges just barely lifting to give you the slightest of glimpses. The same circular swirls which lined the walls of the corridors were stitched across the surface of the sheet, its fraying edges barely clinging to the structure it hid away from sight. 

Your eyes fell to the floor as the end of the material blew across its surface, the ends fluttering away and revealing a single golden emblem at the foot of the structure. Stepping forwards you squinted at the golden disk, the emblem etched into its surface ringing bells in the back of your mind. You had seen the emblem before, it was the same circular pattern which had adorned an ageing tapestry as you had walked into the room of the matrix.

Your heart tugged as the sensation returned, the itch to approach its base and tug away at the material which covered it burning through your fingers.

It was calling to _**you**_.

Taking a shuddering breath you moved forwards, your eyes barely noticing the hazy shadows which formed around you. The lights which lined the walls of the courtyard pulsed with a surge of energy, their glow increasing in intensity before settling. A torrent of Indecipherable whispers started to fill your head, the words lost amongst the symphony of voices as you stared intently at the structure before you.

Coming to a stop upon the emblem, you flinched as the four torches which surrounded the base of the structure came to life spontaneously; their flames burning brightly. 

Shaking your head slowly, you tried to regain your focus. You had become so entranced in the strange circular disk that you had completely lost track of your surroundings. Lost track of-

_“(Y/N)!”_

Your eyes returned to the structure as your name rang through your ears, the voice seemingly familiar yet unrecognisable at the same time. Reaching upwards, you felt your heart race as your fingers extended out towards the sheet, your fingertips just barely brushing the coarse material which covered it.

“OH NO YOU DON’T!” A hand slapped against your wrist harshly, yanking it away from the sheet before spinning your body around. You gasped as you were pulled into someone’s arms, your body pressed against their own as their hand remained clasped tightly against your skin. “ _Humans_ and your innate desire to touch _everything_.”

Flickering your gaze you tilted your head upwards, your heart dropping as the Master stared down upon you. 

For just a moment you allowed yourself to feel relieved at his presence, your heart skipping a beat as you could have sworn his irises burned with concern. However the moment was short lived as the rogue emotion was quickly lost to the usual storm, buried beneath the anger which ran rampant in his mind as a cocky smirk filled his features. 

“ _Boo_.”

A shiver passed down your spine as your adrenaline surged, your head becoming focused once more as you struggled in his grip. The Master kept strong however as he shifted you back and away from the central structure, the flaming torches dying out with a whimper as you left the central emblem. 

“GET OFF ME!” You shouted, your hands clenched as you tugged against his grip. The Master simply grunted as he continued to drag you towards the foot of the stairs, his eyes focused ahead and away from your flailing form. 

Twisting your body you managed to free one of your hands from his grip, your arm instantly flailing outwards to attack your assailant. The Master was quicker however, his hand quickly encircling your wrist once again to stop its trajectory before it met the side of his face. 

You stared mouth agape at the Master, his own tilted upwards into a cheesy gin as he glanced between yourself and your hand. Gritting your teeth, you followed your surge of anger as you kicked outwards with your knee; connecting with his groin. 

Groaning the Master leaned forwards, his grip loosening minutely and allowing you to shift to the side. Jutting your elbow outwards, you used your momentum to swing it around. The edge of your arm clipped the side of his head just above his ear. A sharp inhale erupted from the Master as he staggered to the side, his grip on your other arm loosening further.

Smirking in victory at the move, you used his lack of leverage to your advantage and yanked yourself free from his grip. 

Glancing back at the central structure, you swallowed away your nerves as you skirted past him and back up the stairs. Your legs burned as you pelted as fast as you could towards the archway, your hands gripping the banister tightly as you propelled yourself forwards. 

You were about to pass through the archway when a roar erupted from behind you, the sound sparking fear in your heart as a pair of arms encircled your waist. You shouted loudly as the momentum of the tackle surged you both forwards and into an adjacent wall, your body twisted to the side to avoid the impact. 

“NO!” You cried, your chest smacking into the stone and causing your breath to falter. Pressing your palms against the wall, you jutted your shoulder outwards and into the Masters. “Get off me.”

The Master who was now more cautious of your flailing limbs, flipped you around in his arms before pushing your back up against the wall. His hands trailed from your waist across your body, slipping upwards and over your shoulders. With one grip he captured both of your hands, forcing them above your head before resting his other forearm across your neck. Leaning forwards, the Timelord used his body weight to trap you against the wall; removing whatever distance was left between you. 

Bodies flush and faces inches away, you grimaced as you tried in vain to push against him once more. “Get-”

You gasped as the pressure on your throat increased, his eyebrows drawn high as he gritted his teeth in anger. Rage flooded his eyes as he pressed further down, his mind lost beneath the crashing waves of emotions which seemingly filled his head.

“But we’re not _done_ yet.” The Master sneered as he watched you closely.

Your body screamed as you continued to fight against his grip, your vision faltering slightly as the pressure on your throat surged. It was too much. 

Relaxing your muscles you ceased your own fight, submitting to his hold as you crumpled into the wall. Slowly you dragged your gaze across his face, your eyes lingering on the new red welt you had given him on the side of his temple. 

Feeling your body relax, the Master let up on the pressure on your throat. The action causing your eyes to meet his own. He was watching you carefully, as though you were an unpredictable animal moments away from pouncing or scattering. His features had seemingly softened, his teeth no longer gritted from anger as he watched you submit beneath him. 

Feeling tears begin to well in your eyes, you failed to uphold your indifferent persona as you stared him down. “But we are.”

Your breath faltered as you slumped further backwards, the Master’s weight across your neck releasing as he sensed your full surrender. 

“You’ve won. OK?” You whispered, your tone one of defeat as you failed to see your way out of the scenario. “Is that what you wanted to hear?” 

The Master blinked once, twice before stepping backwards; his hands falling away to his sides.

You shuddered as your own hands returned to your control. Your wrists ached from the strength of his restraint as you curled your arms around your body protectively, effectively shielding yourself away from his predator-like gaze.

The tears which had threatened to fall before were now trailing down your cheeks freely, your lip trembling as your wall of stoic indifference crumbled completely, its foundations already weakened by your earlier encounter. You shook your head slowly as you watched him closely, your heart in an endless cycle of breaking as you couldn't help but think of what could have been. 

“Why are you like this?” You questioned, your voice hitching. “Why are you doing this?”

The Master seemingly unprepared for your emotional outburst, shifted awkwardly on his feet. His earlier attitude and mania all but calmed as he sighed loudly. 

“The Doctor needs to understand the truth of her past.” He looked down at his hands, his fingers picking away at the dirt beneath his nails. “Of this planet she calls home.”

Anger flared against you as you felt your skin bristle at the comment. Surging forwards you shoved away at his shoulders, your eyes narrowed as you pressed a finger to his chest accusingly. “Is _that_ it? IS THAT REALLY IT!” 

The Master’s own anger flared once more as the man you had seen earlier returned, his chest puffed outwards as one hand sneaked beneath his jacket; presumably gripping the TCE he had concealed. 

“That’s why you’re angry?” You pressed again, your mouth dry as you stood your ground; albeit unconvincingly.

The Master frowned as he squared his shoulders, his hand falling away from his jacket as he kept his TCE concealed and away from your prying eyes. “No.”

“Then why.”

“You wouldn’t understand. You’re only _human_.”

You panted as you felt your anger flare again, the need to push him against the wall and scream at him until your throat ached overwhelming you. You could go on for days, the list of emotions and conflicts which harboured your mind seemingly endless. You would scream at him for his actions, scold him for trying to kill your friends and humanity, lecture him on his pursuit of the Doctor but most importantly make him pay for his betrayal as O; for his lies and deceit. 

Clenching your fists you stepped away slowly, your chest expanding as you drew a deep and calming breath. Getting angry with him now would only worsen your predicament, and put your friends into more danger than they were already in. 

Pulling down the sleeves of your shirt you brushed away the tears which stained your cheeks, your walls rebuilding quickly as you turned away from the Master. Distracting your mind from the hurt that threatened to knock them back down again, you cleared your throat. “What were you talking about?” 

“You’ll need to be a little more specific, _love_.”

You frowned as you tried to recall the words you had woken up to, of the conversation the Doctor had been sharing. “When you were carrying me before…”

Tilting your head you glanced over your shoulder at the Master, his eyes narrowed as his lip twitched. His eyes glazed over with the same acknowledging gleam that the Doctor had held. 

“When she said about a barrier?” You pushed again, your mind attuned to his body language.

The Master’s jaw clenched as he seemingly ground down on his teeth, his hands raised as he stepped away from you and started to wander down the corridor slowly. He didn’t get far however before his pace slowed, his body arching to glance back towards you. 

Laughing breathlessly, the Master shook his head before suddenly straightening his back and posture. His demeanour shifting as he easily slipped back into the foreboding darkness he inhabited, a sly smirk on his features as he turned to face you dramatically; hand extended.

“Come with me.” The Master commanded, his tone lighter than the aura he excluded.

Your hand twitched at your side as you watched him wiggle his fingers for extra effect, your feet stumbling backwards as you moved away from him slightly. 

“You know…” The Master continued, his hand falling as he closed the gap between you once more. Tilting his head, his hair fell forwards and into his eyes. He had changed it again you noted, the parting switched to the opposite side and left to be more unruly than the usual well groomed style he maintained. It looked _good._

_No_. No time to think about _that_. 

“There was a time when you wouldn’t have _hesitated_ to take my hand.”

You swallowed away the dry lump at the back of your throat as you considered his words. It was true, all those years spent together at MI6, the trust you had formed meant that on any other day you wouldn’t have thought twice before you reached for his hand. But now everything had changed, and the trust you once shared laid shattered at your feet.

“Well.” Your eyes met his own as you jutted your hip outwards, your arms crossing over your chest in a standoffish position. “This isn’t like the old times is it? Things are _different_ now.”

The Master sighed as he raised his finger high, his eyes shifting as though he was reading the air around him. “How about this then-”

Surging forwards again, the Master smirked as he held his hand upwards once more. His fingers steady from their usual tremor as he watched you carefully. “You come with me on my little tour, I’ll let you in on a few _truths_ so that you can finally understand my plan.”

You eyed his hand warily as your head began to ache once more, the pressure building across your sinuses as the shadows around you shifted.

“I might even let you know about those flashes of images in your head.” 

Now _that_ has your attention.

Eyes snapping up to meet his own, you felt your nose scrunch upwards at his words in curiosity. By the mock surprise that filled his features, you assumed your interest was clear to see from your own reaction. Clenching your fists at your side, you tried to focus on his chocolate eyes, ignoring the twisting shadows as they moved around you; figures fleeing in any direction they could. 

You were doing so well before one particular shadow caught your interest. Reluctantly your gaze flickered across as you watched them stumble to the floor. They were only young, their arms and legs floundering as they clumsily turned to look back down the corridor in fear. 

Your breathing faltered as the same whirlwind of emotions began to build within your heart, an inexplicable anger and fear flooding your system.

“ _Oh_ ” The Master’s voice sang as he side stepped into your line of sight. You sighed as his movement blocked the shadows from your vision once more, providing you with a brief respite. “So you _have_ been seeing them. How are they manifesting?” You shuddered as a scream rang down the corridor. Closing your eyes you shook the sensation away, your brows furrowed as you focused on the present. On the here and now. On the Master as he stood achingly close to you, his breath as he exhaled and it fanned across your face. On the all too familiar scent he embodied of cinnamon and spices, a musty cologne which eased your impending anxiety and rising panic more than you would ever care to admit.

“What are they?” You eventually questioned, succumbing to your curiosity.

“I’ll tell you.” The Master promised, his breath hot against your face. 

Opening your eyes, you restrained a yelp as you noted he had leaned closer; seemingly fascinated with your predicament. His eyes shifted across your features as they softened around the edges, their surfaces seemingly glimmering with sympathy.

“But _only_ if you _**behave**_.”

You scoffed loudly, rolling your eyes as you held your ground. Glancing down at his waiting hand you chewed the inside of your lip, his fingers curled out towards you enticingly as he once again wriggled them for extra effect.

“How do I know you’ll keep your word.”

The Master laughed, his eyes glistening with an untold promise.

“Because _despite_ every bit of logic in your brain telling you to turn and run as far as you can, you can't help but _scratch_ that urge of curiosity.” 

His voice dipped slightly as he tilted his head, his breath intermingling with your own as he remained drawn into your own personal space. You couldn’t help your gaze being drawn to his lips as they quivered with excitement, their edges soft and frustratingly enticing.

“Because you’re going to trust me implicitly when I say-” 

He paused, your eyes quickly meeting his own as he smirked knowingly.

“I _**promise**_.”

It was strange how two words could wash over you and echo throughout your head, your heart leaping to your throat as you gaped at him in surprise. Your mind quickly wandered as you took in his wide eyes, almost pleading as he pushed his hand towards you once more. 

Your tongue rolled across the back of your teeth as you glanced down at his hand, your fingers rising slowly from your side to meet it. Because despite everything you thought about him, despite the anger he could pull from you, you both had too much history. Deep down you recognised that it was that same history that would eventually be the death of you, your heart forever torn between standing for your morals beside the doctor and-

You met his gaze, your stomach twisting as you felt your eyes prick with tears. _**him**_.

There was too much history between you to just be swept under the rug. And no matter how hard you tried to push it away, to ignore it. You always found yourself wandering back to the start.

“ _Fine_.” You said tersely, your hands connecting as you pinched his fingers tightly. 

The Master grinned widely as he looked down at your interconnected hands, his gaze becoming lost as he tilted his own to the side and slipped your fingers between his. You watched with avid curiosity as his eyes sparked with something hopeful, his grin faltering as he stared at your hands entwined together; fingers interlocked as if they were missing pieces of a puzzle.

_It felt familiar. It felt right._

You opened your mouth to question his attitude when he suddenly snapped to attention, his walls raised once more as he tugged you sharply down the corridor. You stumbled as you fell into a rhythm beside him, his grip on your hand loosening before being freed all together. 

You frowned as you missed the heat of his skin instantly, your world crashing in around you at the realisation. As the Master powered ahead in silence, you allowed yourself a little time for introspection. It was easy for you to become lost in your head, so filled with emotions it was hard to track them. 

It had become increasingly hard to focus over the past few months of travelling with the Doctor, more so now than ever. Quite simply you didn’t think that your heart couldn't take it anymore, your strength whittled down by the emotions which endlessly pulled you in opposite directions. Frankly it was giving you emotional whiplash.

It was hard to place the start for it all, but you figured it had to be with him. With O. Your heart had been torn, split in half at his betrayal and stark revelation. The moment played on repeat in the back of your head, haunting you whenever your mind wandered back to the times you had shared at MI6. All that history, all of those feelings and moments a lie.

A whole chapter of your life... _a lie._

Although the betrayal did have its upside, because through it all you met the Doctor. This whimsical person who was full of energy and bubbling with sunshine. Whose smile could light up even the darkest of rooms. It was contagious, and you loved every moment spent basking in her light. All your life you had wanted to help people, to save them and protect them from the darkness that lurked in the shadows. With her, those goals were achievable on an even grander scale that you could have ever imagined.

Travelling with the Doctor and her crew had been a no brainer, you had leapt at the chance when she offered you a one time trip. The chance to see anywhere and any-when in the universe. 

You smiled as your mind gravitated back to the moment you chose, your body leaning against the aged wood of the TARDIS as you stared out at space; the universe expanding before your eyes. Obviously you had then petitioned for another trip, citing that you would be the ideal candidate in helping her to protect the universe.

Sure enough the trip had been extended to indefinitely, and you had begun to bond with the rest of the Fam. It was hard, you admitted that much- but you found yourself growing towards the others with time. 

You frowned as your heart fell in your chest, your thoughts always leading you back to him as you recalled your first night on the TARDIS. You had excused yourself after witnessing the birth of the universe, your eyes shimmering with unfallen tears as you passed them off as being caused by the emotional and awe inspiring event you had witnessed. 

Although the truth was far from it.

Alone in your room you had stuffed your head against the thin unfamiliar pillow as you cried into it loudly. Your throat raw and dry as you mourned for the loss of your _friend_ , of part of your _life_ … of part of your _heart_. Those annoying chocolate eyes haunting your mind as they had stared lifelessly at you, a promise shimmering across his features as he disappeared amongst a mass of glowing aliens. 

Slowly you risked a glance across to the Master, his eyes fixed ahead as he seemingly appeared lost in his own mind.

It was hard moving on from the events of the New Year. Your heart had been broken by your oldest friend, shattered and stamped upon before your own eyes. You resented him for that, for the way he had played with your emotions as if they were just toys for his own game, for his own plan. 

Although, was he ever even _aware_ of the way you held him in such high regard? Was he ever _aware_ of the feelings you harboured?

You snorted to yourself as the Master glanced over, an eyebrow raised inquisitively.

Yeah, he _knew_ alright. And that’s what made it so much worse.

“Can I help you?” The Master questioned as you continued to stare at him, your eyes failing to shift away as you revelled in your own internal monologue.

You frowned as you looked away, your mind seeking an excuse as it fell back to your friends. To the Doctor.

“Is she safe?” You asked, the Master flinching beside you. “Is the Doctor safe?”

“So much concern for someone you barely know.” He cleared his throat before reluctantly continuing. “She’s _fine_. Locked away within the Matrix with my consciousness as a guide.” 

Glancing across you furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. “Your consciousness?”

“Brains.” He enlightened, “I can be in two places at once-”

The Master’s footsteps stilled as he turned around extravagantly, his coat flying outwards as he placed a hand on his hip and curled a finger towards you. “Did she really never tell you anything about our species?”

You chewed the inside of your lip as you pushed past him and continued walking, your head held low as you watched your feet in silence. Everything about this situation felt wrong, but also right. Your heart had settled in his company, the conversation seemingly flowing like it was only yesterday you were at MI6. 

“To be fair there’s never been a chance.” You shrugged as you felt the Master fall into stride with you, sparing him a glance you continued. “The past few months have been a whirlwind between the alien scorpions, teleporting time travelling Cybermen, rhino police, living plastic bacteria and-” 

You paused, the Master’s eyebrow inching upwards as he waited for you to finish. You shook your head as you looked away, your eyes burning as your thoughts threatened to wander once more. “You never told me either.”

Beside you, you felt the Master’s breath hitch slightly. It was subtle, but you noticed it nonetheless. Stopping in your tracks you turned to face him now, his face one of indifference as he did the same.

“Did you-” You hesitated, his blank stare causing you to doubt your own question. There was no point seeking the truth from him now, not when he was as closed off as he was. Sighing you allowed the words to die on the tip of your tongue never to be heard. 

“I guess I was just part of your cover story as O.” You lead with instead, ignoring the ache in your heart as you slowly came to terms with the truth. “None of it ever really mattered in the end.”

The Master tilted his head fractionally, his movements still and precise as if he was calculating every blink, twitch and breath. Teeth gritted and jaw clenched, the veins in his head flexed with strain. He almost seemed as though he was fighting his own body, his features on the precipice of speaking the truth. 

You leaned forwards expectantly, your breathing in sync with his own. 

Slowly his mouth opened, exhaling a loud sigh as he turned away from you. “This way.”

You ignored the disappointment which flooded your veins as you followed obediently. You were led deeper through the maze of corridors before they opened up into a central circular room, adjacent hallways breaking off into alternative directions. A partially shattered statue stood in the centre, its face marred and arm missing as it appeared eerily familiar to the one you had admired earlier. 

You frowned as you walked past the Master into the centre, your feet knocking against the bottom of the twisted metal statue. The walls which surrounded you were finally different from the corridors, their surface a deep navy colour with golden stars and planets inscribed across them. Pillars of gold stood either side of each adjacent archway, the golden paint leading up into the domed glass roof.

“Where are we?” You whispered.

“Part of the Academy.” The Master stated matter of factly, his feet dragging across the floor as he reluctantly approached the base of the statue. “A ‘school’ for Time Lords. The Doctor and I attended here together, caused a lot of trouble… chaos…”

You stared in awe at your surroundings as you slowly took them in, your mind open to the feeling around you as you tried to imagine the place bustling with children. You could almost picture the Doctor and the Master as kids, running amongst the hallways as they went about their day; so far away from the situation you were in now.

The Master seemingly enjoying the beguiling of his old memories skipped forwards towards one of the hallways, his hands thrown wide as he gestured down towards it. “Through here to the main hall” 

“Oh!” He whipped around, his hands grasping your shoulder as he shifted you across the room to another corridor. “-and down there are the dormitories.” 

You narrowed your eyes as you caught sight of three unfamiliar lights lining the walls, circular domed structures indented into the usually bland corridor walls. They appeared to be doors, the surfaces covered in the same circular swirls and patterns that you associated with the TARDIS. You barely winced as the Master’s breath rustled against your ear, his eyes following your own gaze as he whispered. 

“TARDIS’s. You could run away.” 

Your heart skipped a beat as you felt him move away, his touch lingering on your shoulders as he squeezed them gently. “But you’ll need a pilot of course-”

Shifting you shrugged his hands away, your eyes wide and filled with innocent curiosity. “What was it like?”

“Depends what type of answer you want to hear.”

“Oh I don't know..” You trailed off sarcastically. “The _truth_?”

“Do you know how someone becomes a Time Lord?” The Master jeered his hands seeking the lapels of his jacket. Laughing to himself he rolled his eyes dramatically, “ _Of course_ you don’t.”

“Children would be taken from their parents and initiated into the program.” The Master turned and walked back into the centre of the room, his voice hypnotic as he regaled the story. Strangely you found yourself engrossed, his words drawing you in. “I was only young when I was chosen, eight years of age perhaps?”

“Taken from?” You interrupted sceptically, your feet shuffled forwards across the tiled floor. Avoiding a piece of debris, you eyed him suspiciously. “You make it sound like you were forced.”

The Master spared you a brief glance from across his shoulder before turning back to the statue, a faraway look filling his eyes as he stared at the disfigured monument. “As part of the initiation into the academy the children were made to look into the Untempered Schism.”

He laughed quietly to himself, his head shaking as he brought his hands to cover his face. Tucking your thumbs into the pockets of your jeans, you watched silently as he eventually lowered them; wiping away the amused smirk from his features. 

Clearing his throat the Master glanced across to your own form, his hand gesturing wildly into the air. “It’s where I found you actually…”

“The courtyard?” You queried, your memories oddly hazy. “That… structure? The thing that was hidden?” 

“Hm.” The Master hummed, drawn back into the conversation. “It’s a natural opening in the space time continuum, a gap in the fabric of reality as you might say. A tear which you could peel back and peek into, a glimpse of everything that ever is and everything that ever was.”

You froze as your thoughts were drawn back to the circular structure, of the familiar feeling which tugged away at your soul.

“Terrifying.” The Master continued, his voice lowered as he looked away from the statue and down at his feet. “Absolutely… _Terrifying_.”

Erratically he spun on his heel, his hand raised as he marched towards you. “All of time and space at your fingertips. All of that _power._ ” 

He drew near, his face leaning into your own personal bubble as he seemingly ignored the tension which wracked your body. “Some of the children were fine, others ran away and well… some went _mad._ ”

His eyes trailed your features as a halfhearted laugh spilled from his lips. You shuddered as you stepped away slightly, your eyes locked on his own features as they slowly cracked before your eyes. Your heart panged in your chest as you read his emotions like a book, his eyes a broiling storm of thoughts as they swirled around his irises. His hands trembled minutely despite being tethered to the lapels of his jacket, his skin pale and hair a mess as he failed to care for himself.

You cursed yourself internally for the sympathy you carried. You shouldn’t care for him, for his feelings. He had tried to kill you and your friends- correction was still trying. You clenched your fists as you stared him down with as much indifference as you could muster, fighting the urge to question his sanity.

“You’re _welcome_ , by the way.” The Master sighed as he finally leaned away, his sarcastic comment drawing you back to the conversation at hand.

“And you didn’t get a choice?” 

“I think that’s enough for now.”

You ignored his obvious attempts at changing the conversation, your eyes narrowed as you pushed onwards. “Where were your parents? Did they not get a say in this?”

The Master gave you a stern stare, his eyes glimmering as his hand shifted lower down his jacket to the slight lump in his pocket; his TCE. Acknowledging the threat you leaned back, your hands raised defensively before gesturing for him to lead the way. Sparing the central statue one last glance, you followed him from the room, his steps filled with confidence as he powered ahead.

You winced as a headache began to blossom once more, your vision wavering at the edges as the shadows around you started to shift. Slowly you came to a stop, your eyes shut as you tried in vain to will them away. Now wasn’t the time to become emotionally compromised, not when you were currently holding your ground against the emotionless maniac. Focusing on the familiar comfortable feeling you gained from your conversation earlier, you opened your eyes; your gaze fixed on the Master’s disappearing form.

“Troublemaker then?” You called, your feet skipping into a light run as you caught up with him. 

“ _Hm_?” The Master hummed, his eyes shifting constantly from your own to the path ahead.

“You.” Your elbow nudged the Timelord playfully, his eyebrows furrowed at your actions. Swallowing away the dry lump in your throat, you continued. “You were the troublemaker then?”

The Master’s powering walk slowed as he tilted his head towards you, a small seemingly genuine smile filling his features as he took a deep and calming breath. “Occasionally.” 

His eyes glimmered as he met your own, holding it for longer than he usually would. Smoothing down the front of his jacket, the Master tilted his head in an impressionable manner. “I was quite the academic in my early years.”

You laughed at the moment, your head shaking as your face crinkled. “Why does that not surprise me?” 

A faint memory of time spent with O fluttered to the forefront of your mind. Back when things were so much simpler, so much easier. 

You had both been cramped onto the smallest desk possible, a pile of books separating you both as you frantically sought leads to a phenomenon that had occurred in Scotland. It had been a stressful few days relieved only when O had finally connected the dots, the files you had been searching for stowed away in his own collection the entire time.

Laughing to yourself, you pointed an accusing finger towards him. “I bet you hoarded the books just like you did with the files-”

The Master stepped backwards, his hand touching his chest as he feigned being insulted. The upturn of his lips into a sly smirk being the only giveaway of his true emotions, “I do not hoard-”

You stepped forwards, your face drawn near to his own as it was your turn to invade his personal space. Your eyebrows raised as you gave him a pointed look, “Yes you do. You always did!”

As if beyond your own control your eyes slipped to his lips, the Master’s breaths becoming heavy as his nostrils flared. Your skin bristled at the proximity, an electricity igniting inside you which recalled you back to your final night together. Your body seemingly betraying your mind at every turn it could. It was too easy to slip back into the familiar conversations you had shared all those years ago, to forget about the current world affairs as he stared at you with those bottomless chocolate eyes.

Stepping away you recreated the space quickly, your shoulders hunched as you separated yourself as much as you could. The Shadows dissolved back into the walls and away from your head, _he had served his distraction._

“I used to be a bit of a troublemaker.” You began, your voice quite as you recalled your younger years at school. “Well.. trouble always found me.”

Tilting your head you turned back to the Master, your confusion rising to new levels when you caught the way he was watching you; a fond look spread across his features as he nodded slowly. 

In another world you would have teased him for the emotion you had caught glimmering in his eyes, but doubt fogged your vision constantly now. With the low light of the corridors and the situation you found yourself in you couldn’t be sure. Second guessing yourself with every thought you ever carried seemed to be the new norm, had you actually seen it? or had you been searching for it yourself?

Besides he would simply deny it.

“Apparently I used to blame it all on my imaginary friend.”

The Master snorted in amusement as he shrugged, his feet shifting as he started to march ahead once more; the conversation closed down entirely.

Regardless of his body language you continued to push. Although you had agreed to follow him on the terms that you didn't ‘misbehave’ that meant nothing about squeezing him for all the answers you could, wringing him through your own personal strainer to try and gain an insight into his uncharacteristic mania. 

_No_. You didn’t care- you were just curious is all. The sympathy you felt for him cast aside and ignored, just as he did with your own feelings.

_Shit._ Your hands picked away at the hem of your shirt nervously, your mind instantly betraying you. However much you wanted to ignore it, tried to ignore it. Your heart fought back against you as you couldn’t help but read him like a book. 

_Something was wrong_ , and whatever it was you were going to find out. 

“Do you regret any of it?” You asked, your eyes glancing across the walls of the corridor as you took in the same recurring pattern. “I mean- your time here, becoming a Timelord?”

Met with silence you picked up your pace so that you were just behind him, your feet hot on his heels as you raised your voice slightly. “Did you enjoy slaughte-”

“ENOUGH OF THE QUESTIONS!” The Master roared, his eyes wide as he whirled on you. His hands clamped down tightly on your arms as you almost walked into his form, his grip tight as he shook you slightly. Anger and rage burning hot through his veins, teeth bared as he hissed lowly. “This isn’t about me.”

His _bark_ was always worse than his _bite._

Gaining your familiar confidence you powered on regardless. “Well it sounds like it is.” 

The Master physically growled as his hands tightened around your shoulders, his gaze narrowed. _Final warning._

You smirked at his reaction, your words carrying poison as you sneered.“It sounds like all of this is about _you_ and _your feelings_.”

The Master roared with anger as he pushed you back against the wall, his hand slipping to your neck as he kept you in place. Not squeezing, not attacking, just resting across your skin as you stared at him defiantly. The rage in his face quickly fell as his fingers shifted across your pulse points, your heart hammering in your chest and against his own fingertips as you prepared yourself for another fight.

“You’ve certainly learnt something from your time with the Doctor.” The Master hushed, his eyes shifting between your own as his jaw physically shook. “But I can see through your walls (Y/N). Always have-” 

He released his hand from around your neck, your chest heaving as you fought to control your breaths. “Always will.”

“I’m not _scared_ of you.”

“I know.” The Master leered, his lip quivering as he took a deep sigh. “But you should be.”

Sick of the games and being his obedient lapdog you stepped in front of him quickly, halting his getaway as you pushed an accusatory finger against his chest. “Enough of the games. Tell me what this is all about.”

_‘The lie of the timeless child’_

You winced as the ghostly voice swept through you, your lips instantly voicing the question aloud. “What is the timeless child?”

The Master smirked as he had the audacity to look impressed. “Isn’t _that_ the golden question.” 

His footsteps shuffled to the side to move past you, your body doing the same to block him as you stood your ground. The Master sneered as he shook his head slowly, the darkness which surrounded him thickening. 

“Your dear Doctor is finding out about all of that right now, being _educated_ in her own past.” His hand pressed against your shoulder as he shoved you to one side, his footsteps careful to avoid debris which littered the tiled floor as he continued down the corridor with you in tow.

“Everything we were taught to understand about the Time Lords about our history and past has been built upon a single lie.” He paused, his eyes briefly glancing over his shoulder as he checked you were still following, still paying attention. “Do you know what it feels like to have your life _torn apart_ in a single moment? By a _single lie_?”

Your heart rate faltered at the comment, anger flaring like a wildfire within you once more. The urge to shove him against the wall and shout in his face more abundant than before. _‘Of course I know how it feels, more than you could ever know.’_

“That’s all great and everything-” You pushed away the comment in your head, instead focusing on the headaches which had assaulted you since your arrival on the planet. The one thing that had truly been bugging you since the start. “-but why is it in my head?”

The Master snorted as he stopped his walk, his feet kicking aside some crumbled stone as he approached you once again. Unlike before, his shoulders were no longer hunched. His body language was inviting as he held his arms wide, those same chocolate eyes shimmering in the low light. 

“Because _I showed you_ once.” He whispered, his voice soft as his eyes mirrored sympathy.

“Shown me? When?” You frowned, your head shaking as you struggled to recall your previous meetings. “When you were O? That’s the only time you could have done something, that morning after we-”

You trailed off, his smirk returning as he raised his brow; his eyes dropping to trail over your body seductively before meeting your gaze once again. 

“You know…” You finished on, your cheeks burning red at the embarrassment.

The Master simply laughed as he stepped away, his back turned to you as he stared blankly at the adjacent wall. With his features hidden you were in the dark as to his train of thought, his body language unreadable as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

“Master?” You tried again, your palms thick with sweat as a strange nervousness overtook you. Something was being kept from you, that much you were certain. From the strange glint in the Master’s eyes, to the look of regret and concern that had been plastered across the Doctor’s face. There were secrets at play, too many secrets. 

“I know you’re not always this cryptic so spill. Why do I keep seeing you? Flashes of you destroying this planet?” Your voice cracked as your headache returned, the images of children screaming as they ran desperately to parents for help haunting your mind. “Killing all those people, the-”

“Like I _said_.” He interrupted, his back still to you as he lowered his head to the ground. “Because _I showed you_.” 

You flinched as tears suddenly rolled down your cheeks, an unwitting response from the unfamiliar memories and emotions circling in your head. Strange faces haunting your every moment with features pulled into looks of fear and regret, ghostly eyes staring into your own. They were watching and waiting, wordlessly begging you to do something to save them.

The Master turned on his heel, his head low and eyes burning with a foreboding darkness as he stared at you closely. “Do you _enjoy it_? Do you like watching me burn this place to the ground?”

You gasped as he stepped closer again, his hands slipping into your own as he trailed his fingers across your skin. His touch burning as it led up across your arm and to the bottom of your chin, his touch angling your face to meet his gaze.

“Do you feel that same thrill in your heart? Just like the mission in Gibraltar? Does it-”

“SHUT-UP!” You cried, your hands pushing against his chest as you shoved him away. Your jaw clenched as your fingers encircled around his neck. “GIVE ME AN HONEST ANSWER!”

The Master’s eyes widened with mock fear before crinkling closed, a laugh erupting from his throat as you squeezed down hard. Wheezing, the Timelord’s eyes pulled you apart piece by piece; his gaze trailing to your hand. Slowly the anger which had washed over you receded, the shadows and memories which shifted around you fading as you regained your own control. 

Gasping you stepped away, your other hand grasping at your wrist as you stared down at it in disgust. You rarely lost control like that, fuelled by the pure instinct of revenge and rage. The anger and hatred which had been flowing through your veins gone within an instant, as if it was never there- never your burden to wear.

Heaving you stumbled back into the wall, tears flowing from your red raw eyes as you shook your head in disbelief.

“Why are _you_ in my head?” You whispered as slowly you drew your gaze to meet his own. You both stood on opposite sides of the corridor, backs pressed into the walls as the space between you seemed to grow before your eyes. Separating yourselves not only physically but emotionally, an almost physical representation for the wedge that had formed between whatever was left of your undefined relationship. 

“Why are these _thoughts_ and _feelings_ in my head.” You hesitated, your teeth chattering as a chill swept over you. “Please…. just tell me, _please_.”

“I like it when you beg.” The Master muttered sarcastically, his back straightening as he pushed himself away from the wall. Rolling his shoulders he patted down his appearance, his fingers fumbling with the top of his shirt as he undid a couple of buttons; loosening it from around his neck.

Sparing you a second glance, he sighed. “This wouldn’t be happening if your dear _Doctor_ hadn't gone interfering.”

You remained silent as you stared at him clueless, breaths uneven as you continued to cry. Your mind space in a complete and utter state of turmoil.

“There is a block in your mind, hiding away part of your memories from your consciousness. It was fine- _no- perfect_ until the Doctor tried to take a peak, she obviously forced her way into your head to find out the truth.”

“The truth about what?” You whispered, your blood rushing to your ears as your head began to throb. The Master’s eyes glimmered with a darkness as you suddenly caught yourself, your hand raising as you shook your head; suddenly refusing to hear the answer to your question. 

“No- Just no.” 

The Master raised an eyebrow as he watched you closely, your breaths intermingling and causing your stomach to flip. 

“Look, I'm not even going to buy into this. _You’re lying_.” You tried, your voice weak as you struggled to carry the confidence behind the tone. Deep down even you weren’t convinced of your words, the look the Doctor had carried in her eyes rising to the forefront of your mind once again. “You’ve done something to me, probably part of one of your _sick_ and _twisted_ plans.”

The Master reached outwards, his hand hesitating as you flinched away. Sighing he smirked, his teeth glinting in the low light. The unsteadiness in your words and belief was as clear as day. 

“I’m not _denying_ I’ve been in your head.”

Your breath faltered as his hands gripped your cheeks, forcing you to meet his eyes as he stared you down. “You _know_ I have, you _know_ I made you forget before.”

“ _Come on_. COME ON!” The Master huffed out, saliva spitting from his words as he shook with frustration. Squeezing your head in his hands he shook you slightly, his touch oddly delicate against your skin. “Make the connection.”

You gaped as you took in his proximity, your skin crawling as you were thrown back to the morning after. Your hair a mess as you had rolled over in your bed to find him staring at you, his chocolate eyes swallowing you whole as the warm sunlight poured through the window and splayed across you both. Basking in the sun you had been content, your heart steady for the first time in so long as the world seemed to have finally clicked together.

“ _Ah!_ ” The Master smiled, his eyes shifting between your own as he watched you like a book. “That’s it- that’s the _one_.”

You frowned as you thought back to the memory again, unsure as to what he wanted you to notice- to remember. Closing your eyes you allowed yourself to become submerged in it, the thoughts carrying you away deeper into your mind like the waves on a stormy sea. With it came the same hurt, the same emotions that had rushed through you as he had stood there and shouted; his hands clamped tightly around your neck. 

_“Are you really going to kill me?”_

_“No. I’m not going to kill you.” He had uttered, his eyes darkening. “At-least what I’m going to do is better than dying.”_

_He stalked towards you slowly as you backed yourself up against the wall, your body shrinking away from him as you suddenly felt all too vulnerable. “What are you doing?” You questioned._

_The Master remained silent as his hands clasped at your cheeks, his fingers slipping up towards your temples._

_“GET OFF ME!” You cried, your hands reaching up to his own as a headache began to blossom across your forehead. Twisting in his grasp, you fought in vain to try and free yourself from his grip. Your legs splaying outwards to kick him in the shins._

_Grunting the Master held his ground, his eyes closed as he pushed his mind into your own. “Hold still.”_

You gasped as you opened your eyes, your head pounding as the same anger which had filled you returned. This time burning brightly from your own emotions as it raged within you. You glared at the Master as you clenched your teeth, a million questions forming on your tongue.

“Oh!” The Master cheered as he released his grip from your cheeks, his hands falling back to his sides. “And _there it is_ , that unbridled rage.”

“I never…” You paused, your heart pounding away in your chest. “Why have I never realised it before?”

“Simple perception filter.” The Master leaned away as he nodded slowly, his hands splayed wide as he gestured into the air. “Slipped it on there when I gave you back the memory.”

“That morning... I shouldn’t remember it if you made me forget.” You voiced out loud, your mind connecting the final dots as you spoke your confirmation for all to hear. “But I do. I remember it now which means that...”

Your eyes widened. 

“Ah!” The Master cheered, his hands punching the sky as he leapt slightly with sadistic joy. “She’s finally cracked it!””

If he had truly wiped away your memories of that morning, and the last time you had seen him was really when he was carried away by the Kasaviin... _Then how could you remember his final goodbye?_

Your heart dropped to your stomach as a wave of anxiety filled you, your skin erupting in goosebumps as you felt your knees quiver. _What else were you forgetting?_

“What else are you hiding from me?” You mumbled, your eyes rising from the floor as your nose twitched. Clenching your fists, your nails dug into your palms; small crescent moons cutting into your skin. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!”

“Careful dear.” The Master cooed, his eyes soft as he teased you. “You’re letting your anger get the best of you. _Again_.”

You shook your head as you refused to diffuse, your emotions raging rampant as you slowly submitted to your impulses. Numbly you noted this was probably what it was like to be him, always controlled by the torrent which ran rampant in his eyes. Infact it was probably what he wanted to see, the emotion he wanted to tease and coax from you this entire time. 

You gritted your teeth, the metallic tang of blood seeping into your mouth as you assumed you had accidentally bitten the inside of your cheek. You felt numb, fury setting your skin alight as you stood under his irreverent gaze. Who were you to refuse the call? Now wasn’t the time to be the bigger person, you were sick of taking the losses for others, sick of being taken advantage of. Your memories, your emotions and your life were not some ‘higher’ beings play toys.

_It was yours to control._

“You better start talking.” You stated stoically, your voice bland and devoid of emotion. The hidden threat carried across by the seemingly lifeless glint in your eyes.

The Master flinched slightly, his eyes flickering closed as he raised a finger and tilted his head. Groaning he stumbled slightly, his eyes fluttering closed as he controlled his breathing. “She’s waking up, better wrap this up quick.” 

With a yell the Master opened his eyes again, his body straightening as he shimmied to the side. “The flashes you see are from where I showed you all of this before. But I locked it away, kept it hidden from you and from the Doctor.”

He gestured for you to walk beside him to which you refused, your heel planting down as you stood your ground waiting for answers. The Master shrugged as he reached into his pocket, his hands pulling free the same device he had used to communicate with the Cyberman from earlier, fingers tugging at the metallic cover as he squinted closely at the display.

“-But she’s broken the seal and now your surroundings are sparking the memories, pulling them through the cracks in the block.” He muttered, his eyes lighting up briefly as he spotted what he was looking for. Slamming the cover closed, the Master slipped it back into his pocket. 

“How does it feel? _Hm_?” He hummed, his persona rubbing you up the wrong way. Testing your patience. “How does it feel to know your precious Doctor forced her way into your head to-”

“NO!” You cried, as you pushed him backwards. “You’re lying! She wouldn’t do that!”

“Wouldn’t she?” The Master sneered, “With _our_ history? She obviously doesn’t trust you enough to tell you about her past! Do you honestly think she _trusts_ you after spending years connected to _me_?”

You shook your head as his words sunk in, the odd interactions you had shared with the Doctor over the past few months returning. _He was right, he was always right._ But that didn’t mean she had been inside your head without you knowing. _Right?_ It didn’t mean she never trusted you because of your connection to him. _Did she ever really trust you?_

_Although_ … you froze as your body became tense, your heart skipping a beat. If she had been inside your head then she would know about how you felt, about _everything._

“She didn’t even trust you enough to talk to you about it, to ask for your permission.” The Master’s voice quietened as he leaned towards you, his hand trailing across your shoulder as he tried to draw you in against him. You figured he was faking some form of sympathy, trying to be mockingly comforting while also slamming down at your walls. Successfully sowing the seeds of doubt into your subconsciousness. “-Did it when you were least suspecting…”

“No.” You whispered, your defiance still strong as you shrugged away from his touch. 

The Master stilled as he stomped his foot like a child, his hands loose at his sides as he ran his hand across his beard. Within seconds his features narrowed in with determination, seemingly ready to adopt another tactic. “Weren’t you at least curious as to what happened with the Skithra?”

“W-What?” You stammered, your own thoughts thrown off course by his sudden change of subject. “What has that got to do with this?”

“Oh come on.” The Master threw his head backwards, his hair falling across his face once again. “THINK!”

You shuddered from his shout, his volume loud and unforgiving as the same manic mad man you had watched in the matrix returned. Deciding not to push your luck any further, you thought back to that day.

_Not that you could remember much of it anyway._

Closing your eyes briefly you sighed as the first thought which came to you was waking up in the small bed in the TARDIS’s medbay, of the scratchy covers which rustled against your skin as you tried and failed to catch a wink of sleep. You could still remember the lethargy which had embraced your limbs, the bandages which had been tightly wound across your neck and shoulder; the knot digging into your skin.

“She told me she found me.” You revealed, your head shaking as your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “That I was _fine_.”

“After a bite from a Skithra?” The Master scoffed, amusement clearly written across his features. “Deadly poison, could kill you in hours.”

You shrugged, the confusion remaining on your face. Mutely you noted that it was probably going to become a permanent fixture to your features with the rate the day was going. 

“It was a dud.”

“No such thing.”

“She said It didn’t matter.”

“ _Because_ she already knew what had happened.” The Master reasoned, his voice heavy as he emphasised the key point he was trying to make. You could hear the frustration in his speech now, his body relaxed and slumped forwards as you stood ready to defend the Doctor at every turn. “She had already been rummaging through your head-”

You shook your head as you raised your hand to cut him off. “No this is just-” 

You paused, your hands falling as you decided to end the conversation there, sick of going around in the same self-debilitating circle. With a gesture towards the corridor you started to walk away, your head tilted to the side as you called back over your shoulder. “This is all your fault. The Doctor would _never_ -”

Suddenly a hand gripped your shoulder tightly as it spun you around, The Master’s face drawn near as he slammed you back up against the wall. You gritted your teeth as your fingers flew to his hands, your own trying desperately to pry them away.

“YOU’RE STILL HOLDING ON TO HER!” The Master shouted, his face red with anger as he seethed with energy. Exhaling frantically, he shook his head a soft chuckle escaping his lips as he sighed loudly. “Ah (Y/N)”

Slowly the Master’s hands wandered to your neck, his body pressed against your own. “I thought you were smarter than this. I _really_ did.”

“I am.” You stated, lip trembling as you tried to cover your fear for his actions. Slowly the Master’s hands drifted across your face, his fingertips resting against your hairline beside your temples. 

Pushing against him, you wriggled in his grip, crying out when he forced you back against the wall. Meeting his gaze you stared him down defiantly, a lone soldier ready to fight against an army of a thousand legions. “I’m smart enough to know _never_ to _trust_ you.”

The Master smiled as he tilted his head, his breath brushing against your cheek as he slipped his fingers onto your temples. A pressure instantly poking away at your head as it continued to grow, merging with the dull ache which had plagued you throughout the day. 

Pressing his lips against your ear, you suppressed a shiver as he whispered so lowly you almost missed it. “Let me show you.”

_You shifted uncomfortably in your seat, your hands adjusting the straps of your navy dress as they rested across your shoulders loosely. Across from you your date for the night rambled away avidly, his glasses perched on the end of his nose as he inspected the menu at the same time._

_The restaurant you had found yourselves in was a little more pricey than your usual choice, picked by your blind date in order to impress you. Little did he know that you had already researched him thoroughly, your access to the MI6 records proving too tempting for your restless mind. You almost hadn’t come, especially once you had seen the way he looked._

_It’s not that your friend would have known he was almost the spitting image of O, his hair and mannerisms reflecting your old partner uncomfortably so. His eyes were the only differing feature, a light blue instead of the familiar chocolate which melted your skin, set a fire in your stomach and left you lost in a daze forever._

_“So what are your interests?”_

_You jolted back into the conversation as the other diners bustled around you, the soft clinking of cutlery on china filling the air. Quietly pop music songs played to add to the atmosphere, so disjointed from the high end picture the restaurant's decor and prices tried to paint. You pushed away a strand of hair from your face, tucking it behind your ear as you answered the question as truthfully as you could._

_“Oh… my interests…” You paused, your mind blanking at the worst possible moment. “Uh right. Yeah! No yeah my interests they uh...”_

_O’s look alike- Charlie- leaned forwards, a cheeky smile tugging at his features. “It’s not supposed to be a difficult question.”_

_“Yeah I know.” You apologised, your hands flapping in the air as you gestured to his end of the table. Flinching you narrowly missed your drink, your fingers quickly encircling the base as you balanced the precariously filled glass of wine. “You go first!”_

_Charlie rolled his shoulders as he leaned back in his chair, his face pulled into confusion before quickly melting away. He was a fan of talking about himself, you had noted- the fact especially noticeable from the way he puffed out his chest and endlessly steered the conversation back inwards. One glance at his twitter timeline had told you enough._

_Lord almighty, why had you agreed to come again?_

_“Well I’m an avid star gazer.” Charlie beguiled, his hands rubbing together enthusiastically. “Love everything to do with space really!”_

_Your heart plummeted as the glimmer in his eyes reminded you of O once again, of his enthusiasm for the lesser known subjects, of his hands as they-_

_Nope. Not now._

_“Ha!” You forced, your eyes fluttering as they fell down to the menu left open before you. Your shoulder hunched forwards as you closed yourself off from the rogue thoughts and the conversation at hand. “Ah. Yeah, that's fair. I quite like it a-” “Do you believe in aliens?”_

_You flinched as once again you were cut off, your eyebrow raising as he leaned forwards in interest._

_“Uh…” You drawled, your eyes shifting around the room uncomfortably. “Maybe? I don’t know what-”_

_“I do.” Charlie exclaimed, his hands digging into his pocket as he pulled free his phone. Clicking on the browser, you watched silently as the light from his screen splayed across his face. “Do a lot of research on them actually. There’s one in particular actually that I have my eye on, people say that their Earths sole guardian-”_

_You rolled your eyes as your gaze dropped away, your hands gripping the wine glass beside you tightly as you swirled it around in your hand. Typical. Just typical._

_“Huh.” You murmured as you tried in vain to ignore the tugs of dejavu which filled your head, your mind desperately blocking out those chocolate eyes. “Course you do.”_

_Your disinterest spanned for a few moments as you focused solely on the burn of the alcohol as it slipped down your throat, the bitterness of the wine tethering you to the room. This moment. So lost in your thoughts you took up people watching, your mind frantically formulating a plan to leave this point in time and to retreat back to your flat; back to your tempting tub of Ben and Jerry’s ice-cream._

_“Excuse me.” Charlie excused as he finally looked up from his phone, you jolted upright as you smiled wide your features feigning interest._

_“Just gonna pop to the-” He gestured across to the toilets on the opposite side of the room, his eye twitching as he winked towards you. You nodded once, your hands dipping into your pocket to seek out your phone for entertainment and company._

_“Sure yeah.”_

_Charlie scattered away, your eyes trailing his form as he disappeared into the mens toilets on the other side of the room. You watched for a few moments as the world continued to bustle around you, a shadowy figure slipping into the toilets in his wake. Shrugging you turned back to the device in your hand, your fingers flying away at the screen as you opened up your recent notifications._

**_Beth - 1 New Message_ **

_\------------------------------------_

_So? How's it going?_

_\------------------------------------_

_Ah- yes that's why you were in this situation._

**_(Y/N) - 19:01pm_ **

_\------------------------------------_

_Yeah great._

_\------------------------------------_

**_Beth - 19:02pm_ **

_\------------------------------------_

_That doesn’t sound very convincing._

_\------------------------------------_

**_(Y/N) - 19:02pm_ **

_\------------------------------------_

_Wasn’t meant to be._

_\------------------------------------_

**_Beth - 19:04pm_ **

_\------------------------------------_

_Come on girl. You need to get over him eventually. That guy you keep swanning over has probably already moved on. You know what they say- when you’re down under…_

_\------------------------------------_

**_(Y/N) - 19:06pm_ **

_\------------------------------------_

_Stop. I get it._

_\------------------------------------_

**_(Y/N) - 19:06pm_ **

_\------------------------------------_

_Besides I am over him. Couldn’t care less._

_\------------------------------------_

_You huffed dramatically as you slammed your phone down on the table, your action drawing a glance from a nearby table. Rolling your eyes, you reached for your wine once more; throwing the glass back as you downed the rest of the contents eagerly._

_O was just a mere blip in your past, of course you were over him. Sure you’ll admit the first few days, no weeks- ok month was harder than you thought. But at the end of the day he had made his choice, disappearing to the other side of the planet without a second's hesitation._

_Fucker didn’t even stay the full night._

_You shivered as your eyes threatened to water at the memory of waking up to find the bed empty, your head merged between the gap in your pillows and you stayed rolled up tightly beneath the covers._

_He had promised._

_Your heart panged in your chest as you felt your casual smile fall from your face, your hand tightening around the bottom of the empty wine glass. It wasn’t until he was gone did you realise just how much he had filled in the blanks in your life, what an impact he actually had on your every day._

_God you missed him._

_You flinched as your ears tuned into the song playing in the background of the restaurant, your eyes raising to the nearby speaker as you willed it to stop._

**_‘You fake a smile, ya, lie and say you're better now than ever and your life's okay. But it's not, no. You're doing all these things out of desperation. You're going through six degrees of separation’_ **

_Catching a nearby waitress's attention you gestured her over to your table, your smile faltering as she stopped before you._

_“Can I help?”_

_“Sorry would you mind-” You gestured to the nearby speaker, your voice catching in the back of your throat as your cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. “-could we skip this song?”_

_“Uh-” The woman stepped away, her face one of confusion before reluctantly nodding. “Of course. I’ll go sort that for you now.”_

_You smiled again as she disappeared from your table, her shoulder hunched as she slipped behind the nearby bar to speak to one of her colleagues. You pretended not to notice her whispering away, or the eyes which quickly fell on your form from her co-workers._

_Great. Now you really looked the part._

_Grasping at your phone you turned it around in your hands, your eyes lifelessly staring at the screen as you tried to ignore the lyrics to the cheesy breakup pop song. You had already listened to enough of them over the past few months alone._

**_‘First, you think the worst is a broken heart, what's gonna kill you is the second part._ ** **_And the third, is when your world splits down the middle-”_ **

_The music shut off and to your relief slipped back to a bog standard radio station._

_Your happiness however was cut short as the radio station was switched, and another familiar break-up pop song filled the restaurant around you; the tune too upbeat for your current mood._

**_‘Ain't nobody can hold me like the way you hold me, End up on my own almost every night. I must be the only, Feeling like losing you'll show me how to be lonely’_ **

_Great. Fucking brilliant-_

_“Can I take your order M’am?”_

_You dropped your phone in surprise as the waitress from before returned, her lips tugging upwards at the edges at your reaction. You shifted as you wrapped your arms around yourself, your hands rubbing up and down your exposed skin as you glanced back towards the bathrooms inquisitively._

_How long did it take to-_

_No. That was it. You were_ **_done._ **

_Pushing back the chair you brushed down your navy dress, the material shimmering in the low light as you straightened up your appearance. Turning around you grabbed your coat from the back of your chair, tugging the leather across your arms as you gestured towards the bathroom at the back of the room._

_“Uh- you know what I think I’m going to leave.” You paused, biting your lip as you dipped down to pick up your bag. Retrieving your purse, you quickly pulled free a £20 note. It was more than enough to cover the single glass of red wine, but you weren’t about to hang around for change._

_Thrusting it towards the waitress you shuffled back and away from the table, your words hurried as you gestured towards the bathroom. “I was with someone- I’ll let them know but they might want to stay.”_

_The waitress could only nod as you quickly stormed to the back of the restaurant, leaving a whirlwind in your wake. Glancing down at your phone, you frowned at the time as you noted your date had been in the bathroom for over ten minutes._

_God you hoped you weren’t about to interrupt something._

_Approaching the men's you swallowed away your nerves, your eyes casting around the bustling restaurant quickly before throwing the door open and marching in. You frowned as it led into a small room, dark ornate wood adorning the walls as three empty stools stood to your right. Ominously the door creaked shut behind you, the room being cast into a murky atmospheric darkness._

_“Hey?” You called out, your eyes trailing the stalls as you stepped further into the room. “Hello?”_

_You frowned as silence fell across you, an unsettling feeling settling in the pit of your stomach. At the end of the room, three frosted windows were propped open; a cool wind slipping through and sending a chill down your spine. Beside them, stood the only stool which remained closed._

_A loud sigh passed your lips as you walked towards it slowly, your hand pressing lightly against the wood as you knocked delicately. “Charlie I just wanted to say it’s been nice meeting you bu-”_

_You gasped as the flimsy door creaked open from your knock, revealing an all but empty stool; a small figurine left perched on the floor._

_Frowning you bent down, your hands encircling the small plastic like statue as you brought it into the light. Ironically the plastic copy wore the same outfit as Charlie, its small moulded features too familiar to be a coincidence._

_Turning back to the open window you marched forwards, your hair falling across your face as you looked around. The windows opened up into an alleyway that ran along back of the restaurant, the exposed brick walls lined with industrial bins. At the end of the murky alley was a single wooden fence, the entrance gate swinging wide open on its hinges._

_Bathrooms on the ground floor, easy for slipping away unnoticed._

_Looking down at the figurine in your hand you turned away from the window, your back to the glass as the wind brushed against your hair._

_Was this some kind of sick joke?_

_“You son of a bitch.” You cursed, anger flaring within you as you stared at the figurine in your hand. Swearing loudly you gripped each end of the plastic toy, snapping it in half before tossing it across the room in a fit of rage._

_“Looking for someone, Love?”_

_You screamed as you spotted a dark figure by the entrance of the bathrooms, their head bent forwards as the hood of their coat remained drawn high to conceal their features. Panting you calmed yourself down, your back straightening as you ran a hand through your hair to smarten your appearance. “Sorry… scared me.”_

_The man before you remained silent as he simply watched, his presence unsettling as you shifted in your spot. Clearing your throat you did what you knew best, you talked._

_“Have you seen a tall lanky guy with-”_

_You paused, shaking your head as you suddenly realised the absurdity of your situation. Stood in the men’s bathroom hunting down your blind date; of whom you had no interest in regardless. Raising your hands you started towards the door, approaching the figure slowly. “You know what, don't worry he’s already left. Saved me the trouble.”_

_You were about to pass him when your footsteps froze, your eyes quickly glancing back to his form as you caught a glimpse of the face beneath the hood. Part of your mind screamed at you to turn away and carry on walking, to ignore the familiarity which rang wild at the back of your consciousness._

_Your curiosity however, as usual got the better of you._

_“Do I know you?” You asked casually, your hand encircling the handle of the bathroom entrance. “You look-”_

_The mystery man’s shoulders straightened as he turned towards you fully, his head tilted to the side before his hands gripped for the edge of his hood. With one dramatic swing, he threw it backwards revealing a pair of chocolate orbs you knew all too well._

_Your breath hitched as you released your grip on the bathroom door, your feet stepping backwards as your eyes widened in surprise. “O?”_

_“Interesting.” O muttered as he stepped closer, his eyes narrowed as he stalked towards you slowly._

_“What are you doing here? Are you back? Are-”_

_You paused in your rant as you tilted your head suspiciously. “Wait are you following me?”_

_“Don’t flatter yourself, dear.” O sighed as he rolled his neck, a loud click filled the room before he shuffled forwards again. He seemed different, especially in the way that he carried himself; unfamiliar to the man you had last seen. “Just having a little fun. Surprised the Doctor left me unattended for 77 years. I have caused so much trouble...”_

_He snapped back to the present, away from his rant as he pointed towards you. “Didn’t anticipate you seeing through the filter though.”_

_“What are you on about?” You asked incredulously, your feet shuffling away from the door and back towards the window._

_Shaking your head in frustration, you pointed at him accusingly. “You know what, don't answer that. But just so you know a text message wouldn’t have gone far!”_

_O scoffed as his footsteps faltered, “Ah… well that certainly explains your reaction.”_

_You glanced between his cocky grin to the broken figurine on the ground, your anger flaring as you gritted your teeth. There was no way this was all a coincidence. “Did you set this up huh? In league with Beth? Is this just some game to you?”_

_Following your line of sight, O shrugged as he met your gaze once again. “Oh him? He annoyed me.”_

_Your heart plummeted at the implications. Had he come all the way back just to mess with you? Fists clenched you stepped forwards, your body nearing his own as you leered closely at him; his cocky grin fuelling your fire further._

_Since when did he become such an asshole?_

_“Fuck you.” You hissed, your hand whipping outwards as you slapped him across the cheek hard. O gasped as he leant to one side, his hands pressing to his cheek as he watched you storm past him and towards the door._

_“Where are you going?”_

_“Away from here.”_

_Your hands encircled the handle as you felt tears prick in the corner of your eyes, your heart heavy from seeing your friend again let alone from the cruel trick he had seemingly played on you. Glancing across your shoulder, you spared him a brief final glance. “From you.”_

_“I can’t let you do that.”_

_You scoffed as you fell for his words, your hand releasing the handle as you turned to face him expectantly. “And why’s that?”_

_O marched forwards, his eyes wide as he encroached your own personal bubble. Slowly his gaze tore down your walls, his chocolate orbs swallowing you whole as he closed the gap between you both. You could feel the heat radiating off his body, especially as his fingers grasped hesitantly at your waist; lost amongst the fabric of your dress._

_Your eyes fell to his lips as he gravitated towards you, your own longing to connect with his own as your heart hammered away in your chest. You both stayed still for a few moments, the silence of the room suffocating you as your breaths intermingled. Then before you knew it you were clashing together, your lips connected as his arms pulled you flush against him._

_Just like that the memories came rushing back, his hands wrapped tightly around you as his warmth eased your aching heart. Your souls pulled together like magnets, his touch irresistible. Flashes of the kiss in the pool, of your shared embrace in your flat came rushing back. The moans and gasps as you connected in an entangled web of limbs filling your ears once again, the taste of his lips as they merged with your own after exploring every part of your-_

_You pushed him away harshly, your lungs filling with air as you sent him a sharp glare. O frowned as he recovered himself from the kiss, his hand running through his hair tantalisingly. You panted as you regained your breath, your eyes never leaving him as he simply stood and watched; the same smirk filling his features once more._

_Growling you threw your hand wide once again, connecting with the other cheek as you slapped him hard. The clap of skin filled the room as he spun on his heel, his head thrown back as he groaned loudly._

_“Ouch.”_

_“FUCK!” You cried as you turned on the spot, your hands tugging at your dress as you tried in vain to smarten your outward appearance. “WHAT THE FUCK! You go awol run to the other side of the planet and then randomly appear in the men's bathroom while I'm on a date to KISS ME?”_

_O laughed to himself as he turned back to face you, his fingers trailing his lip as he dabbed away at a spot of blood. “I’ll admit that went a little differently in my head.”_

_You shook your head in disbelief, your skin crawling as your stomach flipped with need. The desire to pull him back towards you and into a heated embrace stronger than you cared to admit. “You’re unbelievable.”_

_“And yet-” O paused as he closed the space between you once more, his eyes shimmering with an untold emotion as he stared you down with an intensity that set your nerves alight. “-you’re still here.”_

“AH!” You screamed your hands clamping onto his own and pulling them from your temple. Panting as though you had just run a mile you turned away from the Master, your hands resting on your knees as you remained hunched inwards. Nausea swelled in your stomach as a burning sensation erupted from the back of your throat.

_You were going to be sick._

“Huh” The Master’s voice hummed from behind you, his tone flat. “Not what I was going for but it’ll do the trick.”

Like a lit match beside a flammable liquid your anger flared, burning brightly with the newfound knowledge and memories in your head. Spinning on your heel you marched forwards, his eyes widening slightly as he watched you with a slight concern.

“WHAT WAS THAT!?”

“A memory.” 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN A MEMORY!”

“A repressed memory.” The Master shrugged indifferently, “Some of my best work.”

You growled as you threw your hand wide, your palm connecting with the side of his face as you slapped him hard. Shaking away the stinging sensation from your hand, you relished in the hiss which erupted from his lips. That was until it dissolved into a sadistic chuckle.

Shaking your head you went over the events, your stomach twisting in a nauseating fashion as you remembered the small figurine you had snapped with your own hands.

The TCE. Charlie. The figure.

“ _Oh_ my god.” Your stomach lurched as your mind quickly caught up with your actions. “The figure was…”

“Yes.” The Master laughed maniacally, his voice wheezy as he continued. “Pretty brutal if you were to ask me.”

“But I-” You stammered, your heart failing as you stared down at your hands in disgust. “I…” 

Standing straight, the Master rolled his eyes as his hand encircled your elbow tugging you further down the corridor. “Don’t be so _melodramatic_. He was already dead before you split him in half.”

“But don’t you see now?” He glanced across to you as he tugged you around a corner, his touch gentle as he traced his thumb across your upper arm. “If I wanted to keep something hidden from you I could.”

“Ha!” The Master jumped for joy as he released his hold on you, his feet shuffling backwards as he beckoned you to follow him. “It’s really a day for revelations isn’t it! Come on, we’re almost there-” 

“How many more are there?” You questioned, the strength in your voice all but gone as you numbly trudged along after him. “How many times have you played god with my life?”

“Although I would love to spend the rest of the day blowing your mind. We have work to do.”

“NO!” You shouted in defiance, your voice raw and aching. At this point, you had resigned yourself to the fact that you were fighting a losing battle. “NO! YOU DON’T GET TO DO THIS!” “I DO!” The Master returned with equal power, his shoulders hunched forwards as he waited for you to fall in line with him. “Especially when you want your precious Doctor to remain safe and sound locked away in the Matrix.” 

You stopped before his twisted figure, your eyes avoiding his own as you stared down at the floor. A familiar emptiness engulfing you entirely. 

You were done fighting. 

Retreating into your head, you didn’t even flinch as the Master’s fingers encircled the crook of your elbow once again. His footsteps a repetitive beat as you stalked the desolate hallways of the citadel. You were surrounded by darkness, destruction all around you as the Master tread through its wake. 

You were so far away from Earth, far from the familiarity of your home. Your heart broken in pieces on the floor, mind shattered beyond belief and will completely deflated as you allowed yourself to be led through the remnants of an alien civilisation. Your footprints left in the dust of fallen men and lost history in a world you didn’t even belong to. 

And then there were your friends, left to fend for themselves on an alien planet against a hoard of metallic monsters. The Cybermen. Whose silhouettes and screeching metal march would surely haunt your dreams of years to come.

“Somehow you are even more _insufferable_ when you’re silent.”

Slowly you turned to the Master, your body shrinking beneath his stare as he watched you revel in the ruins of your own head, your own life.

“Leave me alone.”

“Oh are you sulking now? Really you _humans_ are-”

“What do you expect?” You hissed, tears slipping from the corner of your eyes as you tugged your arm free from his grip loosely. The Master flinched as he prepared himself for you next move, relaxing when he noted your slumped posture; completely submitted.

“You’ve hijacked my friend, condemned the others to die and just revealed to me that as well as being a double agent and false friend for over three years, that you’ve hidden memories from me all my life.” You whispered, the hollowness in your heart leaving you feeling cold and worthless.

Sighing, you dropped your gaze to your feet, “I wish you had just left me to die with my friends.” 

The Master stepped backwards slightly, his hands fiddling at his side as he glanced down the corridor quickly. “Hmph” He sighed, as though he was fighting with his own urges, “Come on one last stop.”

You followed silently as you were led down the hallway and through an archway, the walls opening up into an all too familiar room. You became distracted by your surroundings, your feet shuffling around the outskirts of the room as you took it all in. It was just like the one you had seen in your dream, the walls a bright yellow as a warm light shone down from the swirling rings in the centre. 

Beneath the lights was a lone table, its surface a clinical white as it stood out against the rest of the furniture in the room. You surged forwards as you trailed your fingers across the surface, your fingertips tingling with energy as your mind wandered back to the images of the child you had seen.

“What is this place?”

The Master rocked on his heels from the entrance, his hands tucked deeply into his pockets. “This my dear. Is what I like to call the _Timeless_ Chamber.”

You frowned as you turned your attention back to scoping your surroundings, your hands seeking the large abacus type structure before you. Pushing across the small wooden balls, you flinched as the image of the child convulsing filled your head.

“Open your mind.” 

You scoffed, sparing the Master a wide glance; eager to keep the distance between you both.“Do you _seriously_ think I’m letting you anywhere near my head again?”

“ _Fine_.” The Master smiled as he nodded to himself, his feet shuffling as he slowly walked around the outskirts of the room. Eyeing him suspiciously you mirrored his movements, ensuring that the central chair was between you at all times. “There once was a traveller-”

“I know what this room is.” You sneered, your eyes falling back to the central chair. “What happened here- It’s in my head to, remember?” 

You shuffled slightly to the side, your foot knocking something soft on the ground. Glancing down, your skin crawled as you noticed a soft toy discarded. Reaching out you picked it up, the edge of your nail tracing the stitching as you brushed the dust away from its surface. “That poor child…”

“Picked apart like a rat in a lab. The truth behind regeneration.”The Master sighed, his hand raising to pinch the bridge of his nose. Your gaze snapped across to him as you eyed his movement wearily, his eyes far away and lost amongst his own memories. “The genetic code was pulled from the child and spliced into the founding fathers DNA. Passed down from generation to generation.” 

His body shuddered as a shiver seemingly took hold, his hands clenched into fists as the same anger you had witnessed earlier returned. “To me.”

Your heart lifted as you caught a glimpse of something other than mania embracing his being, your mind quickly connecting the dots to his behaviour and dishevelled appearance. Was this what it was all about? But what did it mean?

“Atleast we can agree on something.” You said, “What they did to that poor child…”

“I know.” The Master stepped forwards, his hand outstretched towards you. Raising a hand you backed away, “But they’ve paid for their lies now. It’s all burned. All gone.”

Looking around the remnants of the room you sighed, your head pounding as you leant against the white chair; your hands clutching the small child's toy tightly.“So why are we here?”

“Because of _you_.”

You frowned, “What exactly have I got to do with any of this? I thought I was just your insurance-”

“NO! This is all for _you_. This was all _your_ plan.” The Master skipped back around the room, his footsteps light as he returned to the entrance. The hairs on the back of your neck bristled as you watched him suspiciously. “You were the one that made me realise that some good can still come out of this, all of this.”

Stepping dramatically into the light, the Master smiled. “Change.”

“Change?” You repeated, your head tilted in confusion.

“What if I could give birth to a new race from the ashes of old? Create something good with the remnants of this lie?” His hands rubbed themselves together excitedly, his body practically vibrating. “Oh- you’re going to _love_ it.”

He froze, his stillness uncharacteristic as a chill swept through the room. Staring at you ominously the Master slipped his hand into his jacket, pulling free a single circular tube. “And then there’s _you_.”

Panic rose within you as you eyed the device in his hand wearily, your sense of ease vanishing within seconds. “What is that?”

“This?” The Master brought the device high, its surface shimmering in the light of the room. Across its surface were the same circular symbols that surrounded you wherever you turned. “Oh!”

The Master stepped closer again, his head inclined as if he was a wolf stalking it’s prey. Your thoughts became muddled as you backed up once again, your hands pressing against a solid wall and you shuffled yourself into a dead end. “This _love_... is the genetic code for Regeneration.”

_Regeneration? What?_

You blinked in confusion as you watched him flip the device over in his hand, a small metallic cap falling off to the floor to reveal a pointed edge. You winced as the ache in your head returned, your palm pressed to your temple as you fell forwards. Images of the woman and child flashed before you, her hands clasped around a similar device.

Peering up at the approaching Timelord, you felt your skin crawl.

“My own recipe really, made it myself.” The Master snorted as he tossed it between his hands. “A modified virus capable of altering specific DNA, spliced from the genetic code of the Doctor, myself and…. 

He stopped, his eyes clashing with your own as you pulled yourself back to your feet. Your shoulders squared and chin raised ready for a final stand. 

“And?” You probed, still unsure as to what this all meant for you.

The Master tilted his head, his eyes softening as a genuine smile slipped across his features. The look tugged at your heart as a sense of hope began to seed itself in the pit of your stomach, his eyes light from the storm that plagued them as he extended the device towards you.

“ _ **You.**_ ”


	4. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys!  
> Please don't hate me.

“You?”

The Master’s footsteps faltered as he raised an eyebrow in confusion, “No… _You_.”

You tilted your head, your breathing slow as you tried in vain to hide the slight tremor in your hands. Pressing a single finger to your chest you re-iterated the point again, “Me?”

“Yes... **_you_**.” The Master ceased his slow stalk forwards, sighing loudly as he swiped his free hand across his face in exasperation.

You were confused, your head torn in two as you struggled to comprehend the route the conversation had taken. Gallifrey burning, the voices that echoed in your head, the doctor and the timeless child? How did _any_ of this have _anything_ to do with you? 

Swallowing away the lump in your throat, you stood your ground. “You’re just being cryptic for the hell of it now.”

The Master shrugged before sliding one foot across the dusty tiles towards you, the rubber of his sole squeaking across its surface. His head was tilted forwards in a somewhat approachable manner, eyes conveying a serene sense of benignancy as he cautiously closed the distance between you. The device which had been extended towards you, fell to his side.

“A human Timelord.” He announced loudly, gesturing grandly into the air.

He froze, his finger pressing against his lips as he seemingly considered his words carefully. Eyes rolling into the back of his head he jumped on the spot erratically, his body twisting with a theatrical flair. “Well- proto-timelord? No! You’d be something new.”

His gaze snapped to your own like a taut rubber band breaking, his irises sparking with an unplaceable emotion. Hope? Longing? Sadistic pleasure? You weren’t sure what you were seeing, let alone what you were imagining anymore. All that you did know, was the wide grin that tugged across his features was enough to make your skin crawl. 

“Different.” He emphasised again, teeth flashing menacingly through his tight smile.

“I don’t understand wh-”

“But you do.” The Master corrected before you could finish, his hand rising to brush across your cheek as he moved a stray piece of hair away from your face. Your muscles tensed as his fingertips ran across your ear, the touch sending shivers down your spine. 

“You’re just stalling for time, probably scheming up a way to escape-” 

He frowned, his eyes shifting ominously as a torrent of frustration fluttered across his features. Pressing his hand to your cheek, his thumb caressed your skin as he slipped his touch to your chin; raising your head high. “I can see it in your eyes.”

Twitching your head away from his touch you stepped backwards in trepidation, afraid of drowning in the dark aura he seemingly produced. You dragged your eyes over his haggard appearance wearily, your gaze lingering on the device clutched loosely in his grip momentarily. 

The Master before you was seemingly a shell of the man you used to know, his darkness twisting and contorting him into someone you barely recognised. He had finally fully surrendered to that storm in his eyes, swallowed whole by a raging desire that burned brightly behind every action and every word he undertook.

You had always known that the Master was susceptible to his darker tendencies. It was a trait of his personality that had shone through even during his time as O, the chaos he revelled in was always close behind in his shadow. But you had never seen him so submerged in the darkness before, you never thought he could fall so prey to it. But maybe that’s what he wanted? Maybe this was who he truly was at heart.

Things were never as simple as they seemed though, every life and moment far more complicated than imaginable. So as you stood there staring at his form while the iron grip of fear and anticipation held your heart, you couldn’t help but notice his own facade decaying. His smile seemingly faltering from your retreat as his hand which had caressed your skin hovered in the space between you.

Was it truly what he wanted? Or was there something else going on in that head of his? 

You shook yourself from your reverie, making a note to address his shifting attitude later and instead focusing on your current situation. Stalling was out of the window- obviously, and escaping for the door was futile. So tackling the situation head on it was…

But where did you even begin? How could you fully comprehend what he was asking of you- A human timelord? What?

A sense of dread niggled in the pit of your stomach, your heart refusing to listen to the seemingly obvious truth that stood before you. 

He didn’t just want change, he wanted to change you. To mould you as if you were a piece of clay, adding the extra material of a race you barely knew. He wanted to alter the fundamental part of who you were, shifting you into an image he seemingly approved of.

You coughed into your elbow as you cleared your throat of the dust which lingered in the air, “I barely know what a Timelord is-”

“Doesn’t matter.” The Master cut through again. Flicking his head he shuffled closer once more, his long unruly fringe falling across his eyes; casting a dark shadow across his features, “They’re burnt to the ground now, Timelords no more. You can be something new.”

“NO!” You blurted out defiantly, your nose wrinkled in obvious disgust. “No... If that’s what you’re proposing then I don’t want anything to do with it.”

“Oh.” The Master laughed, his free hand falling to his chest as a low chuckle bubbled past his lips. Flipping the device in his hand nonchalantly he eyed you warily, his gaze flickering between you and a point just past you. Frowning you glanced across your shoulder, your heart racing as he suddenly surged forwards in your peripheral vision. 

You grunted as you were pushed back into the nearby wall, his forearm clamped across your shoulders as the device lingered in his other hand beside his leg. Kicking your feet outwards, you tried in vain to knock him in the shins. The Master simply laughed in response, his body twisted as he successfully kept you restrained.

You had taken his bait, allowing yourself to become distracted and giving him the ample opportunity to attack. 

“Oh (Y/N). I wasn’t proposing anything.”

An audible groan rumbled from the back of your throat as you pressed your fingernails into the skin of his forearm, your body tensed as you pushed hard to alleviate the pressure. You suppressed the rising hope inside you his arm slipped slightly from your struggle, your heart hammering in your chest as the adrenalin started to pump through your veins.

You weren’t going down without a fight. 

“Why are you doing this?” You hissed.

The Master ignored you as he shifted his weight, your teeth gritted as you pushed hard once again. Secretly you revelled in the panicked look that briefly crossed his features as you shifted partially from his grip, his eyes wide as he glanced between you and his arm. Your success was short lived however as his other arm shifted, the device rising into your line of sight as his fingers ran across its metallic surface. With a quick flurry of movements he adjusted two small sliders, a small glass display lighting up with a bright white.

“I understand that you’re angry- that you want control.” You pressed, the panic which bubbled within you flaring as he turned the device in his grip. “But why me?”

The device released a shrill beep as the Master smirked to himself, his large round eyes meeting yours. He almost seemed sympathetic as he watched you struggle beneath his weight, a strange clarity filling them for the briefest of moments. “This is probably going to hurt.”

With a sharp flick of the wrist, the Master brought the device in towards your neck. An involuntary gasp tore from your throat as your hands barely released their grip on his forearm to catch his wrist, the device’s needle mere inches away from plunging into your neck.

Grunting you seethed with anger and fear as you forced all your energy into keeping the device away from your skin, your eyes wide in terror as you glanced between the man before you and your impending fate.

“DON'T I GET A CHOICE!?” You groaned, your head falling back against the wall as your arms began to shake with exertion, tiredness washing over you in waves. Your burst of adrenalin and energy was quickly fading, your skin turning cold as a stark acceptance began to wash through you.

“When you were younger-” Your voice cracked as your elbows threatened to buckle. Changing tactics you met his intense gaze, your eyes interlocking for mere seconds before his own quickly shifted away. “-wouldn’t you have wanted a choice before you looked into the Schism?”

Your words seemingly struck a nerve as the pressure forcing down upon you lessened, The Master’s grip loosening as his fingers twitched. His ever wandering eyes finally locking with your own once more as a tremor wracked his body, a moment so brief it was almost as though a ghost had walked over his lonely grave.

Content with the reaction you had received you powered on, your knuckles turning a stark white as you continued to hold him back. “I don’t understand why you want to do this…”

Tears pricked at your eyes as a frog formed in the back of your throat, your skin crawling as the stark realisation dawned upon you. The truth fully settling in with a sense of dread and… disappointment? You unintentionally dug your nails into his exposed skin, breaking the surface and drawing blood. 

“Is it because you hate me?”

The Master’s jaw clenched as he looked away, “No.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, you-”

“THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?” You screamed, your voice cracking as the raw emotion shattered through your walls and poured out from you. An electric atmosphere broiled in the negative space between you, the untouchable energy nothing like the usual crackling pit of desire that lingered when you were close. Instead of magnets drawn to each other you were repelled, an invisible barrier sealing you away from his usual draw and instead pushing you back to safety; far away from his tendrils of influence.

“IS IT BECAUSE I’M HUMAN?!”

“YES!” The Master shouted back suddenly, his confession causing you to gasp in surprise.

Instantaneously the Master’s restraint faltered as he tore his arm away from your vice like grip, his body spinning around as he took a step away from you. You watched in stunned silence as his head dropped to the floor, the device still clutched by his side as he groaned loudly. “Yes.”

Turning back to face you he stood silently, vigilantly, his eyes scanning your form piece by piece as he took you all in. In all your years of knowing each other you had never fought like that, never unleashed your feelings in that way. Even when he had revealed himself and tried to kill half of humanity you had never screamed so loudly and powerfully, never poured your heart from your chest.

It scared you to be so vulnerable in front of him and from the looks of it, it scared him to.

You sniffed audibly as your heart plummeted, your mind only just catching up to the revelation as realisation rolled over you like a wave. You didn’t know whether to be relieved that he didn’t hate you, or angry that it was because of your species.

Gasping you tried to calm your breathing, your chest rising and falling as you panted with exertion. Your eyes stung as tears rolled down your cheeks in a never ending river, you weren’t sure you had cried this much in years. Yet again, the past few hours had definitely been an emotional rollercoaster.

_‘Why did you have to be human?’_

The rogue memory bit hard into your heart, its sharp edges digging into your skin and causing you to reel in embarrassment and shame. How could you have been so stupid? So naive? You had known all along that his feelings didn’t extend as deep as your own. Not when you were a _human_. Yet you had still hoped, still thought that maybe- just maybe there might still be something worth salvaging between the two of you.

But now the space that lied between you burned bright with a different energy.

You couldn’t be further apart.

Rolling your shoulders, you straightened your posture to try and regain what little semblance of indifference you had left. Although the tumble of words which slipped free from your mouth with little to no thought contradicted your aim entirely. 

Every breath, every word, every heartbeat was fuelled by your emotions now, there was no time for logic.

“Are you really that disgusted by me? Is my species that bad that you can barely-”

“NO!” The Master stepped forwards, hesitating when you flinched. “NO I-”

His resolve crumbled as his hand ran across his face once again, an anxious tick he had picked up from his years as O. “I-”

You tilted your head, partly intrigued by the sudden shift in demeanour occurring before your eyes. In a blink the Master had seemingly shifted from the manic mad man embroiled in darkness, to a lost soul fighting an impossible cause; shoulders slumped and head hung low in defeat. “I can’t lose-”

“I-” You hated the tremor which wracked your voice, his tired eyes meeting your own. “I’m sorry but I don’t follow-”

“OF COURSE YOU DON’T!” The Master roared unexpectedly, his hands clenched at his sides as he arched forwards in an erratic manner. “HOW COULD I **_EVER_** EXPECT YOU TO UNDERSTAND!”

You frowned as you opened your mouth to retaliate, only to be silenced as he pointed a single arched finger towards you. With a narrowed glare you scrutinised his stance carefully, your attention quickly drawn to his fingers which shook with pent up frustration. “ _You_ asked me to change. But I can’t. This-”

He jabbed the single digit into his own chest, his teeth gritted as he seethed. “-this is part of who I am.”

“But you’re not!” He laughed, “ _You_. A human who has single handedly managed to-”

He spun dramatically, his leg flaring outwards as he kicked at a nearby counter in anger. “ARGH!”

You flinched as the small metal table toppled over and to the side, the various instruments which had littered its surface scattering across the floor with an almighty crash. With heaving shoulders the Master continued to unleash his rage against the poor unsuspecting furniture of the room, crashes and screeches of metal filling the air as it rang out alongside his own roars of rage. 

Rounding to the abacus like structure he paused, his fingers trailing over the aged wood before gripping it harshly and yanking it down to the ground. With a muffled thud structure shattered, sending small circular orbs across the tiled floor.

''All these years I have wanted control over _WHO_ I am.” The Master turned abruptly, his eyes catching the small mirror from your dreams- no- memories. With marching feet he strode towards it, the device still clutched tightly in his right hand. “-CONTROL OVER _MY OWN_ LIFE!”

With a clenched fist he raised it high, his knuckles colliding with the mirror and sending shards of reflective glass across the floor. Regardless he continued, a second punch hitting the twisted metal frame and sending the leftover remnants to the floor at his feet; mixing with the rubble and dust of a now lost civilisation.

Clearing his throat the Master turned his head to the side slowly, his eyes catching your own as he slowly walked back towards you. You remained silent as you watched him approach, your muscles coiled up as tight as a spring as you prepared yourself for the unpredictable.

“After a century of running, a millennia of chaos I thought finally- _FINALLY_ I was free of it all.” He stopped a metre away from you, the distance seemingly endless as your breath caught in the back of your throat.

“So _IMAGINE_ what it felt like for me to learn that _EVERYTHING I AM_ is because of _HER_!” He barked. With a soft groan the Master arched forwards, his free hand pressing into his temple. From his curled position you could see his skin turning a stark red as blood rushed to his head, a single vein pulsing on the side of his forehead. 

“I’m being _torn apart_ by my own mind, do you know how that _feels_?!” 

His words were barely a whimper, your heart aching with compassion despite the circumstances. In another world, another time you would be by his side by now. Hands likely pressed against his shoulders as you drew him into a hug, incapable of understanding but ready and waiting to support him. 

Mentally cursing your empathy, you bit the inside of your lip and took another step away. You couldn’t allow yourself to think like that anymore, couldn’t allow yourself to feel for the twisted shell of a man before you. He had broken what little trust that had remained, obliterated it into a fine dust the moment he had tried to inject you with the virus you had no desire for.

He didn’t deserve your sympathy. Your trust. Your... _feelings._

As if sensing your new resolve the Master uncurled himself from his arched positioning, his shoulders straightening as he peered at you with a new found burning hatred.

“THEN THERE’S YOU! _You._ ” He hissed, your mere existence seemingly poison on his tongue. “You’re _completely_ out of my _control_ and part of me hates you for that-”

He nodded enthusiastically as the redness drained from his face, eyes shimmering in the golden light of the room. “-I _honestly_ do.” 

“Because _you_ \- someone so fragile, has _so much_ influence and you don’t even realise it. _So much_ control.” 

You couldn’t downplay the state of shock which seized your limbs, your body frozen solid from the words that seemingly fell from his mouth in an emotional torrent. 

“I thought I could let you die of the Skithra poison.” The Master revealed, your eyebrows furrowed at the statement. Your head was still fuzzy with memories of that day, the edges blurred into an indistinct mosaic whenever you tried remember past the attack. After his earlier outburst you were sure that he had something to do with it, was this his confession? 

Were these more hidden memories in your head?

You were grounded as the Timelord continued, his weight shifting between his feet as his eyes fluttered around the room. 

“I thought I could just sit and watch you slip away. Leave you to die by your own stupidity, burning the Doctor with the trauma of another life lost to her own hubris.”

You bristled at the comment, your hands clenched into fists at the mere mention of the Doctor. A swarm of protectiveness running in your blood as your mind quickly wandered to your friend, trapped in the matrix with another version of the Master as a guide. The faces of Ryan, Yaz and Graham quickly followed suit, clenched into masks of fear and pain as they were left abandoned to be slaughtered and converted by the Cybermen. 

“I was ready to do it because at least then I’d have a little control over that part of me again.”

You shook your head slowly at the emotional tirade he had subjected you to. Deep inside you could feel the small niggle of light, or hope igniting within you. Tempting you to follow its strands into the darkness he excluded. But how many chances were you willing to give him? How many times were you going to be back at the crossroads like this? 

For years you had wanted O to open up about his feelings, his life. And now with the Master before you seemingly doing just that, every part of you wanted to reach out and pull him from the raging storm waters that threatened to drag him under. But now you hesitated, frozen with the fear of being a pawn for his little game once more. Used for your compassion and empathy, then tossed aside with little consideration for your own feelings and well-being.

No. He didn’t deserve any form of forgiveness, of love. Not like this, and most definitely not after the way he had behaved. Not after the things he had done to you and your friends. 

But maybe- just maybe... he did deserve some sympathy?

With a sigh you reached out for that flickering light inside of you, the sense of hope twisting your stomach and tingling your skin; allowing you to strengthen your resolve. You knew that by the end of the day you’d probably be cursing your own altruistic nature for the likely failure you were constantly setting yourself up for. But even the darkest of minds needed a second chance, and this- this was it.

_One more chance._

“Master…” You began, your footsteps hesitant as you shuffled forwards. You opened your mouth before closing it quickly,unsure of the calibre of words that should follow his own outburst.

The Master recovered your lack of speech with his own, his feet dragging across the tiled floor as he knocked an instrument away from his path. “You (Y/N) (Y/L/N) have somehow become part of-” 

He stopped, his mouth ajar as his gaze narrowed inwards. You froze, as you watched the clarity in his eyes fade with alarming speed. With an exhaled sigh the Timelord snapped his fingers in a repetitive beat, “Ahh (Y/N).” 

With a surge of energy he slid forwards, his feet dragging across the ground as he hovered inches away from your face. In his hands he turned over the device, its sharp pointed end angled away from your skin as he brought it close beneath your gaze. “This will change your biology for the better. You’ll be _untouchable_.” 

Your eyes flickered from analysing the dirt beneath his nails, to staring blankly at his eyes. The Master was bouncing with energy, crackling with chaos as he beamed brightly. “A god.”

A tear slipped from the corner of your eye as the flickering flame of hope within you threatened to extinguish, the foundations of your rebuilt sense of hope shaking on uneven ground. Your despair must have been easy to read as the Master’s eyes shifted between your own, his free hand rising upwards as he pointed towards the ceiling. 

“Don’t worry I trialled the results.” The Master explained, “ _Well_ \- I’ve researched it.”

He stepped backwards as he laughed to himself, his head shaking as he pressed the single digit into his temple. “ _Well_ \- I have all of the Timelord knowledge and experience I could ever need stored right here!” 

You remained silent as you simply watched him shift on the spot with a seemingly nervous, bumbling, chaotic energy. The device in his hands glinted in the low light of the room as it caught its metallic surface, the white display still glowing brightly on the side of its casing.

“When have I been wrong before?” 

Suppressing the need to scoff at the statement, you held desperately onto the dying light. Your face sticky with tears as they slipped from your eyes without resistance.

“With this you can stop people from dying.” The Master tried, his face seemingly hopeful as he held the device before you once again. “You won’t have to worry about your impulses any more.”

“ _Please_ don’t go this way-” You whispered, your breath hitching.

The Master shook his head as he placed his free hand on your shoulder, his touch light and seemingly comforting. “You can afford to make mistakes.”

You shook your head as your eyes interlocked, your soul tumbling in those chocolate brown irises without resistance. Golden shapes reflected across their surface as the lights from the room pulsed, the unknown shapes shifting and merging as you tried to imagine a world where you could stand by his side.

“You _can_ stand by my side.” The Master announced as though he had plucked the words from your head.

A cold chill swept through you as you contemplated his offer for the briefest of moments, your eyes shifting to the device clutched tightly in his hand. You could take the injection and submit yourself to the change he so desperately seemed to crave. To shift and mould your own being into a new version, a proto-timelord? Was that what he had called it?

Regardless of what it was called, it was a leap into the unknown with little knowledge of the consequences. How could he have switched so quickly from the emotionally vulnerable persona back to this twisted ideological power hungry maniac? You frowned as the flickering light of hope within you burnt away, the final embers falling to the ground at your feet; taking with it your sense of pride.

“I should still get a choice. This is my life.” You stated, still clutching desperately at the vein of optimism. You frowned as you met his stare, hoping to tug on the supposed influence you had on him. “If you give me that against my will then I will hate you for the rest of my existence. I can _promise_ you that.”

The Master tilted his head in consideration, his jaw clenched as he ground his teeth. 

“Fine.” He hissed eventually, his face drawn closer as he widened his eyes. “But we both know what you’ll choose in the end.”

“No you don’t.” You bit back, “You can’t possibly know.”

“I’ve been in your head.” The Master jeered, “I _know_.”

You sneered in disgust as you leaned away, creating the negative space between you once more and allowing you to breath. You never liked to think of yourself as a pessimist... but now amongst the ashes of your own pride and hope, whittled down to nothing but a hollow shell of sorrow, you couldn’t see the light. 

_A second chance?_ Pfft. You really were a fool. A fool that always played so well into his games.

Fuelled by your own torrent of emotions and failures, you raised a single accusatory finger. 

“You think my _feelings_ for you-” You gestured to his haughty appearance before you, your face twisted into embittered anger. “-our _history_ will stop me from doing the right thing?”

The Master had the audacity to look coy as he glanced around the room, his hands resting on his hips as he nodded once. You bristled at the action, careful not to follow through on your flares of anger and into his hands once again.

“When you were O, I used to think you were the other half of me. The part that fixed me.” You confessed, intent on making him sit through your own emotional tirade for once. With a celebratory smirk you stepped forwards, hands on your hips as you rolled your shoulders back. “But I don’t believe that’s the case any more. I really don’t. I was never the one that needed fixing, it was _you_.”

You knew that this wasn’t a victory- not by a long shot. But this was your chance, your platform now and you were sure as hell going to make him listen. You submitted to the sadistic pleasure you gained from his feet shifting backwards, his nonchalance persona crumbling before your eyes.

“I am _proud_ of who I am now.” You smiled, your cheeks still damp from your tears. “I am stronger without you.”

You shook your head as you finally freed yourself from the mangled grip he held on your heart. “I don’t _need_ you- I don’t-”

The Master stepped forwards threateningly, your hand simply rising to keep him at bay as you tilted your head. The device hung loosely at his side as you eyed it warily, unsure as to whether he had the nerve to do the unthinkable.

“If you’re asking me to choose.” You lead, “-between the Doctor or following you down this path, all this hate and destruction. Then you should know that I can’t-” 

You hesitated as his own sensitive eyes met yours, red around the edges and gleaming with a sense of sorrow. The whirling storm of darkness close behind however as his hands clenched into tight fists, the skin of his knuckles shifting into a stark white. 

“I can’t stand by your side and watch you do this.” You declared without a second thought.

“If you walk away now that’s it.” The Master seethed, his eyes wild with electricity as he pointed towards you with the device menacingly. “NO MORE SECOND CHANCES!”

“I’ll go.” You said, “I’ll go now and I won’t come back.”

Flashes of MI6 and O played throughout your head like a broken record. Your mind drawn to the memories with ease, threatening to weaken the stance you had taken. You could easily close your eyes and remember the light that had sparkled in his eyes as he had pulled you into his arms, almost taste the heavy breaths you had shared as you spent your final night in each other's embrace. There was no going back after this. The Master’s wild gaze told you so much.

Lines had been crossed, and a boundary had been marked. 

_But everyone deserves a second chance._

You clenched your fist as you sighed loudly, your head rolling backwards briefly before recovering your stature. Edging closer, you looked away to the ground as you jerked on the final stubborn thread of hope you held out for him.

“I’ll go.” You whispered again, your eyes slowly rising to meet his own for what could be the final time. You nibbled away at the dry skin on your bottom lip, anxiety chewing away in your lower abdomen as you opened yourself up one final time. 

The Master was heaving as you entered his personal space, his face indifferent as he watched you with mild curiosity.

You were close enough now that you could feel his quickened breaths brush across your skin, his scent embracing you entirely as it jeopardised your steadfastness. Normally the proximity would send sparks igniting across your skin, a static of desire pulsing between you; impossible to resist. But now, in the remnants of the Citadel it felt empty, muted. Both your hearts on opposite sides of a war, drowning in hate, sorrow and stubbornness.

Swallowing loudly you lowered your voice. “But _please_ \- ask yourself. Is this really what you want?”

The Master’s nostrils flared as he inhaled sharply, the storm in his eyes muting as he stared down at you with the intensity of a supernova. His mind seemingly elsewhere as he shifted his attention across each of your features, studying them closely as though he was imprinting them to his memory for years to come. 

_Please don’t do this._

You weren’t sure whether his calmed exterior was a reassuring change or a worrying one, his usual fidgeting nonexistent as he simply listened. You closed your eyes as you took a deep and calming breath, preparing yourself from the inevitable fall that was to come.

_Please don’t do this._

The words chanted in your mind like a silent prayer, as for a moment you imagined a world where he took your hand. The crossroads you stood at now had haunted your dreams since his revelation on New Years, a knowing point in your future where you would have to decide between your heart and ultimately your moral compass. 

Your eyes flickered open as his fingertips trailed your skin, his touch delicate as he followed the still damp trails from your tears. Subconsciously you leaned into the touch, the hope bubbling away in your veins as you watched a small sad smile tug at the corner of his lips.

For a moment he was there before you, walls lowered and heart on display. His mouth held slightly ajar as he seemingly searched for the words to say.

Then in a blink of an eye, he had disappeared. 

You suppressed a shiver as his touch fell away from your cheek. Choking on his words the Master’s face grew into a wide grin, although the light from his smile didn’t reach his eyes. Instead they betrayed him, their surfaces glistening with regret and grief. 

“I’ve never had greater clarity.”

You frowned as he stepped backwards, his free hand dragging across his face as he tossed the device to the side. With a sharp clatter the metal cylinder collided with the adjacent wall, the light on its side fading as it fell to the ground with a sharp ringing sound. Gasping you stepped away in surprise, your mouth ajar as you glanced between the Master and the metal syringe that rolled across the floor.

“Get out.” The Master warned, his eyes shifting away from you as he stared towards the chair in the centre instead. “I will not extend you the same kindness again.”

You hesitated, your feet rooted to the spot as you raised a hand towards him slowly.

“GET OUT!” The Master roared as he turned to you, the anger and hatred burning bright once again as the darkness consumed him. 

Nodding to yourself you shuffled past him slowly, eyes shifting between the door and his hunched figure. “Mast-”

“I SAID-” With a whip of his fingers and a sharp twist the Master pulled free his Tissue Compression Eliminator, its end glowing ominously as he pointed it in your direction. His eyes shimmered with a dark thrill as he stepped forwards in a sinister manner, his finger lingering on the trigger with little to no hesitation. 

“GET OUT!”

You didn’t need to be told twice.

You gasped as you spun on your heel and bolted from the room, your hands splayed wide as you powered down the twisting corridors back the way you had come. Everything passed you in a blur of muted colours, your mind over analyzing too much to pay attention to where you were going. All you knew was that you had to run, run until your legs couldn’t carry you any further.

Despite the indifference you had portrayed in your seemingly final ‘showdown’, you couldn't help but free the pent up tears which swelled within you. Your heart was heavy in your chest, aching not from the decision you had made but for the finality of it all. You had known O- The Master for a whole chapter of your life, pages of history so deeply embedded in your heart that despite his twisted lies, you honestly thought there was still a chance for you both. But no.

And then there was the Doctor, locked away in a pulsing prison of which you had no knowledge of. Your friends left abandoned on an alien planet, with nothing but scraps to fend off an army of heartless metallic tanks, soldiers born from the carcasses of humans. A sob tore from your throat as you rounded a corner, your hand pressed to your cheek as you tried in vain to clear your blurred vision.

This was the end, not only for the chapter but for the whole fucking book. And there was nothing you could do about it.

The pounding of rubber against tile slowed as you entered the central casam you had explored before, the walls curved up into a single glass skylight above. Glancing back the way you came, you allowed yourself a moment to catch your breath and to process your feelings; your eyes burning as you willed the tears to cease.

Now wasn’t the time to mourn your friends. It was the time for action, for a plan.

You huffed as you perched yourself at the foot of the metallic statue, your hands pressing into your eyes as you desperately wiped away the tears which harboured there. 

Even the best of plans needed a clear mind. Surely even you were allowed to express your feelings, allowed to process them?

_Fine_. A few minutes then- No longer.

You choked down another sob as you replayed the past twenty four hours in your head. It had been a whirlwind, more twists and turns than an action novel; it was getting hard to keep up with it all. 

A frown tugged at your features as you wandered back to the start of the day, of the final human colonists you had found on the outskirts of the galaxy; the dead's lifeless eyes ingrained into your mind. The Doctor had snapped angrily at you all, her own tension drawn taut across her face as she barked orders to split up- to run from the approaching threat. Before your eyes you watched your friends get separated,Graham and Yaz disappearing into the horizon leaving you and Ryan behind in the smoke filled battleground. 

_They would be fine_. The fam always were- each of them fighters in their own unique way. 

You wiped your nose, your face wrinkling in disgust at the snot that gathered at the bottom of your sleeve. Rolling them up and out of the way, you carried on dissecting your roving thoughts.

You knew the tightness in your chest could only be from one encounter out of them all. His words biting into your heart the most.

Although he certainly didn’t deserve your sympathy, your old friendship definitely had the right to be mourned. You bounced your knee impatiently as you submitted yourself to the pessimistic thoughts which ran rampant in your head. How could you have been so stupid? Not once, twice- but three times you opened up your heart to him and look where it had gotten you. You dragged your gaze across the central room, your vision sharpening as the tears quickly dried up. 

Times up. You would have to wallow in your sadness another time, instead you fell into the numbness that pricked away at your heart; absorbing you entirely. Disconnected, that's the way you needed to be now- unfeeling and focused on the task at hand. 

_Your friends needed you._

Shaking your head you scratched away at the back of your neck, a mixture of sweat and dust coating your skin and leaving you clammy and uncomfortable. The mission before you seemed to tower above you like a dark shadow, a tower of stone which was impossible to break down with just your bare hands.

Strange- you were usually so optimistic, always capable of seeing the light in the darkest of nights.

But this wasn’t just a night, this was an eternity. 

This was the _end._

_“The darkest hour is always just before the dawn.”_

Your head whipped up as you leapt from the statue in surprise, your hands shaking as you searched around for the ghostly voice. 

“Who said that!” You cried, your hands balling into fists as you prepared yourself for another fight. “SHOW YOURSELF!”

The soft pattering of feet caused you to spin around again, your eyes widening as you caught sight of two young boys before you. But they weren’t boys, not entirely- their edges hazy around the edges as you struggled to focus on their form. 

They were memories. Not your memories- someone elses.

_His._

You leaned forwards inquisitively to gain a better look at the pair, their hands tightly entwined as they stared back at you with mild curiosity. One of the boys with darker hair stood taller than the other, his shoulders hunched inwardly as his eyes darted around the room. The other kid seemed braver and more curious, his blonde hair rustled by a light breeze as he stepped forwards in awe.

Strange. The shadows hadn’t directly interacted with you before.

“Hello?” You greeted as you lowered yourself down to a single knee.

_“We can't do this, Theta!”_ The dark haired of the two pleaded. The blonde- Theta, pulled away from his friend entirely and stepped towards you once more. You frowned as you peered closely at Theta’s eyes, they seemed so eerily familiar but you couldn’t quite place your finger on it. His gaze unfocused as he stared back at yourself, seemingly unseeing as he...

You shuffled to the side and away from the child’s line of sight, glancing back at the vandalised statue. Your eyes widening in realisation.

They weren’t seeing you- they were seeing _through_ you.

Side stepping you watched as Theta walked forwards, his hands pressed to his hips as he surveyed the central statue with calculated glee. _“It’ll be easy Koschei, stop being such a wuss.”_

The darker haired child- Koschei as you now assumed, crossed his arms as he stepped forwards to align himself with his friend. Head raised high he glanced between the statue and the boy beside him defiantly, _“I’m not a wuss, I’m just trying to get you out of trouble.”_

_“I haven’t done anything yet.”_

_“That’s exactly the point.”_ Koschei teased playfully as he shoved Theta’s shoulder affectionately. _“Besides it’ll be more fun to resonate the metal!”_

_“Oh…”_ Theta whispered as their eyes widened, excitement buzzing through his body as he jumped on the spot. _“Yes! The calculations… Oh! We could blame it on Torvic, get him back for-”_

_“THETA SIGMA!?”_ A loud echo bellowed around the room, its volume low and barely noticeable to your ears. _“KOSCHEI!?”_

Koschei stepped backwards in surprise, his eyebrows drawn high as he reached out for Theta. _“It’s Borusa!”_

_“Ok ok!”_ Theta reasoned, his hands reaching into his pockets as he pulled free a small and seemingly rudimentary device. You were completely absorbed in the memory before you, your eyes trailing the young boys curiously as they shifted nervously. Koschei appeared on the edge of bolting, his hand still outstretched towards Theta as he waited for his friend. _“Let me just grab a sample-”_

Theta pressed the small device to the statue, its display lighting up brightly as a shrill beeping filled the air. You shuffled to the side, watching as the device clicked loudly. 

_“THETA SIGMA!?”_

Your eyes followed Theta’s vision as he glanced down the adjacent corridor, a shadowy haze appearing ahead as it surged forwards with a renewed vigour. You stumbled backwards in surprise as an unfamiliar fear flooded through you, accompanied by a childish excitement.

Turning sharply Theta grasped at his friend’s hand tightly, a smile pulled across his features. _“TIME TO RUN!”_

You swerved to the side as the shadowy figures disappeared down one of the corridors, hand in hand and shouting with glee as they made their escape. Clambering to your feet you hesitated briefly before running off to follow after them.

Sure you were getting distracted, but all the other memories you had experienced were full of death and destruction, you were naturally intrigued to find out more about the young boys and why they were in your head- _his_ head. Reaching a junction you glanced left and right down the corridors, your eyes searching for any sign of the lingering memories.

_“KOSCHEI! Are you ok?”_

You turned right, your feet shuffling forwards as you listened out for the young voices. Their words seemingly echoing down the corridor, ghostly remnants of time.

_“I’m fine.”_

_“Who did this?”_

Increasing your pace you jogged forwards, slowing only to avoid the larger pieces of debris.

_“Leave it Theta.”_

_“It was Torvic again wasn’t it?”_

All of a sudden the whole building began to shake and tremor, the walls vibrating and sending dust and rocks tumbling around you. Falling into a nearby wall you narrowly missed a large block of stone as the corridor partially collapsed, the supporting pillars behind you caving in with alarming speed. Stumbling forwards, you raised your hands high as you tried in vain to shield your head from the mass of debris which rained down around you.

A loud crack caused your heart to plummet as a piece of debris fell from above, your momentum too fast for you to avoid its trajectory in time. A cry tore from your lips as a piece of the ceiling crashed into your hands protecting your head, destroying your makeshift barrier and slamming into your temple. 

Stumbling you collapsed to the ground in a heap, your vision blurred as the world around you shifted in a numbing fashion. Time slowed as the crashing, rumbling sounds of the corridor's collapse became muted, as though you had been submerged underwater.

Dust rained down around you as the building continued to shake, rocks and debris collapsing inwards and threatening to swallow you whole. Shifting you glanced back the way you had come, the collapsing walls closing in on you slowly like a predator stalking its injured prey. Ahead you could barely make out your horizon, the air thick with dust as large pieces of stone tumbled down from the walls and ceiling. 

You were trapped.

That was until the wall beside you began to open up with a prismatic haze, Gallifreyan sunlight cascading in across your face. You flinched at the bright light as you instinctively dragged yourself towards it, your fingers clawing at the floor as you pulled yourself through the dust and across the threshold. 

Rolling on to your back you stared numbly at the sky as a dark shadow slowly encompassed the horizon, a large Cybership landing upon the already crumbling ruins of Citadel.

Suppressing the nausea which rolled across you in a sickening wave, you watched as the bright lights of the ship slowly powered down, its full hull resting precariously on the shattered stone remains of the once tall towers. 

Numbly you noticed that you were gasping for breath, choking on the thick dust which clogged your airways. Tilting your head you spat away the thick phlegm that filled your mouth, your throat burning as you wheezed with effort. 

Your eyes fluttered as your consciousness threatened to slip away, a warm hot sticky substance crawling down the side of your face and causing your skin to crawl.

With trembling fingers you touched the source of your discomfort, your fingertips coming away a deep crimson colour; your blood hot and sticky. Groaning you closed your eyes as you further explored your new injury with your hand, a large gash stinging sharply as you gently probed the skin around it. There was a lot of blood, but that was always the way with head injuries.

But at least it was just a gash, without your makeshift shield in the form of your hands it definitely could have been a lot worse.

Opening your eyes you stared up at the sky, your hearing slowly returning to you as the rumbling of the collapsing ruins began to quieten.

_Ok... so head injury it was- no fractures, no broken bones. Maybe a concussion?_

You shifted your elbows beneath your torso as you shimmied yourself upright, your head swimming as you threatened to fall back once more.

_Yep. Definitely a concussion._

Shuffling to a nearby banister you pressed your back against the stone as you allowed yourself a moment to acclimatise to the new sensations and surroundings. Rolling your head, you made to look back at the hallway you had come from only for your heart to leap as the entrance to your safe haven had disappeared.

The chill of the Gallifreyan wind caressed your skin once again, goosebumps igniting across your body as the hairs on the back of your neck rose in alert. Gradually the fog which had filled your head lifted, a sense of clarity returning to your mind as you glancing down at the tiles you sat on, then to the walls which surrounded you. 

_Oh shit._

Across from you, Untempered Schism stood tall and ominous in the centre of the Courtyard. Its surface cast into darkness as the Cybership which hovered above blocked out all of the sunlight. The shadows which lined the walls seemingly shifted with shapeless entities, the architectural features manipulating the limited light that did filter through. The cover which rested across the structure shimmied in the breeze once again, its ends folding upwards to provide you yet another tantalising glimpse of what lay beneath.

_“(Y/N).”_

There it was, that ghostly voice calling to you again. The presence in the back of your mind tugging at you harshly, pulling at you to follow its calls. You frowned as you listened to the whispers, your name being uttered like a prayer as it all seemingly originated from the circular podium before the Schism.

It was calling to _**you.**_

Shaking your head you turned back to the wall, your hands pressing against the solid stone as you searched for a way out and away from the Untempered Schism. Although you didn’t trust the Master implicitly, there had been a serious tone- a warning in his voice as he had regaled his stories of the Untempered Schism. He had saved you from this once before, his eyes filled with a burning concern as he had wretched your hand away from its clutches.

He wouldn’t be here to save you again.

Tears pricked in your eyes as you tried to push your aching heart to the back of your mind, focusing instead on the burning desire to survive this ordeal and to escape unharmed. However despite your desperate pawing and clawing at the smooth stone, you failed to find any form of leverage which would reveal the path for you once again.

_“I promise.”_

You blinked as a warm haze filled your mind, your heart slowing as your pulse thundered loudly in your ears. Everything around you suddenly seemed muted, disinteresting compared to the single mystery which stood proudly in the centre of the wide courtyard. Rising to your feet with a shaky stumble, your mind became blank of the warnings you had been carrying as you started to make your way towards the Untempered Schism. 

You were filled with a sense of enamour, your consciousness quiet and content for the first time in years as your thoughts came and went with ease, flowing like a river on a quiet summer’s day.

Within a blink you were before the golden emblem, time shifting differently around you as you slowly stood upon the smoothed surface. Around you the torches spontaneously combusted, their light burning brightly and keeping the twisting darkness away.

_“All of time and space.”_

Your fingers twitched as you reached out for the material before you, the cotton soft on your fingertips as you trailed the intricately weaved circles across its surface. 

_“Remember.”_

You fisted the material tightly, your knuckles a stark white as you hesitated moments before pulling it away; your hand locked and frozen in position. 

A wildfire had sparked in your head, burning with a warning to step away and run back to the wall, back to the Doctor as she stood helplessly in the Matrix. You felt yourself tremble as your grip on reality slipped, your arm tugging away at the material as it slowly fell from the structure.

After all what was the point in fighting, when there was nothing to fight _for_ anymore?

With a hush the fabric cover pooled to the ground at your feet, your eyes widening at what stood before you.

The Untempered Schism was arguably the most complex and simplistic structure you had ever seen during your limited time on Gallifrey. Its large circular circumference consisted of a thick golden metal with smaller indents of a lighter silver material. There was no circular pattern or intricate detail to the disk, just a simple housing for the explosions of shifting colours before you.

You gasped as your breath froze in place, your mouth dropping open as you found yourself caught in an endless vicious cycle of staring at the swirling expanse before you. Your mind burned as a pressure exploded across your temple, your skin flaring to life as a chill embraced you whole. You felt as though you were falling yet grounded at the same time, hot and cold, upright and upside down, energetic and lethargic, alive and…

A groan bubbled past your lips as your knees quaked violently, your body submitting before the Untempered Schism, too afraid to look away and too terrified to continue to stare into its soul. All of time and space expanded towards you, the stars burning with a dying light as they exploded across your vision. You could see and feel everything that ever is and ever was, felt and lived the lives which filled the universe to the brim; diverse and just as complicated as the other. 

It was too much, it was all too much.

Your heartbeat rang through your head as you gasped wildly for breath, the pressure expanding across your head exponentially until….

Until it wasn't.

You blinked, the swirling vision of time and space replaced by the eyes of a young boy. His face contorted into one of fear as the surfaces of his eyes glimmered with the shifting colours of the time vortex. Around him tall men in dark red robes watched in silence, faces twisted in approval of his suffering. 

_“Do you hear it? The drums?”_

The ground beneath you fell away, your body twisting and tumbling in the darkness as a hazy vision formed around you. It was like looking in the reflection of water, the murky image of three people huddled around a fire. Their shoulders hunched as they sat and ate what appeared to be a bag of chips, the newspaper rustling between their hands.

_“Children of Gallifrey taken from their families at the age of eight.”_ One of the figures spoke, his dark brown hair combed back and away from his face. Leaning in the small collapsible chair, he stared off unseeingly into the distance. _“-to enter the academy.”_

Falling you fell through the murky image, your hands flailing as it wrapped around you like water. The tendrils of darkness entwining around your arms and legs, dragging you further down still, further into the expanse. You opened your mouth to scream wordlessly, silence surrounding you as the vision of the three people shifted once more.

Wait- was that Jack Harkness? The man that had scooped you?

_“Some say that’s where it all began, when he was a child.”_

The grips on your arms and legs disappeared and you ceased fighting, your body floating as the voice reverberated around you once more.

_“That’s when the Master saw eternity.”_

You flinched as the pounding of drums rang throughout your head, their vibrations passing through your bones and causing you to curl up into a tight ball. It was in your head, striking across your temples loudly as your mind struggled to focus on anything but the repetitive beat.

**_One, two, three, four._ **

It was maddening, the tones ringing through your ears as though you had a severe case of tinnitus. Your chest tightening as your heartbeat remained out of time with the drums, your body disassociating itself from the present. Pressing your hands to your eyes you grunted as you prayed for it to stop, for it all to end.

**_One, two, three, four._ **

_“Koschei.”_

Your world spun as you were catapulted into a new scene, your body upright and standing. You flinched as your head ached painfully, your eyes wearily taking in your surroundings.

The nothingness you had been falling through was gone, replaced instead with wide open fields as far as the eye could see. Long red grass brushed against your legs and arms, the sun setting in the horizon as hues of red, orange and blue merged across the sky. Turning you spotted the distant glass dome of the citadel, its surface shimmering in the dying light of the day. Around it, the smaller buildings seemingly glowed a golden hue. 

Gallifrey. You were on Gallifrey before it had been burnt to a char and devoid of life. You gasped as you turned on your heel slowly, your eyes taking in the abundance of life and activity. The red grass stretched for miles, only broken up in the distance by a grand estate. The homely structure was familiar to what you would have seen on Earth, the two story building was designed to fit in with its surrounding environment, the walls a similar golden colour as the city contrasted by deep red roof.

_“Koschei.”_

You flinched, turning to the voice as you spotted the two young boys from earlier sprawled across the grass at your feet. Their bodies laid parallel to each other, close enough that their arms brushed with every minute movement. 

Heads angled up towards the sky they stared at the colours above them intently, at the unfamiliar star constellations that had already begun to reveal themselves; their light sparkling beautifully amongst the orange gradient.

_“How many do you think are out there?”_ Theta whispered.

_“I don’t know.”_

_“I bet it’s easier out there.”_ Theta shifted slightly amongst the grass, his head angling towards Koschei. _“No rules, no responsibilities.”_

Koschei grinned as he met his friend's gaze, his eyebrows wiggling mischievously. _“No Borusa.”_

The two young boys laughed loudly, their hands clutching at their chests as they struggled to regain their breath. In a shift of movement Theta swung his body to the side, his hand pressed to his head as he leaned against his elbow and stared at Koschei intensely. With a huff, he flicked his mop of blonde hair away from his face.

_“We could explore them together you know!”_ Theta proposed after he had finished fixing his outward appearance.

_“Theta-”_ Koschei sighed, shifting his own position so that he was facing his friend. _“That’s never going to happen, you need to stop with the dreaming…”_

_“With an attitude like that it won’t happen.”_

Koschei shook his head, his features falling as his body slumped forwards. _“My father wants me to move into Politics, like him and his father- my namesake.”_

Theta pouted childishly as they leaned closer, _“Do you want to?”_

_“No.”_ Koschei scoffed, _“You know that.”_

_“So why not?”_ Theta shrugged as he fell back against his back and stared up at the sky. _“We could runaway and explore every star together.”_

Koschei fell back against the grass, mirroring his friend as he watched the sparkling light show pensively; his teeth gnawing away at his bottom lip.

_“Together?”_

Theta smiled warmly as he stole a quick gaze at his friend, a sparkle flashing across his eyes as he trailed his eyes over each of his features. 

You smirked at the stolen glance, the obvious crush Theta harboured for his friend clear across his face for all to see. If only Koschei had been looking. 

_“Together.”_ Theta spoke, his hand reaching for his friends as he slipped their fingers together. _“I promise.”_

The ground beneath you cracked and rippled, the grass falling away as you were delved into darkness once more, your body twisting and arching as you desperately clawed at nothingness. A scream tore from your throat as you plummeted towards the unknown, a single point of light slowly growing and pulsing as you approached it with speed. Within seconds it had encompassed you, your momentum ceasing entirely as you were left floating within a bright void.

“Hello?” You whispered, your head twisting to catch sight of where you were.

_“What am I going to do! I could get kicked out for this- worse I-”_

You gasped as you were thrusted forwards, a small room forming around you filled with various beds. 

Stumbling you fell to the stone floor, your body curled in on itself as you rolled across the space. Shifting you looked about at your new environment, the walls covered in old paintings reminiscent of Gallifrey and the Timelords. The beds shared the same decadent decor, with sheets a deep red and gold. Circular symbols painted and carved onto almost every surface available, bookcases filled to the brim with old leather bound books.

_“Oh god what have I done Koschei-”_

Theta- or rather an older version of Theta paced across the room from you, his hands running through his hair anxiously as he glanced across to Koschei.

_“Stop.”_ Koschei reached out, his hands grasping for his friends shoulders as he ceased his erratic movements. _“If you keep pacing like that then you’re only going to draw attention. You know how nosy Jelpax is and their dorm is right below us.”_

Theta glanced down to the floor then back to Koschei, his eyes shimmering with unfallen tears as he shifted nervously within his arms. Slowly you climbed to your feet, making your way towards the two young men carefully- afraid that if you moved too fast you might disrupt the vision.

_“You’re right…”_ Theta sighed, his hands rising and clasping Koschei’s. Leaning into his friends grip, the younger of the two swallowed audibly. _“I’ve got to come clean.”_

_“No.”_ Koschei stated firmly again, his hands shaking his friend as he pulled him away to look into his eyes. _“No. I’m not going to let you do that.”_

_“Then what! They’re going to find out sooner or later!”_

_“There won’t be anything to find out if there isn’t a body…”_

Theta’s eyes widened, _“Koschei NO! You can't be serious, I can't let you do this.”_

_“Yes Theta, you can.”_ Koschei squeezed his friends shoulders before stepping away, his head hunched forwards as he walked through you and to the other side of the room. With narrowed eyes the young man searched a nearby bookcase, his fingers trailing over the spines. _“I have a plan and you’re going to help me-”_

He paused glancing over his shoulder. _“Right?”_

_“Koschei…”_

_“Theta, I’m not losing my friend over this.”_ You glanced between the pair as they stood at opposite ends of the room. Koschei’s stare filled with a calming aura as Theta visibly trembled. _“Besides Torvic had it coming.”_

You sidestepped Theta as he approached his friend on the opposite side. 

The young man sighed loudly as his breathing slowed, his shoulders straightening as the tremble in his hands reduced. 

Raising his chin, Theta smiled halfheartedly. _“Ok.”_

_“Ok.”_ Koschei repeated, not sounding overly sure of himself. Turning back to the bookcase he pulled away at one of the spines, pulling the volume free. Tucking in beneath his arm, he nudged his friend's arm as they headed towards the door. 

_“Thank you by the way, I know you did it for me.”_

Theta nodded once, seemingly lost in his own mind. _“I’ll always be there for you. It’s what friends are for.”_

With a soft click the pair disappeared through the door, leaving you alone in the foreign room. Frowning you looked around at your surroundings, your head pulsing as a burning sensation spread through your veins. Whatever was happening was tearing you apart, your body alight with energy as you were pushed and pulled in opposite directions.

Around you the room darkened before lightening again, a haze of blurred people moving into and out of the room as time sped up around you. It was like watching a time lapse, faces unseen as simple shadows went about their day; the sun rising and setting rapidly in the far window. 

You spun on your heel trying to keep up with the shifting images, making yourself dizzy until your feet knocked into the side of a bed; the world abruptly ceasing its spin.

_“It’s getting worse Theta- the drums...”_

You jumped as you turned to the voice, time returning to its usual flow as Koschei laid splayed across his bed. Beside him Theta leaned forwards, a small rag clutched in his hand as he dabbed away at his friend's face. 

Frowning you rounded the bed for a better look, your eyes widening at the state of Koschei. His face was mottled with bruises, nose crooked at the bridge as blood seeped from his nostrils. Theta was desperately cleaning up a particularly nasty gash across his friend's eye, the rag he held stained with Koschei’s blood.

_“Stop using it as an excuse.”_ Theta lectured, his fingers pressing harder onto the gash and earning a harsh hiss from Koschei. _“You almost got us in trouble.”_

_“Come on-”_ Koschei groaned as he pathetically attempted to raise his eyebrow. _“You must have had a little fun.”_

_“No.”_ Theta answered sternly, his hands dropping the rag as he turned his attention to the small medical bag perched on his lap. Fishing free a small pot, the blonde Timelord unscrewed the cap quickly; his finger dipping into a clear viscous liquid. _“I went for a laugh with my friend, not to pick fights with the Shobogans.”_

Koschei chuckled heartily before groaning loudly as Theta rubbed the salve across his cut, the skin around the wound turning a deep red.

_“Have you given yourself any thought for a name?”_ Theta questioned distractedly, his tongue peeking from his lips as he focused on spreading the liquid across his friends face.

_“Nope.”_

_“You realise we have to choose them by the end of term right?”_

_“I’m sure it’ll come to me when the time is right.”_

Theta frowned before leaning backwards, his eyes tracing his friends features as he seemingly assessed his work. _“Ok well- that’s the best I can do with what I’ve got.”_

Sitting upwards Koschei ran a hand through his long dark hair, his feet slipping to the edge of the bed as he rose to his feet. Walking around his friend, the young Timelord glanced at his reflection in the mirror.

A small smirk crawled across his features.

_“Hm”_ Koschei hummed, his hand pressing to his cheek as he tugged and pulled at his skin; eyes analysing every discrepancy. _“You should look into the medical field Theta, you definitely seem to have a knack for it.”_

_“You think?”_ Theta smiled as he finished packing away the medical supplies.

Turning to his friend, Koschei smirked as he nodded once in agreement. _“Yeah, I think you’d make a great Doctor”_

As soon as he had uttered the words your world rocked, the room around you disappearing into darkness. You gasped as you stumbled backwards in surprise, a prismatic shimmer forming around you as it pulsed and shifted in a mesmerising pattern. 

It was hypnotising to watch. Its surface glimmering with the only form of light you could see, distracting you from the looming shadows which threatened to swallow you whole.

It was similar to the same haze you had seen before- in a dream- no- memory?

You weren’t sure any more.

You weren’t sure about anything.

_“YOU SABOTAGED ME!”_

Your heart quickened as the faceless echo filled your surroundings, the words carrying so much rage and anger it made your mind drift to the Master unwittingly.

_“I did no such thing!”_ Theta’s voice reverberated back.

_“Liar.”_ Koschei seethed, _“Your jealousy of my intellect knows no bounds Theta. You’ll pay for this.”_

The prismatic haze flashed a brilliant white, your arm shielding your eyes as you fell back against the floor. The air forced from your lungs as you spluttered loudly. Wincing you rolled to your side, your eyes opening slowly as you took in the sight before you.

Koschei stood before Theta, their bodies angled towards each other as they stared the other down. The weight of their gazes were heavy as the space between them crackled with an explosive energy. 

You gasped as your eyes widened, realisation dawning on you as you took in their appearances and their postures. You had seen this stand off before, the same energy pulsing through the air between them as they faced each other with equal force. Your head shook slowly as you pushed yourself upright, your hand clutching at your chest as you watched in silence.

These were _his_ memories after all- which meant...

_“Master?”_ Theta uttered with disgust, his hands hanging loosely at his sides.

_“Hm?”_ Koschei answered with a shit eating grin, his eyebrows raised. _“Do you like it?”_

_“Why did you choose Master!?”_ Theta questioned again, his finger pointing accusingly at his friend, _“What are you some control freak now?”_

The Master scoffed as he rolled his eyes, his hands crossing over his chest as he gave Theta a pointed look. _“You’re one to talk. ‘Doctor’ is a little sanctimonious, is it not?”_

The Doctor bristled as he stood straighter, his eyes narrowed defiantly. _“It’s a promise.”_

_“As is mine.”_ The Master hissed back, his body leaning forwards and encroaching in on the Doctor’s space.

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he pushed his friend away, his body turning as he backed away towards the door. Pausing, Theta sighed before glancing over his shoulder, his eyes heavy with an unplaced emotion.

_“You’ve changed.”_

The Master shrugged. _“We all change in the end. Some for the better-”_ _“or for the worse.”_ The Doctor interrupted, his eyes dragging over his friend's appearance slowly. Slumping, Theta turned back for the door leaving the room without another word.

The light around you grew in intensity as the world shifted again, the movement causing nausea to rise in your stomach and burn at the bottom of your throat. You couldn’t keep up with it all, your head pulsing as you seemingly tumbled through time, through memories that weren’t your own. 

Why were you seeing this? Was it because of the Schism?

Just thinking about the strange monument caused your headache to spike, your skin crawling as you groaned and rolled in the empty space around you. You could still remember the stars that had expanded before you, their dying light imprinting into your mind as you watched civilisations rise and fall.

Gasping you flailed as the weight beneath you disappeared, your body falling once more and hurtling through a white empty space. Around you, flashes of faces and memories sprung to life. Empty words and sentences filled the never-ending expanse, further confusing you as you struggled to keep track of your linear time.

_“Koschei I-”_

_“That's not my name.”_

You flipped forwards in the empty space, your hands splayed wide as you tried to grip for something- anything to stop your endless fall.

_“Do you need a hand?”_ Theta’s voice rang out as though it was teasing you.

_“No.”_ Koschei cut through, his tone low. _“I worked hard to get to where I am, and I especially don’t need help from you.”_

You closed your eyes as you submitted yourself to the sensation of falling, goosebumps erupting across your skin as your hair rustled in the wind; ticking the back of your neck.

_“Theta…”_

_“It’s ok Koschei, I understand.”_

_“The drums- why am I the only one that can hear the drums?”_

_“I don’t know. But we’ll get past this.”_

The breeze stopped as your sensation of falling disappeared, your eyes slowly inching open to find a young woman watching you carefully. She had bright blue hair that hung down past her shoulders, her eyes a light silver which contrasted against the dark eye-makeup she wore. On her collarbone were three circular symbols, the dark ink stark against her light skin tone.

_“Theta Sigma was expelled today.”_

“What?” Koschei’s voice slipped from your mouth, your body swaying as a wave of nausea washed through you.

_“He was tossed out of the academy.”_ The woman before you noted, her hand batting away at the air. _“Was only a matter of time.”_

You blinked, your vision sluggish as the woman disappeared, replaced now by another young man. The boy before you was unfamiliar to you, his hair a bright red colour and shaved short at the sides. His eyes carried a sense of tiredness as the bright white light of your surroundings reflected off his clammy skin. 

Tilting his head he eyed you sympathetically. _“Have you heard from him?”_

_“Who?”_ You hissed, Koschei’s voice falling from you once more. Glancing down at your hands you frowned, your own gone and replaced by that of the young Master’s.

_“Koschei you know who.”_ The red head pressed, his hand reaching out to press against your shoulder. _“I’ll take that as a no. You should speak to him, I hear he’s got his own kid now.”_

An anguished cry erupted from you as you fell backwards, your world spinning as dark spots started to encroach in the corners of your vision. The pressure in your head growing, expanding and pulsing. Groaning you pressed the palms of your hands into your eyes, your world rocking ominously.

_“Did you hear?”_

_“Hear about what?”_

_“A TARDIS went missing today- HEY WAIT!”_

You choked as you were wretched back into a standing position, the world around you dulling as you found yourself standing in an empty house. Shuffling slowly, you ignored your quaking knees as you glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

The small house seemed quaint enough, the walls filled with pictures of family and friends. Across from you was a small living area, two large chairs laid out in the centre of the room with a single small table between them. A large parchment filled with an intricate map of the stars above Gallifrey was spread across its wooden surface, dull markings drawn around various stars and planets in ink.

_“DOCTOR!?”_ Koschei- no- you called. 

Glancing into a nearby mirror you shivered as the reflection of the young Master stared back, his face aged drastically from when you had last seen him as a boy. Despite his difference in appearance his eyes still remained the same though, filled with a raging storm of emotions.

_“Doctor….”_ You mumbled against your will, as though you were a puppet in a scene. _“No…”_

_“THETA!”_ Koschei cried again, waves of sorrow and heartache crashing over you.

In a blink of an eye the room had shifted into a more polished work area, the walls that had been filled with pictures now replaced with monitors and CCTV feeds. Towering men with ornate robes and pompous headpieces filled the room, your hand slipping between two of the towering figures as you pushed your way forwards.

_“What happened?”_ You questioned, pushing your way to the front of the pack. Before you an elderly gentleman turned slowly, his eyes glancing between you and the central monitor.

_“Just who we want to speak to.”_

_“What?”_ You questioned. _“What are you going on about?”_

_“A TARDIS has been stolen today by a Timelord.”_ The man croaked, his weathered hand brushing down the front of his robes in one long fluid motion. _“One of our own.”_

_“Who?”_

The man paused, his eyes narrowing on your own as he raised his head slowly. _“I believe you are well acquainted with him.”_

Beside you another Timelord shifted, pressing against the screen and adjusting the controls. You already knew what you were about to see. Sorrow and a sense of betrayal embracing you as the lone figure of The Doctor filled the screen. He appeared shifty, his head ducking around the corner before checking that he was indeed alone. 

You watched engrossed as The Doctor pressed against a nearby TARDIS, his hand resting on the door before it opened wide. 

_“He is your friend is he not? The Doctor.”_

You flinched as a flash of the two young boys returned to the forefront of your mind, their hands entwined as they stared at the stars in awe. _“I promise.”_

_‘He had given up on you- abandoned you.’_

_“Well?”_ The elder questioned, dragging you back to the small cramped room. 

Glancing around at the elders, you winced as the drumming from earlier returned. Its beat louder than before as the sorrow within you melted away, replaced instead with an indescribable sense of disappointment, frustration and fury.

_“Friend?”_ The Master spat, _“I can assure you that The Doctor is not my friend.”_

Your knees quivered as you stumbled to the side, your stomach contracting as you wretched. Your skin was hot and clammy as you struggled to stand, your hands pressing to the floor as the world spun once more. The pressure in your head was unbearable now, images flashing too quickly for you to place. 

But with every image came a memory, it was as though they were slotting themselves into your own head without your knowledge. 

One glimpse, one picture, one thought, one memory. 

Again and again and again.

_“REGENERATE!” The Doctor had cried, his hands clutching at the Master’s shoulders as he lay dying in his arms._

_“How about that…” The Master hushed, a sick sense of victory filling his bones. “I win.”_

You flinched at the images, your hand pressed to your temple as you slumped further against the ground.

_“Will it stop Doctor? The drumming? Will it stop?”_

Another memory, different this time but the same. Future? 

No… past- no… future?

You winced as the pain in your head flourished further, your stomach cramping tightly as you curled yourself tighter into a ball.

_“Every minute, every second…. Every beat of my hearts.” The Master hushed, his eyes shimmering in the low light of the junkyard. “There it is. Calling to me… Please listen!”_

_Reaching outwards his hands pressed against the Doctors face, bringing it close as he rested their forehead together. “Listen…”_

_**One. Two. Three. Four.** _

_“I heard it.” The Doctor frowned, his head shaking in disbelief as he stared at his friend. “But there’s no noise, there never has been- it’s your insanity…”_

_**One. Two. Three. Four.** _

_“ITS REAL!” The Master cried, “ALL THESE YEARS… YOU THOUGHT I WAS MAD!”_

You whimpered as you closed your eyes wishing for it all to go away.

_“Go on then. Do it.”_

_**Gun. Empty threat.** _

_“You never would you coward.”_

_**Timelords. Watching. Waiting.** _

_“YOU DID THIS TO ME! ALL OF MY LIFE!”_

_**Regret. Anger. Longing.** _

_“YOU MADE ME!”_

_**Revenge. Vulnerability.** _

_“The friend inside the enemy, the enemy inside the friend.”_

_“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?”_

Your eyes flickered open, your vision blurry as your body dissolved away. A cold numbness gripping your limbs as the pain began to overwhelm your senses. Sounds, smell, sight- it was all fading, becoming muted by the second. But the sound of different voices had dragged you back.

It was a woman, the Master- no- Koschei- no-

You groaned as your head pulsed. Missy.

_“I need you to know we’re not so different.” She pleaded while on her knees, the cold damp ground soaking through the thin elaborate dress she wore. “I need my friend back.”_

You reeled as memories of another Doctor, another Master filled your mind. Slotting amongst your own as you were filled with thoughts and feelings beyond your own capacity. 

Numbly you noted a sticky sensation dripping from your nose, the recognisable metallic tinge of blood nestling on your tongue.

_“I don’t even know why I’m crying. Why do I keep doing that now?”_

_“I don’t know perhaps you’re just trying to impress me.”_

_**Regret. Nostalgia. Frustration.** _

_“Yes, probably some devious plan that sounds about right.”_

_“The alternative would be much worse.”_

_“Really?”_

_“The alternative is that this is for real. And its time for us to become friends again…”_

_**Redemption. Understanding. Forgiveness.** _

_“Without hope. Without witness. Without reward. I am your friend.”_

**_Change._ **

Your chest seized as your breaths became shallow, your eyes fluttering closed as the darkness began to swallow you whole. Unconsciousness arriving like a prince on a stallion to take you away from the pain that wracked your body and your heart. 

_“WHY! WHY DID YOU LIE?”_

_**They deserve to burn.** _

_“DOES THE DOCTOR KNOW?”_

**_Anger. Frustration. Anxiety._ **

_“And did it calm all the rage?”_

_“I don’t think anything could do that.”_

_**Distress. Exasperation. Lies.** _

_“Ambushed him on his way to work for his first day, shrunk him, took his identity and set myself up in MI6….”_

_“Uh- hello? Sorry…. Didn’t mean to make you jump!”_

_“Names (Y/N) by the way.”_

_“I’m broken O.”_

_“We’re the same you and I.”_

_“The only thing you’ll be screaming is my name.”_

_“Master!”_

_“MASTER!”_

_“Surprisingly good staff canteen.”_

_**Hope.** _

You smiled as the pain within you receded away, like the waves on the beach leaving behind only memories like ornate shells from the deep sea. You could almost picture walking along the water's edge, picking away at the treasures that lay abandoned on the shoreline. Almost feel the sand as the grains got between your toes, its coarse surface irritating your skin as the cold salty breeze swept across you.

Shifting you frowned as your hands dragged through something reminiscent of sand, your hearing returning as the faint crashing sounds of the ocean filled your mind.

Squinting you slowly opened your eyes, surveying the area around you.

“No…” You murmured. Bringing your hands high you turned them under your gaze, your fingers flexing as you studied them closely. Turning back to the ground you picked away at the sand, the loose grains slipping through your hands. 

You were undoubtedly on a beach.

“Am I dead?” You whispered, panic flaring inside you as you slowly climbed to your feet.

From your new vantage point you looked across the horizon, your stomach dropping as you instantly recognised the beach from the old fading photos which had lined your family home. The sandy shoreline stretched out for as far as your eyes could see, the churning ocean lapping at the sand as parents and their children waded in the shallows. To the right the dunes stood high and towering, separating the shoreline from the small town which rested alongside it. 

Climbing up the steep dune beside you, your pulled yourself to the top with ease. The dunes were the perfect vantage point for you to further assess your environment, free from the busy crowds which stretched out upon the sand below.

“This can’t be real.” You muttered as the memories of the Doctor, the Master and the Untempered Schism called for your attention.

You flinched as a sharp pain zapped across your forehead, the world around you flickering briefly as if it were just an image. Everything was hazy now that you focused, as if you were watching the world around you through a sheer film. 

You were there, but you also weren’t. A ghost lingering on the plane of existence, unable to feel, to touch.

Frowning you glanced up towards the sky, your hand outstretched as you watched the rays cast across your skin. It was a hot summer's day, that much obvious from the lines of people sunbathing across the scorching sand. It’s light and heat burning down in a fiery blaze. 

You couldn’t feel it though. Couldn’t feel the heat of the sun as it splayed across your skin.

Before you could question your situation any further you spotted a young girl on her own, her feet unsteady as she climbed amongst the long grass of the dunes. She could only have been two or three years of age, her hair a similar colour to your own as she wore a small pair of denim dungarees and a white shirt. Her skin was coated in sun-cream, a particularly large dab resting on the tip of her nose.

“Hey!” You called, failing to get her attention as she continued to climb a particularly steep dune. “Be careful!”

Your warning was too late however as the young girl cried out, her hands flailing in the air as she slipped and fell. You clambered to your feet as you rushed after her, her figure disappearing below the tall mound of grass and sand. 

Reaching the very top, you gasped as you spotted the young toddler on the ground. At first glance she seemed to be fine, her hands splayed beneath her as she giggled to herself; hair thrown across her face. But your eyes quickly sought out the large gash across her exposed knee, blood rising to the surface ready to stain her clothes.

Worried, you started to carefully make your own way down the verge, taking care not to stumble and fall yourself.

_“Hey there sweetheart.”_

You startled as you spotted a middle aged man approach the toddler, his scalp shining brightly as the sun reflected off its surface. 

_“Are you alright?”_

The toddler looked away briefly, her eyes searching for someone amongst the dunes behind her. Turning back to the man, she shied away as she stared down at her feet.

_“You look lost.”_ The man pressed again, _“Where’s mummy and daddy?”_

The young girl shrugged as she continued to avoid his gaze, her eyes glimmering with childish curiosity. Approaching the man you eyed him sceptically. He seemed shifty alright, his hands pressed deep into his pockets as he glanced around for any sign of life. 

Despite the roving beach just beyond the sandy mound, this part of the town was quite and abandoned. Devoid of houses and populated by a single footpath which lead away through the bushy undergrowth. A chill slipped down your spine as your worry multiplied, his hand sneaking from his pocket as he extended it towards the child.

You knew you were wrong to cast judgement so early, but his shifty manner didn’t settle well in your stomach.

_“Come with me and we’ll find them.”_ The man coaxed as he wiggled his fingers. _“Come on”_

Shaking your head you stormed forwards, your hand reaching out to bat his own away. However instead of contact, your arm passed through his own as if you were a shadow. Gasping you stumbled away, unsurprised yet still shocked by the way you had translucently passed through him.

_“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”_

Your heart skipped a beat as a familiar smooth, suave tone spoke out from behind you. Your skin twisting with anticipation as the crunching of footfall approached ever closer, just beside your shoulder.

_“Not if you want to keep your fingers firmly attached to your hand.”_

Swallowing away the lump in your throat you turned, your eyes widening as the Master stood before you. He was the version you had come to be acquainted with- O, his hair as long as it was on Gallifrey and just as dishevelled. 

“Master?” You whispered, your eyes wide as you watched him come to a stop before you.

_“Who the fuck do you think you are threatening me?”_ The man turned, his hand raised as he went to latch on to the lapels Master’s iconic checked suit.

With a flick of his wrist the Timelord pulled free his TCE, the end flashing a bright white as the man before you disappeared. A single small plastic figure appearing mid air before falling to the ground with a muffled clatter. 

Inhaling sharply, the Master stowed his device away into his pocket. His hands brushing down the front of his suit as he stumbled forwards slowly. _“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”_

You watched dumbstruck as he stood before the young toddler, his eyes filled with disinterest as he gestured at the Dunes. _“Well go on then-”_

The toddler tilted her head, a small smile pulling at her features as she laughed joyously. 

_“Go! Do whatever it is small humans do.”_ The Master sighed, turning his back as he looked around the area carefully. With a huff he reached into his coat once again, retrieving the same communication device he had used to talk with the Cyberman in the matrix. Flipping it over, her examined the small screen on the back; eyebrows drawn in consideration.

_“Should be right here…”_ He mumbled as he shoved it back into his pocket, his hand dragging across his beard.

Beside you the young girl laughed loudly as she crawled forwards, her hands grabbing at the small plastic figure as she turned it over carefully. Raising it high she started to wave it around in the air as if it was a toy, gurgles of indecipherable sounds bubbling from her throat.

The Master rolled his eyes as he glanced over his shoulder, sparing the child a wayward glance. 

_“NO!”_ He exclaimed suddenly, his body shifting as he turned and moved towards the young girl. You frowned, following his line of sight as you spotted her with the miniaturised man lingering close to her mouth. _“No don’t do that-”_

The Master pulled the small toy from her grasp harshly, his eyes glaring down at it before tossing it over his shoulder. _“You don’t know where it’s been.”_

Tears welled in the toddlers eyes as her face turned a deep red, tears slipping down her cheeks as she began to wail loudly. You winced as the cries cut through the air, your skin crawling. The pitch had the same effect on the Master as he flinched away, his finger pressed to his temple as he tried to drown the cries out.

_“Shutup.”_ The Master hissed, his eyes narrowed as he barked orders at the young girl.

The toddler opened her arms wide, fingers grabbing away for his waistcoat. Huffing dramatically again, the Master reached outwards drawing her up into his arms; a look of disgust painted across his features.

_“Your incessant screaming is getting neither of us anywhere.”_ He muttered, his arms moving slowly as he gently bounced the young girl. 

_“(Y/N)!”_

You turned, your eyes widening as a lone figure bounded over the top of the dunes. 

_“(Y/N)?!”_

The world lurched around you as you stumbled to the side, the mirror image of your mother stumbled down the sand and towards the Master; her arms held wide. With a hush she quickly scooped the young girl from his arms, her free hand flying to the girl’s face as she brushed away at the rogue strands of hair.

_“My god, are you okay hunny?”_

You gasped as you stared at the girl, your eyes wide as you took in her appearance. You had felt she looked familiar, the bells of recognition ringing in the back of your mind. But it wasn’t because you had known her… it was because you were her.

The child was **_you._**

_“Thank you!”_ You mother said, her body turning to face the Master. _“Thank you so much?”_

_“Oh.”_ The Master murmured, his eyes wide like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

_“Oh?”_

_“Koschei.”_ The Master supplied after a moment’s thought, although as the name passed his lips a small wince tugged at his features. _“My name’s Koschei.”_

He shifted awkwardly on his feet, his persona mirroring that of O’s. Although you supposed it was a cover he was familiar with, something that he could slip easily into after years of imitation. _“She had a bit of a fall-”_

He gestured to your leg, the blood dripping down from the cut and towards your white shoes. Your mother followed his gaze, her eyebrows raising as she laughed lightly.

_“I can see.”_ Your mother turned back to you in her arms, her free hand rising as she pressed a single finger to your nose. The girl giggled as she wrapped her arms around your mother's neck, her face burying itself into her shoulder. _“Little explorer, always running off on adventures.”_

Turning to the Master she started to back away, her eyes wide as she nodded in thanks once more. _“Thank you again, sorry to be a bother-”_

The Master smiled charmingly as he rocked on his feet. _“Not at all…”_

_“Oh! How rude of me!”_ Your mother smiled, her feet hesitating beside the foot of the dune. _“My names (Y/M/N), (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N)”_

If you needed any further confirmation that was it, your heart flipping as you turned to watch the Master’s own reaction. If he was surprised he did well to hide it, his eyes glimmering with mock interest as the corner of his lips tugged upwards.

_“and this-”_ Your mother continued, bouncing you against her hip. _“-this is (Y/N).”_

The Master’s smile fell as he rose his eyebrows in disbelief, his hand rising to point at the young toddler in her arms. _“(Y/N) (Y/L/N)?”_

_“Yeah-”_

_“(Y/N) (Y/L/N)?”_ He repeated again, his feet shuffling forwards.

_“Yes?”_ You mother repeated, confusion filling her features as she angled herself away from the Master slightly.

Noticing her body language, the Master’s bumbling persona quickly returned. _“Lovely name.”_

Your mother smiled, nodding once more before climbing up the dune slowly; your younger self clutched in her arms. 

You wandered across to the Master, standing beside him as you watched your past self walk off into the distance. Your younger eyes peering over your mother's shoulder and back towards the stranger who had unwittingly saved her life.

_“Huh.”_ The Master huffed, his hands reaching into his pocket as he pulled free the device. _“So it does work.”_

You watched wearily as his attention shifted from the device and back to your younger self. The young girl waved across her mother’s shoulder, her eyes sparkling as she faded out of sight over the dunes. The Master waved back halfheartedly, his hand falling to his side as he sighed audibly once more.

_“See you soon.”_

The world shifted as you were forced into another environment, like the shifting sands of an hourglass. Undoubtedly you were in another memory, your body seemingly prepared and used to the nauseating way in which the visions worked. The sand which surrounded you had morphed into grass, the distance filled with large trees and buildings as you stood in the centre of a field.

Around you young children cried loudly as they played amongst their peers, feet pattering against the floor as they chased each other in circles and played with the various equipment which lay scattered across the ground. 

_“I CAN TO!”_

_“NO YOU CAN’T!”_

You turned to the source of the voices, the cries loud to your ears and unmistakably familiar.

_“NO! GIVE IT BACK!”_ Your younger self cried as you desperately tried to reach for your pencil case. The girl before you smirked as she tossed it between her hands, her lackeys laughing loudly as she dangled it before your face. 

Bryony. Fucking. Chapman.

Oh you remembered her alright.

_“LET GO!”_ You cried again, your feet stumbling as you reached for the pouch once more. With a huff the girl pushed back, her hands hitting your shoulders as you fell back down to the ground with a soft thud. Content Bryony turned to her lackeys, smirking as she threw the pencil case over the fence and down into the undergrowth which surrounded the school.

_“See? You’re just a loser.”_

With that the group of girls marched on, their eyes casting back at your younger self as they giggled away. You frowned, you didn’t remember this well- but you recognised your surroundings easily enough, your mind still filled with the faint flashes of your time during primary school.

_“I’ll show you.”_ Your younger self hissed as she climbed to her feet. Brushing off her uniform, your past self marched over towards the fence with determination. 

Refusing to back down you watched as your younger self’s fingers gripped the wire tightly, hauling herself up and over the rudimentary fencing. 

Jogging, you ran up to catch up, your feet hesitating beside the fence as you looked down at it in confusion. How were you supposed to-

You paused. _Oh you really were an idiot._

Raising your hand, reached out to touch it slowly. As expected your skin passed through the wire with ease, dissipating like smoke before reforming on the other side. Your skin tingled where the wire passed through your skin, pins and needles quickly erupting in your extremities. Wincing you closed your eyes before stepping forward, your whole body passing through the fence with ease. 

Shivering you shook off the strange sensation which smothered you, a large grin filling your features as you celebrated what seemingly was your first win of the day.

The celebrations were short lived however as you quickly remembered the task at hand.

Sighing you turned your attention back to chasing down your younger self, your eyes wide as you searched the undergrowth for any sign of your familiar uniform. Shifting through the plants, your eyes widened as you quickly caught sight of your silhouette in the distance. Your younger eyes locked on the pencil case which rested in the centre of a makeshift dirt road.

In the distance a soft humming of a vehicle filled the air, your head turning as you glanced across to spot a small off road car powering down the lane with speed. Panic filed you as you rushed forwards, your chest heaving as you powered towards your younger self.

Completely unaware of her surroundings, the young girl stepped into the road; successfully acquiring her pencil case. Her attention was solely on the small pouch as she turned it over in her hands, assessing the damage to it as she clutched it close to her chest.

“WATCH OUT!” You cried, knowing full well that your calls were helpless in the memory.

Time seemed to slow as the car rounded the corner, it's driver distracted as they multi tasked navigating and reaching down into the glove box compartment. Your younger self turned in surprise, her eyes widening as a shrill scream erupted from the back of her throat. 

You gasped, covering your eyes as you were unable to watch your untimely death.

Suddenly time resumed as the roaring of the engine passed, your surroundings silent and devoid of any screams or pained whimpers. 

Uncovering your face, your chest constricted as the familiar silhouette of the Master appeared before you on the opposite side of the road. He laid sprawled across the floor beside your younger self. His arm was drawn across the young girls abdomen as he gradually pulled himself up from the ground, his body arching and giving you a clear view of his appearance.

The Master’s usually long hair had been cut short- shorter than how he had worn it during his time as O, almost shaved off completely. The beard that covered his face had been trimmed back as well, leaving nothing but a 5’oclock shadow in its wake. 

You swallowed away the warmth that bubbled through you, a rogue thought quick in passing but aggravating you nonetheless.

_He looked_ **_good_ ** _like that._

_**No-** _ _now is definitely_ **_not the time._ **

Heaving you stumbled towards them, your knees quaking as you fell to the ground before them both. Your own input pointless, leaving you to simply sit back and watch the interaction as a ghostly spectator.

_“Wow.”_ The Master smirked as he laughed loudly, glancing across to your younger self he nudged you lightly. _“That was close.”_

You shook your head in disbelief as he climbed to his feet, his hands brushing away at his jacket as he spun on the spot dramatically. _“Honestly though, It’s a miracle you ever made it to your twenties.”_

You blinked in disbelief as you turned back to your younger self, her own eyes wide with fright as she heaved from her position on the floor. The pencil case she had retrieved long forgotten as it rested amongst the undergrowth beside her.

_“Hmm? What do you say?”_ The Master spun on the spot, his hands splayed wide as he wriggled his eyebrows. _“Oh come on, don’t get all shy now. I just saved your life.”_

Your younger self gulped as she shifted amongst the leafy undergrowth, her legs tucked beneath her as she remained sitting for a moment longer. You watched as she eyed the Master wearily, her lower jaw trembling minutely. _“I don’t talk to strangers.”_

_“Uh, I’ll take that.”_ The Master resigned, his hands pushed into his pockets as he rocked on his heels animatedly. _“I don’t do this for fun you know. I’m not like the Doctor, it’ll do you good to remember that.”_

Pushing herself to her feet, your past self seemed to recover from the terrifying ordeal quickly. Her hand reaching down to recover her pencil case before bringing it close to her chest. Kicking at the dirt nervously, she continued to watch the Master with a nervous stare. _“You speak funny.”_

_“I speak funny? HA! You-”_ The Master laughed as he stepped forwards, his face drawn near as he eyed you suspiciously. Whatever insult had been perched on his lips died as his eyes dragged across your features, his body straightening as he reached for your hand. Your past self went still as he held it up above her head, head tilting as he released the limb and watched it fall to your side.

_“How old are you now?”_ The Master muttered as he continued to circle your past self, his eyes analysing your appearance. _“Your cognitive abilities aren’t fully developed yet are they… You're still short, small…”_

The young girl huffed as she stomped her foot, her gaze drawn as she crossed her arms over her chest. _“I’m five and a half!”_

_“Ah-”_ The Master nodded, his hand rising as he stopped his pacing. _“-and what was a five and a half year old doing out here, all alone in the middle of the road?”_

_“I-I was…I was proving Bryony wrong.”_ The young girl pouted. _“They’re just a bunch of meanies.”_

_“Uhhhh.”_ The Master sighed as he lowered himself down to his knees. _“I have not just lived through over fifty years of mundane Earth history to become a child therapist.”_

You laughed to yourself as you watched him stare down at his hands mutely, his eyes faraway as he seemingly debated with himself internally. Oh what you would do to have a glimpse inside that head of his, for the smallest insight into what his thoughts were. 

Although- you noted distastefully. It probably wasn’t anything good.

Snapping back to attention, the Master shifted to the side. His hand delving into his pocket and pulling free the familiar Tissue Compression Eliminator. _“Here take this-”_

Your eyes widened in shock as you watched him hand the device over to your younger self. The girl frowned as she turned it over in her hands, her fingers dragging across the surface with little interest. Groaning, the Master shuffled forwards as he guided her fingers across to the trigger.

_“All you need to do is point it at her, press the button and poof!”_ A maniacal laugh slipped from his lips as he clapped his hands together with chaotic glee, _“All your troubles will be bitesize!”_

The young girl eyed the Master sceptically, her hands extending as she pushed the device back in his direction.

Rolling his eyes dramatically, the Master relented. _“Here let's practice shall we? See that rabbit?”_

You turned, glancing over your shoulder to spot the small rabbit to which he was referencing. The small creature was only young, completely disinterested in the mad man and child as they bickered away across from it. Instead it munched away at a piece of grass, quite happy and content with its life.

Oh god- he wasn’t going to…

_“Hold it like this-”_ The Master shifted the girls arm high, the end pointed towards the rabbit. Smirking he nodded once, his finger curling over your younger self’s as he made you both press down on the trigger. _“Go!”_

With a bright flash and shrill screech the small rabbit disappeared, replaced with a single tiny figure.

_“TADA!”_

_“Where’s the rabbit?”_

_“Oh it’s still here look-”_ The Master clambered to his feet, his eyes alight as he scurried across to the other side of the road. Picking up the small figure he held it high, twisting it around before handing it to the young girl with theatrical flair. _“What do you think?”_

The girl’s eyebrows rose as her mouth fell open in shock.

_“You’re- You’re-”_

_“Hmm?”_ The Master coaxed.

_“You’re a magician!”_

Shoulder slumping the Timelord sighed, his head thrown back in exasperation. _**“Humans.**_ _You're missing the point.”_

_“(Y/N)!”_

You turned, glancing back the way you came as the calls for your name echoed throughout the undergrowth. Cracking sounds of twigs and branches breaking filled the air as what you assumed to be teachers closed in on your younger self. 

_“Oh!”_ The Master cooed, his hand pressed to his lips. _“That’s my cue.”_

The young girl frowned, her footsteps following the Master’s as she made to take after him. Hesitating he paused, spinning on his heel with a confused look of his own. _“What?”_

_“I don’t want to go back.”_ The girl stuttered, her hands clutched across her chest as she glanced nervously towards the approaching voices.

The Master rolled his eyes before kneeling down once more, his features softening slightly. _“Why?”_

_“Because they’ll make fun of me.”_

_“Then don’t let them.”_ He shrugged. _“Do they make you upset?”_

The young girl nodded as her eyes began to well with tears, her head falling to the ground as she stared down at her shoes in silence.

_“Do they make you angry?”_

Her gaze snapped upwards, an eyebrow raised as a single tear slipped down her cheek. _“Y-yes.”_

A wicked grin spread across the Master’s features as he squeezed her shoulder affectionately. _“Then use it.”_

Rising to his feet he turned around once more, his hands in his pockets as he sauntered off into the shadows. Leaving behind the worst words of wisdom you had ever heard. But really... did you expect anything less?

_“Nothing wrong with causing a little chaos….”_

The world suddenly went dark, shadows surrounding you entirely as though someone had walked over and flicked off the lights. Fear wracked through you as you turned in your spot, the familiar pressure forming across your temples as the pain from before began to return. You shivered as a cold sensation suddenly spread across your upper arm, a white hand print forming across the surface of your skin.

_“Unidentified human female.”_

The shrill metallic voice of a Cyberman rang out around you, the darkness shifting and twisting ominously as the systematic marching filled your empty surroundings. Stumbling you started to run into the abyss, your eyes wide and hands held out in front of you as you stumbled through the darkness; searching desperately for safety. 

_“Orders are clear, she is to be taken for conversion.”_

Gasping you spotted a light in the distance, its intensity growing brighter and brighter as you bolted straight for it. Like a moth to a flame you powered on with the single goal in sight, sparing little thought for the danger that could be lurking in its shadow.

You winced as the white light engulfed you entirely, the same prismatic haze returning as you flipped and turned through the air before landing softly on your back. Gradually the white faded, dissolving away to reveal the familiar surroundings of your old family home. 

Disorientated, you propped yourself up on to your elbows; your hair thrown across your face.

It was your home alright, the same kitchen unmistakable to you as it operated as the central hub for your family. Countless memories lined the walls of the house, the majority of your communal time spent enjoying meals together at the dining table in the centre of the room. 

Pulling yourself to your feet, you smiled fondly as your eyes dragged across a nearby wall; filled with pictures of your family and friends.

_“Hello?”_

You jumped as you spun on your heel, your eyes wide as you spotted your younger self. However, instead of peering at you with a confused gaze she seemed to be staring off to the side. Following her line of sight, you suppressed a groan as you spotted the Master.

Time had obviously passed since he had last shaved his hair, the length returning as it appeared to be a similar style to that of which O had worn. His beard was still missing from his face, trimmed and maintained as a faint stubble. Normally he would have appeared intimidating, clad in his patented suit with a darkness bubbling away in his eyes. 

Instead he merely looked comical as he stared at the young girl across from him in surprise, his mouth wide open with whipped cream smeared around his lips.

_“Uh.”_ The Master groaned as he closed your fridge door with his foot. Leaning against the counter he wiped away the cream from his face. _“Brilliant. Don’t mind me-”_

He crouched down slowly, his hands whipping open the nearby cupboard doors as he peered inside. _“-Just stocking up.”_

Your younger self tilted her head in confusion, the lack of fear from her seemingly disconcerting considering her age. 

_“That’s our fridge.”_ She stated matter of factually.

The Master’s head peaked above the counter, _“I know.”_

A loud rustling filled the room as he pulled free a large multi-bag pack of crisps, his hands clawing at the packaging as he pulled free a packet and ripped it open. Grabbing a handful he stuffed them into his face urgently, the bright orange crumbs coating his face as he munched away on the food. 

_“And that’s my food.”_ The girl reiterated again as she swanned up to the Master.

Swallowing away the mouthful he had, the Master wiped the back of his sleeve across his mouth. _“I’m aware.”_

Glancing down at the bag of crisps in his hand he tossed them to one side, his eyes already roaming the room for his next snack. 

The young girl remained unimpressed, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned to one side. _“So?”_

The Master sighed as he stopped in his tracks, spinning on his heel he eyed her with disinterest. _“Are humans always born this stupid? Or are you just unique?”_

Ignoring the comment, your younger self narrowed her eyes. _“Who are you?”_

_“You’ll find out soon enough.”_

_“Where’s Nyota?”_

The Master frowned, his eyebrow rising as he shrugged noncommittally. 

_“The babysitter?”_ The girl supplied, her hands falling to her hips.

The Master scoffed as he tilted his head in consideration, a look of recognition falling across his features. _“Do you need a babysitter?”_

_“No.”_

_“Good.”_

Turning, the Master opened another cupboard wide, his head disappearing amongst the shelves as he rummaged around for more food to eat. Unhappy with his answer, the young girl wandered across to the opposite counter. With a quick heave she pulled herself up onto the side, her legs hanging down as she simply sat and watched him in silence.

Although said silence didn’t last long as she quickly began to assault him with questions once again. 

_“What’s that?”_ She asked, her hand extended towards a small plastic figurine left discarded on the floor.

_“Hm?”_ The Master hummed, his head reappearing as he followed her pointed finger to the plastic statue. _“Oh- that’s your babysitter.”_

The girl huffed as she rolled her eyes, completely unamused with the level of answers she was receiving. You shuffled forwards as you approached the pair, mildly entertained yet also horrified at the fact you had experienced so many encounters with the rogue Timelord in your past.

There really was so much you didn’t know about.

_“How old are you now?”_ The Master questioned as he slammed the cupboard doors with a frustrated sigh.

_“Why do you want to know?”_

_“Time-”_ He began his hand gesturing wildly to his head as he paced around the room. Eyes sparkling, a wide grin filled his features as he opened the fridge once again, a small cry of celebration filling the air as he pulled free a carton of orange juice. Slamming the drink down on the table, he slowly unscrewed the cap. _“Don't usually need to go the long way round. Messes with my head.”_

Intrigued the girl hopped down from the counter, her hands clasped behind her back as she approached him slowly. _“Seven.”_

_“UHHH!”_ The Master groaned, his head thrown back in frustration. _“Why do the last twenty years always stretch out the longest.”_

Your younger self laughed as she pulled free a chair, her body shifting onto it as she sat down and continued to watch the Master with avid curiosity. The Timelord himself had returned his attention to his current snack of choice, his hands bringing the juice high to his nose as he whiffed it experimentally. Taking a sip, he quickly started to down the carton. His elbow rising as he threw the whole thing back in one.

Gasping he threw the empty juice to the side, his eyebrow rising as he leaned in close.

_“Where do you keep your cereal?”_

The world blurred for a moment, as though it had become out of focus before resettling again. Your head pulsing as the nausea from before washed over you in waves. In your mind flashes of the Untempered Schism pulsed across your vision, the swirling colours of the time vortex imprinted in your mind as you burned with knowledge and power.

Your knees quaked as you fell down to the ground, your hands pressed out before you as you struggled to regain your senses.

_“Prove it. What’s the name of that star.”_

Glancing across, you smiled warmly at the sight before you. 

Your younger self was sprawled out across the flat roof of your house's extension, hands tucked beneath your head as you laid beside the Master. The Timelord seemed a little less enthusiastic about the situation, but remained still beside you as he munched his way through a box of Cheerios.

_“Don’t know.”_ The Master mumbled through a mouth full of food. _“But- I did single-handedly wipe out that solar system.”_

He extended a hand towards another star in the sky, its light dull and tinted red as it struggled to outshine the enveloping darkness. Slowly you shuffled yourself closer to the two of them, your hand pressed into the ground as you joined in on the star show they seemed to be sharing.

_“No way.”_ Your younger self exclaimed.

_“And that-”_ He gestured across to another star, brighter than the one before. _“That’s not actually a star. It’s a prison.”_

_“Space has a prison?”_ The girl exclaimed, her elbows propped beneath her as she glanced across to the Master.

_“Hm. Escaped it with one hand while blindfolded.”_

_“Cool.”_ She echoed again, her hand reaching out for the Cheerios. The Master grasped at them quickly, retching it away from her prying grip before she could take a handful of her own. 

Frowning the girl huffed as she laid back down, her eyes shifting across the space above them once more. _“What planet do you hate the most then?”_

_“Easy- Earth.”_

_“Why?”_

**_“Humans.”_** The Master hissed as he dived in for another helping of cereal. _“You get everywhere, like a bad rash. I’d be doing the universe a favour by destroying Earth.”_

_“But you're here now?”_

_“Stranded.”_

_“What about me?”_ The girl asked, her eyes wide as she turned to face him. _“Am I a bad rash?”_

The Master smirked, his mouth opening to retort before hesitating as his eyes met the girls. Frowning you leaned forwards as you eyed him closely, his features softening as he raised his hand and batted the question away. 

_“No you’re different. Plus I’d need to keep someone around to remember me destroying this planet. Always got to have some form of witness, good for spreading-.”_

_“OH!”_ The girl exclaimed as she interrupted his train of thought, _“Yes! Then we could travel the stars!”_

_“No that wasn’t what I was-”_

_“I do want to be an astronaut when I grow up.”_

_“Of course you do.”_

The Master sighed as he glanced down at the box of cereal, his eyes becoming distant as he tossed it to the side. Your heartbeat quickened as you shifted around to get a better look, your stomach twisting at the emotion which seemingly filled his features. 

_“Something tells me you might have a change of heart.”_

“Oh” You murmured to yourself, a grin of your own filling your features. “You’re getting a soft spot for me aren’t you.”

_“Huh?”_

_“MI6. Spy.”_

_“Wow!”_ The girl echoed again, _“They’re real!?”_

_“Yeah”_ The Master smiled genuinely. Silently you noticed that subconsciously you mirrored his grin as the storm in his eyes seemingly disappeared, his mind off reminiscing of the times that were technically still to come. _“Explosions, missions, assassinations…”_

He paused as he turned to your younger self, the smile falling slightly. _“Double agents.”_

The girl sat up to attention as she turned to face him completely, her legs crossed beneath herself as she leaned forwards; completely enraptured in his words. _“What's an assass-ass-in”_

_“Assassination?”_ The Master supplied helpfully, a chaotic sparkle glinting across his eyes. _“When you’re really angry with someone, and-”_

_“(Y/N)?”_

You turned towards the voice, your younger self doing the same as she peered back through the window of her room. The voice was that of your mother’s, undoubtedly from where she had returned home from whatever event herself and your father had been attended.

_“What the hell is all this mess?”_

_“COMING!”_ The young girl called as she quickly clambered to her feet. Shifting the young girl opened her mouth to speak but hesitated as she noted the Master had disappeared. 

You frowned as you searched around you for any sign of his existence as well, his figure nowhere to be seen. 

_“Huh.”_ The girl hummed as she walked over and picked up the discarded box of Cheerios. 

Sighing she scrambled towards the window, pulling herself through and back into the warm confines of her house.

The ground beneath you shuddered as a large crack split across its surface, the world shaking as your skin burned with energy. Crying out in pain you rolled over onto the ground, your muscles in a state of cramp as you struggled to pull yourself up and out of the way. Within seconds the scenery around you had disappeared, the memory falling apart at the seams.

Your head pulsed as your heartbeat quickened, emotions mixing around inside of you in a cacophony of feelings. You held a deep hatred for the Master for what he had tried to do to you, and your friends. Yet at the same time a fond warmth seemingly embraced you whenever you thought back to your time together, to the memories you were just beginning to learn of.

Whenever you thought you could finally hate him, something else would come along and quell the bubbling rage. It was confusing. 

It felt as though your world had been painted a dull grey, everything blurred at the seams as you struggled to view things in black and white.

Maybe things weren’t as simple as you thought they were. 

But did that mean the Master deserve your sympathy? Did he deserve your-

The thought slipped away as the ground beneath you disappeared, your body plummeting through the unknown once more. You were getting sick of this, the same nauseating feelings dragging you under as you became increasingly lost in your own mind. You needed to break free of this loop, the never ending cycle of exploration and memories.

Closing your eyes, you willed yourself to focus on the tingling sensation in your fingertips. As if in response your head pulsed with another wave of pain, the pressure expanding as a wet sensation began to dribbled down from your nose once more.

_Focus._ **_Focus._ **

There!

You smirked as you felt the cool smooth metal surface of the emblem beneath you, your fingers trembling as you dragged them across it.

_Right._ Now you just had to wake up.

_“Human female is regaining consciousness”_

Your heart plummeted as the voice of the Cybermen returned, your eyes opening wide as you continued to fall through the unknown, your limited tether or reality lost. Your mind was reeling as you barely focused on the shifting images around you, your heart hammering away in your chest as your breathing quickened.

If the Cybermen had found you then-

Terror froze your limbs as the cold touch spread across your arms once more, the hand prints returning as your skin erupted in goosebumps.

You _needed_ to wake up.

_“You disappeared before.”_ Your voice echoed around you, the memories fading into and out of focus as you struggled to keep them at bay. _“I knew you’d come back though so I got you some more food.”_

_“I could just end this all now…”_ The Master- his voice sounded strained as he echoed around you. _“Just a click of the button and you’ll be gone, wiped from my timeline…”_

You gasped as your muscles spasmed again, your eyes slamming shut as you fought against the pressure in your head.

_“What is that?”_

_“Just- one click.”_

_“ARGH!”_

Your eyes flew open as you spotted the silhouette of the Master before you, his hand clutching the TCE tightly as he turned away from your younger self. His face was contorted into anger and self loathing as he stared down at his hands in disgust. Behind him, the young girl stepped forwards cautiously.

_“You seem sad.”_ She stated, her voice light. _“Have you lost someone?”_

The Master cast the young girl an odd look, a sigh escaping his lips as he shoved the device away into his pockets once again. 

_“I got in trouble at school again today.”_ Your younger self announced as she moved around the room slowly, _“Think I’ve blown it big time.”_

In silence the Master simply turned back towards the door, his feet marching towards it with a renewed purpose. Frowning, your younger self scurried after him. 

_“Wait!”_

Reaching outwards she grasped for the end of his large purple coat, her fingers clutching tightly to the hem as she yanked at him. Groaning in annoyance, the Master turned around one more time, his body half angled through the door.

_“Will you come back tomorrow?”_ The young girl asked, her eyes wide with hope.

The Master’s gaze dropped as he seemed distracted, his eyes narrowing with conviction before closing the door with a soft click. 

The girl sulked as she turned and walked back the way she had come, her hands shoved deep into the pockets on an oversized hoodie.

He may not have confirmed it- but you had no doubt that he would be back.

Shaking your head you refocused your thoughts, cursing yourself for becoming distracted once again. 

Fear for your well being surged throughout you as the faint marching of Cybermen echoed around you ominously. For all you knew you had already been converted, this whole experience some sick game formulated by the conversion chamber to lull you into subm-

Your eyes widened as you inhaled sharply.

_That's it._

You had almost escaped this before, after learning of the Master’s past at the Academy you had submitted yourself to the memories. In turn they had quickly started to roll over you in waves, accepting your submissal as they filled your head instantaneously. Almost as though you had placed them all on forward-wind, skipping through them like scenes in a movie.

Rolling your shoulders you gritted your teeth, preparing yourself for the pain you were likely to endure.

Right then. One more time.

Leaning backwards you fell back into the shimmering haze once more, your arms wide and mind open as you released the walls you held high. Instantly rogue emotions began to claw away at you, as though they were hungry vultures vying for the last scrap of meet. It was disorientating and confusing as you spun through the expanse. Angry then content, happy then sad, hot and cold-

You groaned as your skin prickled uncomfortably, the memories suddenly hitting you like a truck.

_“Oh (Y/N)”_ The Masters voice rang out, his hazy silhouette appearing before you. Devoid of his usual suit and coat, he wore a white lab coat and doctor's stethoscope. A manilla file held high to hide his face. _“What are we going to do with you huh?”_

_“There’s nothing wrong with me.”_

_“Your parents seem to think otherwise.”_ He hissed back to your ghostly voice, the vision rippling. _“Especially when you go blaming an imaginary friend.”_

Anxiety washed over you, your hands clenching at your sides as your younger face appeared before you; eyes wide in defiance. _“He was real.”_

Slowly the manilla folder fell, a wry smile pulled across the Master’s face as he nodded in agreement. _“I know.”_

You screamed as your stomach churned, the blood which trickled from your nose increasing in its flow.

_“Let's have a look shall we? See what makes you tick…”_

The rustling of papers filled the air as the Master seemingly browsed your medical folder, his eyes narrowed as he scanned the pages carefully. _“ADHD… makes sense. Little underwhelming though.”_

His gaze snapped to your own. _“You always were bad at keeping your focus, so easily lost in that head of yours.”_

Your heart hammered away in your chest, tears pricking in the corners of your eyes as they slipped down your cheeks.

_“Short temper as well. Told you we were the same-”_

An explosion of light expanded before you.

Then you were plummeting.

Tumbling.

Twisting.

Falling through the empty expanse and towards an oncoming numbness, the tingling sensation expanding across your skin as your head pounded in disagreement. 

Memory upon memory was revealed to you once more, the block in your mind lifting once and for all.

_“I’m so broken O.”_

_“You’re not broken.”_

It was like a wave, crashing into you again, and again, and again until you were forced under beneath its surface.

_“That was a Skithra. Particularly nasty things, have a good bite on them as you can tell. Skithra are especially lethal. If they don’t pull you apart on the hunt, then their venom usually kills the victim within a few hours.”_

_“I’m giving you what you asked for.”_

You inhaled sharply as you sunk beneath the surface of the murky waters, your mind becoming quiet and the world seemingly slowed around you. Numbly you noted the dark spots which grew across your vision, their emptiness swallowing you whole one final time.

_“When I said I liked O…”_

_“You meant you loved him.”_

_“You knew?”_

_“You’re human. It was painfully obvious.”_

_“What about you? Did you feel anything?”_

**You remembered. Everything.**

A warm light embraced you, cocooning you tightly amongst its warmth as it protected you from the shadows. Your mind finally settled and silenced, with a single thought ringing true.

The Master was complicated, his nature twisted and dictated by the outside influences on him his entire life. He had only wanted one thing in his past, control- control over his destiny and a choice in how he spent his time. But that had been cruelly yanked away from him, the Timelords twisting his mind for their own dark purposes. A vessel for their outdated ideologies.

He wasn’t perfect, you knew that much- for who ever was? 

The darkness would always be prevalent within him, partnered with a natural chaos he embodied.

You weren’t forgiving him by any mark for the atrocities that he had committed, for the pain he had put you through. But for the first time since knowing him you could finally say that you understood him entirely- perhaps even the only person who could understand the way he acted like he did.

It would take time and healing to work past everything that had happened, but you knew once thing for certain.

You didn’t _hate_ the Master. You **_loved_** him, and deep down you knew he harboured his own feelings for you to.

In the end, you were just both _too stubborn_ to see it.

Regaining consciousness wasn’t as dramatic as you imagined it would have been, instead you were dragged unceremoniously back to the land of living while clutched between the grips of two Cybermen. 

You suppressed a groan as you rolled your head to the side, your vision blurred as you struggled to make out your surroundings. Your head was pulsing still with the memories that had crammed themselves into your mind, exploding with thoughts and emotions too quickly for you to consider. You were caught in the rapids, barely keeping your head above water as you were swept away amongst the swirling symphony.

Focusing you noted that the two Cybermen were marching you through a corridor, debris littering the ground amongst your feet. Your arms were pulled tightly across the back of their metallic armour, their joints hissing as they clunked their way through the labyrinth. 

Biting down on your tongue, you willed yourself to focus despite your pounding head. The Untempered Schism had thrown you through a loop, your mind torn apart by the solar winds and left in tatters for you to reassemble. 

Rolling your head forwards you stared down at your feet as they were dragged across the smooth stone, your eyes squinting as the bright lights assaulted your vision. How long had you been left staring into the rift? How many civilisations had you watched rise and fall?

_No. Focus._

You inhaled deeply as you wriggled your fingers experimentally, the Cybermen ignoring you as they continued to haul you along through the corridors. The only way out of this was to fight your way free, but bare hands versus the metallic casings of the Cybermen wasn’t going to do you any good. 

That and the darkness which lingered at the edge of your vision still threatened to swallow you whole once more.

Weapon. You needed a weapon.

Glancing upwards you spotted a hazy figure at the end of the corridor, their head peeking around the corner briefly as you gradually made your way towards them. Squinting you leaned your head forwards, the pressure in your chest lifting as the unforgettable face of Ryan Sinclair inched out from the alcove once more.

“Ryan?” You muttered aloud.

The Cybermen ceased their walking, their arms releasing you as you fell to the floor in a heap at their feet. Groaning you pushed yourself to your knees, your world spinning from the sudden movement.

“You will be converted.” A Cyberman stated lifelessly from above you, their words hanging heavy in your heart. 

“No…” You sneered as you clambered yourself upright once again, the adrenaline pumping through you as you stared them down. “I’m not being converted.”

“Then you will be deleted.” The second Cyberman announced, his eyes glowing a dull blue; devoid of emotion.

“NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!”

You smirked as Ryan spun out from his alclove, a gun raised and aimed towards the Cybermen. In a flurry of movement he shot the first one to the left, the rusting metal casing crackling with electricity as a shrill cry tore through the corridor. With a clash of metal the creature fell to the floor in a heap, its limbs locking up.

The celebrations were short lived however as Ryan raised his gun to the second threat, the lights which covered its surface flickering out as it failed to fire.

“AH!” Ryan cried in a high pitched tone, “ALWAYS FORGET THE RELOAD!”

The Cyberman raised his arm high, the gun connected to his wrist emitting a low shrill as it charged up. “Delete.” 

With a surge of energy you forced your body weight into the robot, the impact jolting him enough so that the rogue bolt of energy missed Ryan by inches. Turning back to the fallen Cyberman you quickly latched onto his arm, your foot pressed against his chest as you pulled hard at it. With a hiss and pop the limb came away, exposing the organic material inside of the chest. 

“Ugh!” You exlcaimed disgusted, your fingers quickly turning the limb over in your hand. 

A sharp pain shot across your shoulder as the Cyberman you had jolted swung wide, his arm knocking into your body and causing you to fall to the ground in a heap of limbs. Across the hall, Ryan frantically continued to fiddle away with the gun; it's lights failing to return.

“You will be deleted.” The Cyberman announced again, its arm raising towards Ryan.

Panicking you flipped the limb over in your hands, your fingers fiddling with the gun connected to the wrist of the lifeless casing. “Come on, come on…..” 

“(Y/N)!”

Your eyes widened as you spotted a small exposed wire just beneath the casing, your fingers pressed beneath it and pulling it free. With a sharp tug the gun on the separated limb shrieked to life, rogue blasts firing endlessly from its barrel. Screeching you tilted the weapon towards the Cyberman above you, the bolt of energy hitting him in the back and sending him to the floor in a heap of twisted metal.

Releasing the wire you threw the arm away, your eyes wide as you turned back towards Ryan.

Your companion and friend was bent forwards cowering, his hands over his head as he slowly opened one eye. Around him the walls were covered in scorch marks, seemingly from where the blaster on your makeshift weapon had narrowly missed his form. Sighing with relief you fell back against the floor for a moment, your heart rate falling as you allowed your muscles to relax.

_He was fine. You were fine._

_Everything was going to be fine._

“(Y/N)!” Ryan called as he ran towards you, his face appearing at the edge of your vision as you stared up towards the ceiling in a state of shock and relief. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” You answered tersely, your hand reaching outwards for aid as he hauled you to your feet. “Better now.”

“Are you sure because you look a little-” He hesitated, his hand gesturing to his face with particular emphasis to his nose.

Frowning you pressed your fingers to your nose, hissing as it screamed back in protest; your fingers coated in a thick blood. 

“Just a nosebleed.”

“And your head?”

“Had an argument with a rock.” You excused with a light laugh. 

Ryan mirrored it as he placed a hand on your shoulder, his fingers clenching it tightly in an act of comfort. “I’m glad you’re alright, Graham’s been worried sick.”

Your eyes widened as your brain caught up, your thoughts returning to that of the Doctor and the others. If Ryan was here then that had to have meant that the others were alright? But what of the Doctor- last you had seen she was imprisoned within the Matrix, her body frozen in place by the crackling field of electricity which surrounded her.

Turning to your friend, you stepped to the side powering off down the corridor. “We need to find the Doctor-”

“Already have!” Ryan shouted causing your feet to hesitate. Turning round you raised an eyebrow, his eyes alight as he gestured back the way he had come. “I came to find you while the others-”

A loud crashing erupted from above you, the muffled vibrations rocking the walls as dust and pieces of rock began to rain down around you. Your stomach twisted in fear as it threw you back to what had happened before, your hands instinctively rising to protect your head from any debris. 

“THAT’LL BE IT! WE’VE GOT TO GO!”

Grabbing your hand Ryan tugged you down the corridor, his footsteps loud as he thundered ahead with you in tow. 

“WHERE ARE WE GOING? WHAT’S HAPPENING?” You shouted back, the dust in the air catching in the back of your throat.

“THE OTHERS BLEW UP THE SHIP!” Ryan explained, “WE NEED TO MEET THEM AT THE CORRIDOR BENEATH IT!”

You nodded in confirmation, focusing on summoning the energy for one more escape. Squeezing his hand reassuringly, you inhaled sharply and began to run beside him; your eyes constantly glancing across as he led the way. 

Your limbs ached with exertion as they protested at the movement, your body calling for rest after the events of the day. Distracting your mind you focused on the positives of your situation, the looming shadow of pessimism fading with every passing moment.

The Doctor and the fam were safe and sound, foiling the Cybermen by destroying their ship amongst Gallifrey’s ruins. Where-ever Ryan was leading you, he was taking you back to their presence and likely to safety.

You grimaced, the Master’s presence pressing against your mind.

But what of the Master? His plan didn’t involve the Cybermen? Had it? Instead he was focused on showing the Doctor what he had found. On turning you into something that you weren't. 

A sense of dread bristle in the pit of your stomach, your eyes stinging as you thought back to your final encounter.

The Master had been volatile, burning too brightly with anger to reason with. Something was wrong, and now you knew exactly what it was. None of this was him- well- it was. But this was all a step too far, his mind casted too deeply into the twisting shadows which lurked in his footsteps. He was explosive and dangerous, his own self preservation casted aside as he desperately sought retribution. 

Worry sparked within you for the Timelord, his haggard appearance and lack of self care suddenly starting to make sense. He was hurting, crying out for help.

And when he needed you most, you had let him down.

Guilt flooded through you, an emotion you quickly batted to one side. You weren’t to blame for this, his own actions had caused your alienation. 

Stumbling on a piece of rock, you paused for a moment; your hand pressed against a nearby wall as you caught your breath. Ryan slowed, his eyes wide as he turned back towards you.

_What had happened to him? Where was the Master?_

_What was his plan?_

“Why are we stopping?” Ryan asked, flinching as a large rock fell in the space between you.

You opened your mouth to reply when you suddenly noted where you were, your eyes widening as your gaze locked onto the wide archway to the side of you. 

“Go ahead Ryan- I’ll catch up.”

“WHAT?” Ryan questioned, his eyebrows raised as he looked at you suspiciously.

“JUST GO!” You shouted, your voice commanding as you pushed away from the wall. “There’s something I’ve got to get, I’ll explain later.”

Ryan hesitated, his eyes narrowed. 

“I’ll be right behind you.” You tried again, your mouth downturned into a slight pout. 

Sighing Ryan nodded before turning and jogging ahead, his body hunched as he continued to avoid the falling debris. You smiled after him before flexing your shoulders, your heart rate picking up as you turned to face the archway with conviction.

Stepping forwards you entered the Timeless Chamber, the memories and emotions bubbling up within you. Anger and hate fuelled your footsteps as you stormed around the outskirts, feelings you knew weren’t your own but were fully understandable. Ignoring the instruments that littered the floor, you squinted desperately as you searched for the key in your half baked plan.

A glint of reflected light caught the corner of your eye, your attention drawn to a lone cylinder amongst the rubble and dirt.

The device.

The genetic code to regeneration.

Stumbling forwards you eagerly grabbed the cylinder, the metal cold against your skin as you rolled it over in your hands. 

You needed to show the Master that you understood everything he had been through, of the existence he had lived. He needed to know that you were willing to be there for him every step of the way. You didn’t want him to change who he was, not one bit- but he could evolve into something slightly different, forget chasing his sense of revenge and start fight for a cause that was bigger than himself. He was already halfway there, he just needed the last little kick.

Glancing down at your clothes you sighed as you noted the lack of pockets, your hands stuffing the metal cylinder into the back of your jeans before covering it with your top; concealing it from sight. 

You weren’t ready to change yet either, but you were willing to extend the olive branch.

Turning on your heel you bolted from the room, the corridors an easily tracked map in the back of your head from the foreign memories which filled your mind. Within minutes you had made it to the corridor below the ship, your eyes lighting up with hope as you spotted the Doctor, fam and a small group of the remaining survivors. 

“THERE SHE IS!” The Doctor shouted as the Citadel rocked once again, “QUICK INSIDE!”

With a flick of her wrist and the low whine of her sonic, the door they stood beside opened wide. The human survivors scurried forwards without a thought, diving through the threshold and into safety. Sliding to a stop beside the fam, you smiled wide as Yaz embraced you into a tight hug. You laughed before pushing her into the room, Graham clasping your shoulder in an affectionate way.

“Good to see you cockle.”

You nodded in thanks before gesturing for him and Ryan to head inside, leaving you alone with the Doctor.

The Timelord hesitated as she glanced nervously between yourself, the floor and the door. Rolling your eyes you surged forwards, your arms thrown around her neck as you pulled her into a tight hug. Whispers filled your head as you remembered the ordeal she had likely experienced, the pain that filled her heart and dragged her down just as much as your own. 

Closing your eyes you squeezed her tightly before pulling away, her face mottled into confusion. 

“I know.” You stated simply. “Maybe we can talk about it later?”

The Doctor smiled halfheartedly before pushing you inside, closing the door behind you. You shuffled forwards slowly as you caught up to the rest of the group, their feet hesitating just before the entrance of an alternative TARDIS. 

Pushing through to the front, The Doctor rushed forwards to the console.

“This is a TARDIS…” Ryan murmured aloud. “This is a TARDIS right?”

“Looks like it.” Graham mirrored as he walked up beside his grandson.

You followed the crowd as you all flocked into the main interior, your bodies forming a natural circle around the central console as the Doctor scurried away flicking switches and programming the flight path. 

“Sorry but-” You glanced across, spotting one of the human survivors you had met on the final battleground, her name forgoing your mind. “-what's happening now?”

Yaz smiled as she stepped up beside you, her hands swiping across the white clinical metal of the central column. “This can take us all home.”

Ko Sharmus nodded knowingly before reaching outwards, his fingers inches away from pressing a button when the Doctor suddenly flicked her hand wide. 

“Don’t touch, still working.” She scolded, her hair falling across her face as she tapped away across the displays. “Any explosives left?”

Ko Sharmus’s face fell as he looked down, his hand sneaking beneath his tattered robbed as he pulled free a singular black detonator. “One. Emergencies only.”

“Timer?”

He flinched, his fingers tightening around the handle as he twisted it in his hand. Grimly he announced what you had already assumed. “Hand detonation only.”

The Doctor paused in her fidgeting, a look of pure exasperation flashing across her features before melting away into a sense of acceptance. Clenching her fists she sighed, “Yeah. Course.” 

You watched silently from beside the fam as she stood straight, her shoulders pushed back as she assumed an air of authority. Extending her hand, she glanced between the explosive and Ko Sharmus expectantly. 

“I’ll take it.”

Ko Sharmus hesitated before placing the device gently within her hands, the Doctors fingers curling around the handle as she brought it close for inspection. With a trailing touch she ran her fingers across the trigger, down to the compartment of explosives at the bottom.

“So, come on Doc. What are you thinking?” Graham questioned, his voice croaky.

The Doctor nodded to herself silently, as if confirming the thoughts which ran rampant in her head. Her eyes shifting between the device, to the TARDIS before finally settling on you all. Her gaze was filled with sorrow as her eyes shimmered in the bright lights of the console room. “One option left.” 

Yaz shifted beside you as she took a step closer to the Doctor, her gaze solely on the Timelord as she pulled free a small figurine. You frowned, stepping forwards beside her as you peered at the small miniaturized version of the Lone Cyberman.

The Master had taken out the Lone Cyberman? 

“Is that-” You began, your finger raising as you pointed towards the small figure.

“Need to catch you up on a lot.” Graham offered simply, his eyes grave as he patted your back lightly. You bit your lip before stepping away once more, allowing the Doctor to continue.

“I have to use the Death Particle on Gallifrey. On my home.” She paused, her gaze flickering to your own briefly. “On the Master and his new breed of Cybermen.”

Your breath hitched as the blossoming optimism within you started to falter, the light flickering as the darkness threatened to consume it once more. What did she mean she had to use it on her home? On the Master?

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Ryan questioned, beating you to the punch.

“I’m sure i don't want to do that, but there's no alternative.” The Doctor reasoned, her hands tightening around the trigger as she frowned, the lines deepening across her forehead. “If the Master and the Cybermen get off this planet, they’ll be unstoppable. I started this with Shelley and the Cyberium and now I have to finish it.”

_No... No, none of this was right._

“Alone.”

Yaz tensed beside you as she stepped forwards, her eyes wide as she splayed her arms outwards in shock. “What?”

You shook your head as you tuned yourself out of the conversation, your heart thumping away in your ears as the blood rushed from your face. This wasn’t how it was meant to go, how everything was meant to end. Anxiety clutched at your heart as your chest become tight, your breathing quickening as your mind raced to find a solution.

This couldn't happen, you couldn’t let this happen. There had to be another way. One which meant that the Doctor and the Master could survive, with everyone going their separate ways and the universe still safely ticking away as it existed for a millennia longer. 

_Your own happy ending._

“We’re not letting you go- you’re not doing this!” Yaz exclaimed as she surged forwards, her hand grabbing at the end of the Doctor’s coat. You flinched as you were thrown back into the memory of the Master, your younger self doing the same as you begged for him to stay.

“Get off me Yaz!” The Doctor snapped, her face falling as tears threatened to spill across her cheeks. Opening her mouth, her lower jaw trembled as she took one final look at you all. “ _Please_.”

The room fell into a tense silence as you shifted between your feet, your heart hammering away in your chest. 

“Yaz.” Ryan stated, his voice quivering slightly as he struggled to remain strong. “Come on.”

Your felt your own tears fall free as you stepped forwards alongside Yaz, your head shaking as you stared at the Doctor knowingly. The Timelord offered a wordless smile, her eyes crinkling slightly before she straightened her posture with her resolve.

“Live great lives.”

And with a flash of colour she had turned, marching from the room and leaving silence in her wake. 

Yaz sobbed beside you as she turned into your body, her face pressed into your shoulder as she tremored. You understood the heartbreak she was feeling, of the pain of watching the Doctor walk away- marching to her own death. She was walking out of your lives, all of them- resigning you back to the mundane cycle of modern existence. No more adventures, no more planets and aliens, no more experiences that would live with you forever.

No more _Doctor._

And with it... No more _Master._

You shifted your arm free as Yaz turned into Grahams embrace, Ko Sharmus stepping up beside you as he stared at the door with the same level of conviction the Doctor had shared. 

“This is my fault.”

You glanced across, your eyes widening as you watched him hike up his robes away from his legs, seemingly preparing himself. Shaking your head you raised your hands, pushing them back down as you glanced nervously around at the room.

“What are you talking about?”

“I was part of the resistence that sent the Cyberium back through time and space.” Ko Sharmus supplied, his voice craking. “This is my burden.”

“This isn’t anyones burden.” You commanded as you turned to face him, your arms grabbing at his own as you stopped him from doing anything stupid.

“Let me go.” Ko Sharmus reasoned, “I can save your friend and ensure that those things don’t make it off this planet alive.”

“No.” You muttered your voice trailing off. “No you’ve done your fighting.”

The storm of thoughts inside your head stilled, clarity shining down upon you like the sun passing through the clouds. Just because things were going this way didn’t mean that they had to actually end this way. 

The flicker of optimism grew within you as a surge of determination filled your bones, your fists clenching as you released Ko Sharmus’s arms.

Standing straighter you nodded silently to yourself, confirming your thoughts and sealing your fate.

There was still a chance this could all end well. If you just went to the Master, explained everything to him then maybe- just maybe you could all get the ending you wanted. Just this once everyone could be happy.

“This doesn’t need to end like this.” You mumbled as you stepped away from Ko Sharmus and turned towards the door.

“(Y/N)?” Ryan questioned from the other side of the console, his arms pushing away from the central commands as he walked towards you slowly. “What are you doing?”

You smiled sadly as you gestured towards the circular door, “I’m going to save _him_.” 

Graham shot you a confused glance, his face scrunched up in confusion. “What?”

Stepping backwards you inched towards the door, its edge slightly ajar. As if sensing your intentions the TARDIS whirred to life, its light shining brightly as a series of shrill beeps filled the air. Assuming your deadline was approaching, you skipped backwards again. “I’m going to save them both.” 

“No (Y/N) you can’t-”

Ryan shook his head as he reached forwards for you, his arm extended as he grappled onto your jacket. You struggled in his arms, jutting out your elbow before kicking him back to the ground. With a wounded cry, you winced as your friend laid sprawled out at your feet; eyes wide and filled with fear.

“I’m sorry.” You apolgised, your words tinted with sincerity as you started to back towards the door eagerly. “But you need to let me go.”

Graham sighed as he nodded once, Yaz silent in her arms as she simply watched you leave. Her eyes wide and pleading almost as though she wanted you to try and save the Doctor. Spinning on your heel, you dove for the door, slipping through the crack just before it closed off completely. 

_No time for doubt._

_You could do this._

You didn’t wait to see your friends leave before taking off in search of the Timelords, sprinting as fast as your legs could carry you. Around you the circular lights which lined the walls of the corridor pulsed, guiding you to the central matrix where you were sure you would find the Doctor and the Master. In your head there was only one way this would end, with the two of them stubbornly ending it all in a elaborate display of power. 

You could only hope you got there on time.

Leaping over a fallen column, your eyes widened as you spotted the recognisable tattered tapestry of the seal you had seen beside the Untempered Schism. The entrance to the Matrix lying just in front of it. With a final surge of energy you heaved yourself forwards, sliding across the tiled floor as you slid to a stop.

“STOP!” You bellowed, your hands extended high as you stumbled forwards.

Before you stood the Master and the Doctor, their bodies close as he seemingly knelt before her; her hands clutching the deviceinches from his face. Around them stood a ring of Cybermen, their bodies different from the ones you had encountered earlier. 

They stood tall with large headpieces reminiscent of the statues you had seen roaming the halls. They almost looked like Timelords, their casings decorated with the same circular symbols that had covered every wall and tapestry you laid your eyes upon.

_Oh Master, what have you done?_

Shuffling forwards slowly you kept your arms raised as the Cybermen surrounding you aimed their own blasters. The lights glowing ominously as you were seconds away from behind shot and killed on the spot. 

Glancing across to the Master, you watched as he pulled himself up from his knees, his arm waving as he stood his minions down.

Lowering your arms you slowly stepped forwards, making your way down the steps and towards the central podium. The Master watched carefully, his eyebrows drawn high as a look of mild entertainment fluttered across his features. “Little dramatic don’t you think?” 

“I learnt from the best.” You tried to tease, the lighthearted joke failing to spark any response. 

_This was going to be harder than you thought._

The Doctor lowered the device as she turned towards you fully, her face contorted into one of disappointment and frustration as she eyed you wearily. You understood her look, you had let her down- endangering yourself for the hell of it again. 

“What are you doing here?” The Doctor hissed, her eyes shifting nervously across to the Master.

“Please just-” You hesitated, stepping forwards again so that you were in between them both. “Can I say something?”

The Master rolled his eyes as he spun on the spot, his hand dragging through his hair as he sighed loudly. “I told you what would ha-”

“I know!” You quickly cut in, intent on getting to the words you needed to say before they disappeared from your head. “I know and you can kill me all you like in a minute. _Just_ give me five.”

The Doctor hummed in disagreement behind you, the Master’s eyes widening as he seemingly considered your proposal.

“I have a lot I need to say.” You pressed again, your palms clammy as you flexed your fingers impatiently.

“(Y/N).” The Doctor warned you once more, your hand rising as you batted it away as turned your full focus to the Master. Rising your eyebrows you waited for his decision, a small smirk tugging at his lips as he stepped backwards in response.

“Don’t let me stop you from making a fool of yourself.” The Master sung, his hand rising as he gestured for you to continue.

“I-” You started, your voice catching as you coughed loosely into your hand. Shifting in your spot, you nervously turned to look at the surrounding Cybermen. “I don’t know where to start.”

“Well you better make it quick, love.” The Master stepped forwards, his body close as he glanced at a non existent watch around his wrist. “Time's _ticking_.”

You bit your lip as you nodded, your eyes falling away from the surrounding walking metal death traps and instead focusing on his chocolate orbs. Your heart skipped a beat as his warm tone filled your head, the memories you had forgotten burning brightly all at once as they strengthened your resolve. 

He was in there, somewhere- buried deep beneath all the hate and anger, beneath the swirling storm which rippled across his eyes. You had seen it before countless times, the most recent being the day he saved you from the Skithra. Your lips tingled as memories of your shared kiss quickened your heart, your stomach twisting with butterflies. 

No more hiding away. No more covering up your feelings with animosity.

“No more pretending.” You spoke aloud, mostly for yourself.

Keeping eye contact you shuffled closer, the Master inching away slightly as he watched you skeptically.

“All my life I have been searching for that part of me that makes me feel whole, like I have finally found a home again. I’m not normal, I mean- why would I want to be? Normal is boring!” You laughed nervously, the hair on the back of your neck rising as you physically felt the Doctors gaze burning into the back of you. “But you’ve made me realise today that I’m not broken either. I’m me.”

You flapped your arms wide as you gestured to yourself, your smile falling as you cleared your throat awkwardly and continued. 

“When I first met O I thought I had found that missing piece. I was wrong.” 

The Master tilted his head in disbelief as he faked a yawn, his hand hovering in front of his mouth as he feigned disinterest. 

“Then with the Skithra, when you saved me I thought I had found it again then. I didn’t.” 

Gesturing for you to hurry up the Master stepped closer, his scent assaulting you as you felt your muscles relax. Quelling the anxiety which rumbled away within you, you focused on the task at hand; your fingers wrapped in on themselves as you opened your heart to him once again.

“But I’ve realised that even I don’t know what I need.” You sighed. “I'm bad at things like this…”

“We can see that.” The Master remarked, his hands crossing over his chest as he glanced at an invisible watch once again. “Come on- tick tock!”

Swallowing away the lump in your throat you squared your shoulders, your nervous fidgeting stilling as you listened to your heart.

“Earlier when you asked me to- to change, what I said wasn’t entirely true. I am proud of who I am and I’m not scared of what needs to be done. I am so much stronger, smarter than I ever thought I was. And yes, I don’t need you.” 

You stepped closer, your eyes steeled. “I don’t need O and I don’t need the Master.”

“I need… I need Koschei.” 

The Doctor gasped silently behind you as the Master stilled, his jaw clenched as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Stepping closer once more, you were inches away as you stared up into his wide brown eyes, his hands hovering by his side. A darkness flashed across his features, sending a chill down your spine. You were treading on dangerous ground, especially after the way your last conversation had gone. But you needed his attention, you needed him to listen to what you had to say next.

“How do _you_ know that name?” The Master croaked, his voice failing as he leaned closer.

“I know everything.” You whispered, eyes watering as the tears threatened to fall. “I remember everything.” 

“How?”

“I looked into the Untempered Schism, and all of time and space looked back at me.”

“What?” The Doctor exclaimed, her voice disapproving. Glancing across your shoulder you nodded once in confirmation, watching as her eyes widened in horror. Shaking her head she raised her hands slowly, “No (Y/N) you shouldn’t-”

A tight grip formed on your shoulders as the Master spun you back to face him, his nails digging in sharply as he gritted his teeth together in anger. Fury burned brightly in his eyes as he shifted them between your own, the energy between you sparking with potential. “And you think that’s going to _change_ anything?”

“I don’t know, but I needed you to know that I understand.” You muttered, “You’ve been searching for something but you’ve never had a grip on it. At first it was control, the right to make your own decisions and not be ruled by the expectations of others. Control over who you are and what you do, you wanted someone to take your hand and travel the universe with you.”

You stopped, your eyes gesturing back towards the doctor before returning to his gaze. His grip on your shoulders loosened as he briefly glanced across to the Timelord behind you, his irises glimmering with reminiscence as he seemingly understood your reference. 

Clearing your throat you continued, knowing that the Doctor likely fully understood as well. “But that someone broke their promise and you left you behind, abandoned on Gallifrey where you were pulled about like a puppet.”

You reached out for the Master's hands, hesitating as he stepped away instead releasing your shoulders as he eyed you wearily. 

“I’ve seen the things you’ve done, the places you’ve been and the cities you’ve burned. You say you’re still searching for control now but you know deep down that's not the case, not the truth.” You frowned, as your breath hitched; the tears flowing freely down your face.

“There’s something else you’re searching for now, and it scares you the most because you’ve never touched it.” You pressed your hand to your chest. “I know who you are now, more than I ever did before, and you know what?” 

The Master’s eyes shifted around the room briefly, his farcade seemingly crumbling before your eyes. Reaching upwards he adjusted his collar, clearing his throat as he gestured for you to continue. 

Smiling you took his unnatural stillness to be a good sign, your confidence growing within you. 

“I’m still not scared.” 

The room fell into silence with your declaration, not even the Cybermen made a noise as they remained deadly still. The Doctor remained silent behind you, only the soft squeaking of her boots filled the air as she seemingly shifted between her feet. Before you the Master nodded slowly, the farcade that had been crumbling reforming again with speed as a smile flashed across his features.

You frowned as he started to laugh, his hands clapping together as he nodded. “Very emotional. Did you rehearse it?”

Shaking your head slightly you backed away partially, your confidence faltering as he suddenly surged forwards. Encroaching your face he leaned close, his breath fanning across your features as he stared at you with little to no emotion. 

“Why are you here?” He hissed, his fringe falling across his eyes.

You opened your mouth, hesitating before speaking your next words clearly. “Because you need to know something before whatever happens next.” 

“All my life and what I was searching for was right in front of my eyes the entire time, through thick and thin. You were always there for me but when it was my turn I let you down. I let you down when you needed me most, so now I’m here to fix that.”

You chewed the inside of your gun, the silence of the room causing your nerves to spark uncontrollably. “I’m here now to give you what you’ve been so afraid to find. I’m here to tell you that I-”

“Love me?” The Master scoffed, leaning away as he took a step backwards. “Please, a declaration of love isn’t going to save the day.” 

His gaze darkened as he tilted his head forwards, “This isn’t one of those stories, love.” 

“I know it isn’t. I’m not expecting a happy ending.” You reasoned again, stepping closer as you tried to re-establish the closeness you had shared. The Master hesitated slightly, his eyes seemingly softening as he took in your appearance before him. You hoped that it was a sign that your words were getting through, that he was listening- really listening to what you were trying to tell him. 

“No, I’m here to tell you that-” You froze, your eyes widening as you felt the cylinder shift against your back. This was the moment everything had been building up to, the moment you uttered the three words that he had always wanted to hear- always been longing for.

No the Master didn’t want control or power. He wanted-

“ ** _I’m not giving up on you._** ” You declared, cutting off your own thoughts as you shifted your shoulders back. Your stance was strong and determined, as you embodied your steadfastness. “Not now. Not ever.” 

The Master seemed taken back, his eyes shifting around the room as they glimmered with unfallen tears. The clarity you had so desired seemed to form before your eyes, the storm fading from him as his body slumped forwards slightly. You could just about see the true man waiting, clawing to break out- reaching for the lifeline he sought for. 

But the darkness was always there. With one last hurrah he raised his hand high, a slight tremble in his fingers as he pointed towards you once final time. 

“You expect me to believe that?” The Master spat, his voice shaky as even he couldn’t keep up the pretence any longer. 

You smirked as you stepped close, one of your hands slipping behind your back as you reached under your shirt for the cylinder you kept concealed. Grasping it tightly, you pulled the metal free. Extending the final ‘olive branch’ to seal your fates. “You will because you’re going to trust me _implicitly_ when I say-” 

Your mind reeled with a sense of excitement as everything fell into place, the tantalising taste of victory within your grasp.

For once maybe everyone would get the happy ending they desired. 

Pausing you shifted your weight as you pulled the Cylinder out from its concealment.

“I prom-”

**“Weapon detected. Delete.”**

Time slowed as you saw a shift of movement from your periphery vision, a glimmer of metal filling the space as one of the Cybermen raised their arm towards you. With a flash of light a single bolt was fired, the blast travelling so fast you could barely move away in time. 

“ _NO!_ ” The Master roared, his words failing to have any impact.

You could only watch, a dear caught in the headlights as the crackling blue bolt of energy surged towards you. Your limbs locked in fear as your stomach twisted in acceptance of your fate. 

Your body seized as the bright blue bolt hit you in the side, your muscles contracting as a fire flooded your veins. A wordless scream tore from your throat as you thew your head backwards in pain, the sharp stabbing sensation so much worse than what you had endured in the Untempered Schism. A hand wrapped around your shoulder, too little too late as it pulled you towards it, your feet unsteady as you submitted to its pull. 

You fell forwards against your will, your face planting itself into the Master’s chest as his arms wrapped around you tightly. Immediately his sense embraced you, the odd musky smell mottled with the scent of fire and ash. His suit was soft against your face as his hands slipped up your back and to the base of your neck, his fingers instinctively curling into the hair at the nape of your neck as he guided you to the ground gently. 

His warmth eased you in ways it always could, calming your mind as the sharp pain which tore through your side slowly faded into a pulsing numbness. A whine slipping from you as he eventually, albeit reluctantly pulled away. Hovering above you for a moment the Master analysed your position, his eyes flashing with fury as he pushed away.

Your vision blurred as you watched the hazy silhouette of the Master rise to his feet, his body tense as he roared into the air; his words muffled to your ears. You watched drowsily as he marched forwards across the room, his hand raised as as he pointed his TCE towards the rogue Cyberman.

Your attention was waning as the world continued to operate in a slower motion around your, your eyelids fluttering as you struggled to stay tethered to the present. Suddenly a blur of lilac and yellow swarmed your vision, soft hands dancing across you as your gaze wandered back to the Doctor who hovered close by your side.

_“(Y/N)!”_

Gradually your hearing returned, your eyes squinting shut as you hissed against the pain which wracked your body.

_“(Y/N)?”_

You opened your eyes slowly, meeting those of the Doctors as she leaned over you. Her face was stricken as she peered at you with those wide hazel eyes, their surfaces freckled with specks of green which shined in the golden light of the room. Her skin was pale with large dark circles, eyes red raw from tears that she had seemingly shed.

Pulling free her sonic she quickly started to scan your body, her eyes flickering between the readings and your wound as she assessed your status. Distractedly you noted that the Master had also returned, his blurred silhouette lingering just off from the Doctors shoulder as he stared down upon you blankly.

“I-I-” You started, stuttering as your chest started to constrict. Your body failing to pull enough air into your lungs.

“Shh!” The Doctor smiled, her hand pressing against your cheek as she wiped away your stray tears. “It’s OK-”

Your breaths caught in your throat as they remained fast and shallow, the fire in your side pulsing as a wave of tiredness washed over you. Darkness bubbled at the edges of your vision, threatening to pull you back into the expanse you had spent so long exploring before. 

Except, by the look of sorrow which lingered in the Doctor’s eyes as she glanced at the readings on her sonic, you assumed that the next time you fell asleep you wouldn't awaken.

You were dying.

“Well what are you waiting for Doctor?” The Master taunted as he walked around to the other side of you, gesturing towards your limp body he sneered. “Do something, save your pet.”

You wanted to scoff at the act of indifference he was trying to portray, his uncaring persona complete transparent as his eyes avoided you at all costs. The TCE he still clutched in his hand shook with a tremble, his knuckles a stark white as he gripped it unnecessarily tight.

“I-” The Doctor paused, her sonic slipping back into her coat as she gave you a sad smile. Turning to the Master she mirrored the look as she looked up towards him sympathetically, seemingly seeing through his act as well. “I don’t think there’s anything I can do now. I’m sorry.”

Your breathing faltered as you coughed loudly, a liquid bubbling up your throat and coating your tongue. You winced as you tasted the blood, your heart skipping a beat as it spluttered up and across your lips. 

Cooing the Doctor rolled you onto your side, her hand pressed against your back as she helped you clear your airway. You coughed and spluttered loudly, your arms and legs cramping as you struggled to move let alone shield your mouth.

After a moment she pulled you back, her features down turned as she watched you suffer helplessly. Your eyes shifted across to the Master, his gaze finally locked with your own as his eyes shimmered with an unplaceable emotion. He seemed defeated, the same stricken look which inhabited the doctor’s features filling his own. His shoulders were slumped forwards and no longer tense, the TCE in his hand loose and dangling from his fingers.

More important the storm which raged throughout him was quickly fading from his gaze, freeing the man you had longed to reveal. 

Your stomach twisted as you suddenly recognised the look in his eyes, the emotion you had struggled to identify clear to see. 

“I-” You tried again, your voice weak to your ears. The Master jolted from his trance at the pained gasp you emitted, his body clicking into place as he shifted into motion. 

“Move.” The Master commanded as he knelt down beside you, his eyes barely glancing across to the Doctor’s as he shifted you into his lap. “MOVE!”

The Doctor backed away wordlessly, her hands held high as she disappeared from your line of sight. Your stomach twisted with disappointment as tears spilled from your eyes, the tiredness quickly taking hold as you felt your consciousness slip with every passing moment. 

Just as you had found him. You had been torn away.

“K-K-”

The Master gave you a stern look, his eyes glimmering as he tried to lighten the mood between you. “Shut-up you’re going to be fine. Always so dramatic.”

You could tell he was hurting, his eyes wide and shimmering as they betrayed him at every turn. Pain rippled through you more intensely than before, your muscles seizing as he held you tightly, his touch soft against your skin as he tried what little he could to comfort you. Pressing a hand to your head, his fingertips lingered by your temple, his gaze drawn inwards as he seemingly considered his options.

The universe truly was a cruel maiden.

But at least he was with you now, here in the end. 

“Koschei.” You hissed, shaking your head as he pressed his fingers to your temple. The Master hesitated, his touch falling down your cheek as you struggled to force out the words he needed to hear. “I-I-”

You knew the promise would be short lived now, but he needed to hear it regardless. Just knowing that you had managed to reach out to him wasn’t enough now. You wanted to ensure with your dying breath that you weren't leaving him to fall back into the darkness. You wanted him to know that he had managed to find what he was looking for, after all this time.

“ _Don’t you dare_ ” The Master hissed, his voice cracking slightly as his grip tightened around you.

“I **_promise_**.” You choked, your eyes fluttering as you felt your head go limp. Your hand which had been resting against your chest fell to the side, knocking into the device you had long since dropped as you fell; the metal cold against your skin. 

The Master frowned as he spotted the device, his eyes sparking with electricity and recognition as he gently shifted you to the side; his hand grasping it eagerly. Bringing it close, he stared at it blankly for a moment his head tilted as he glanced between you and the syringe.

“You were-” He cut off, his voice breaking slightly. Coughing to clear his throat his face filled with determination and hope, his fingers shifting the device in his free hand as he quickly adjusted the settings on the side of its casing. After a moment a shrill beep filled the air, the small monitor lighting up a bright white once more.

“I’m afraid you don’t get a choice anymore, love.” The Master uttered, his arms tightening as he shifted you higher into his hold.

You couldn’t answer as the paralysis which had slowly grown across your body embraced you entirely, your eyes wide as your breaths began to hitch. Your heart hammering away in your ears as you struggled to provide enough oxygen. A terrifying panic started to set in as your final moments drew closer, your shallow breaths increasing in pace.

“What are you doing?” The Doctor questioned, her voice far away as it echoed around you. “What is that?”

Your vision became cloudy as you suddenly felt your chest seize completely, air no longer entering your lungs as a sharp pain rocketed through you. 

The Master quickly shifted, his eyes catching your own as he squeezed you tightly.

“Hold on.”

With a flick of his wrist he pressed the device hard against your neck, a sharp prick piercing your skin as a warm liquid filled your veins. A low groan bubbled past your throat as he kept it held against you for a moment longer, the pressure growing until a loud shriek filled the air. 

Tossing the small metal canister to the side, he pulled you closer once more. Your head lulling into the crook of his elbow as his second arm curled around to support your back. His fingers sought out the air in the crook of your neck, threading through it in a comforting manner. 

“Hold on” He commanded again, almost as though it was his mantra. “Any second now.”

“What did you do?” The Doctor demanded, her blurred figure appearing beside you.

Nausea washed over you as a strange numbness embraced you, warmth flooding your veins as you surrendered to the darkness. In your ears, your heartbeat continued to slow, the thumping reducing down until you could barely hear it. 

“Injected her with the genetic code for regeneration.”

“That’ll kill her!”

“She’s dying anyway.”

Your eyes fluttered as you slowly slipped away, your grip on reality fading like a morning's dream. It was peaceful at least, your final moments warmed by the fact that you had managed to save the man you loved. Your dying breath spent cradled in his arms, embraced in his warmth that you had desired since the day he left.

“(Y/N)?” The Master called, his face hovering before you as the darkness swarmed your vision. 

You were frozen, unable to speak back or move as you surrendered to the waves. 

_“(Y/N)?”_

Your gaze slipped away from the Master as you stared up at the cracked ceiling above the Matrix, the white lights which filled the room growing intensity as they slowly swallowed you whole.

_"WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!"_

Your soul was happy with your legacy and final acts. You only wished you had remembered everything sooner, that you had known the depth of which the Master truly had been embedded in your life. 

You wished that the time you had spent together had lasted longer than it had. That your live hadn’t been abruptly ended by a rogue Cyberman standing on the side lines.

You wished you had opened your heart to him sooner, allowed yourself to submit to the feeling that rumbled in your chest.

But most importantly? You wished more than anything else that your goodbye wasn’t the utterance of a promise. 

A _promise_ , which you couldn’t keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAH!  
> SURPRISE THERE'S ANOTHER PART COMING WOOOOO!


	5. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this chapter! Not that it's probably gonna stop anyone lol!  
> Enjoy the final part! I can't believe this is over now and yeah... we surpassed 100k words on the series and Im just in disbelief.  
> Thank you for all your support- stay awesome.

You were nothing….

Yet at the same time you were everything. 

Every star, every galaxy, every universe and every atom. Burning brightly across the cosmos in an explosion of colours, feelings and memories before fading from existence.

The white lights of the Matrix had embraced you, swallowed you whole and carried you away from the pulsing pain and heartache that had wracked your body. No more did you have to worry about the pressures of reality, you were floating; completely and utterly weightless. An ethereal vessel drifting untethered through the shifting expanse of nothingness. 

You were dying.

Dead.

But you weren’t? 

Atleast this was not the way in which dying had been explained and fantasised in movies, nowhere close to what you had always pictured it to be. Of course the thoughts had crossed your mind in the past, working for MI6 wasn’t the safest job in the world and carried its own threats. But you had always thought it would be peaceful. Always imagined it to be a slow fade from existence, like falling asleep within the changing tides of a churning ocean as your world was pulled away from beneath you; a diminishing echo of reality.

_Where am I?_

The thought remained a constant in your head, the unknown laying before you dauntingly as its tendrils of darkness wrapped around your heart. You were in a state of limbo, your limbs aching as the ghostly world shifted around you. It was as though you were trapped, on the precipice of falling down into the churning darkness yet still supported by a single tendril of light. 

You were so empty.

So heavy.

The numbness started to fade, your veins filled with liquid fire. It was almost as though you were in the matrix, your body burning with energy as a loud ringing started to pulse in your ears. The light tugged at you again, the darkness beginning to fade away from you as your skin rippled with an unfathomable energy. You were buzzing, burning, shining brightly within the unknown, like a lone star abandoned in the darkest region of space.

_Where am I?_

Suddenly you had hands again, your skin glimmering a soft gold as the numb sensation dissolved away. You winced as the pain in your side returned, anchoring your fading mind to the present. The Master. The Doctor. Only moments ago you had been curled up in the warmth of his arms, his expression breaking before your eyes as you slowly submitted to the cold grip of death.

_I promised._

Your world shifted as you tumbled forwards, your breath freezing in your lungs as the darkness began to twist into shapes, the white lights which had guided you through your passing returning as hazy images began to appear before your eyes. 

“I'm sorry.”

The Doctor’s voice echoed around you as the shape to your right shifted, a golden energy pulsing from her skin and reflecting across her face. It was her. It had to be. That unforgettable mop of golden hair clashing against the light lilac blur of her coat, eyes drawn downwards as she frowned quietly to herself. 

You cringed as the fire in your veins continued to grow, your skin pricking with heat from where her hands hovered above you.

“I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Your heart skipped a beat as the commanding tone of the Master cut through, the shape to your left looming closer as a ghostly touch ran through your hair. You felt yourself relax despite the frightening situation you found yourself in, a blanket of warmth and safety wrapping around you as you remained cradled within his arms. 

Gradually the shadows disappeared entirely, the scene increasing in clarity as you were dragged back into the land of the living; curled tightly within the Master’s arms. Panic swarmed you as you tried to move, your body seemingly locked and frozen in a state of time. You tried to breathe, to speak, to move or scream... but nothing happened. 

_What is happening to me?_

Even your eyes remained frozen, unblinking and staring lifelessly ahead. You squirmed internally as their surfaces became dry and sore, the unfallen tears which had filled them lingering on the edge of your vision; blurring your view of the world. Everything was hazy and unfocused, as though you were watching life through a reflection splayed across a watery surface.

You were trapped. Locked inside your own body with no control, destined to watch those closest to you for eternity as they mourned your lost soul.

_I'M HERE!_

You wanted to scream, wanted to shout, kick and twist until they heard you. Until they noticed you. But instead the Doctor simply sighed, her hands pressing down against your abdomen again as the bright energy from earlier flowed from her hands and into your skin. 

If you could move you would have turned away, legs scrambling across the ground as you fled from the strange golden glow which secreted itself from her being. It was like being set alight, a fire burning you from the inside out, flames licking away at your skin until there was nothing left to burn. The energy was building within you, as though it was collecting itself in the back of your mind; an ever looming presence. Liquid fire was passing through your veins with speed, the pain eating away at the hollowing emptiness that had filled you. The tides of numb nothingness receding as the golden light reached forwards and touched your soul.

Faintly you compared yourself to a battery, the energy filling you up and removing the emptiness as though you had been ‘put on charge’. Perhaps this is what you needed, the golden light was somehow your tether- no- anchor to the living breathing world. Your working theory developed into hope as gradually your limbs started to feel lighter, the thick fog which filled your mind clearing as the world around you sharpened into focus. 

If dying felt like fading, then this was what it was like to be born- or rather reborn. Every passing second felt as though you were being dragged closer to the surface, the world gaining clarity as your senses began to reboot. You were being rescued, saved from the churning tides of death and pulled from the murky waters.

Pins and needles flooded your legs and fingers as sensations started to return. You could feel the Master’s heat as he clutched you tightly, his long nails digging sharply into the skin on your arms as he held you close. Your face was rested in the crook of his elbow, neck supported upright so that you could see the shifting shape of the Doctor from your peripheral vision.

“I can’t keep doing this.” 

Suddenly the energy which rippled within you was gone, the golden glow which emanated from the Doctor fading as the life line you clung to was released. If you were in control you would have gasped, air forced from your lungs as the darkness slowly clung to you again leaving you to sink into the unknown. 

_No… No... I'M HERE! PLEASE DON’T GIVE UP!_

“She’s gone.” The Doctor announced with finality, her face screwed up in sadness as she shifted away from your body.

_NO I'M HERE! I'M RIGHT HERE JUST LOOK AT ME!_

“No.” The Master cut through, his chest heaving as he refused to look down. Instead his gaze remained locked with the Doctors, a darkness flashing across the surface of his eyes. “I designed the virus. It should have worked by now, somethings stopping it-”

The Doctor sighed as she shook her head, a single tear slipping down her cheek. “Nothing’s stopping it. Humans were never meant to-”

“Don’t.” The Master uttered as a warning, his lower jaw trembling as he shifted you in his arms. “ _Don’t_ finish that sentence when you know that it’s not true, _DOCTOR_!”

He was heaving now, the anger physically dripping from him as his body shook with a minute tremor. Glancing down at you, his fingers curled into your hair. His touch soft as he cascaded them through with a surprising gentleness. It hurt you to watch him suffer like this, his face contorted into fear and regret as he gazed down upon your lifeless eyes.

_Please help me._

His gaze held with yours, your mind churning as you desperately tried to move your limbs. Your grip on reality faltering as you slowly sunk down beneath the waves once more, your energy waning as your body tried to preserve what little spark it had left. 

_I’m right here..._

What a cruel universe this truly was, the sickening parts at play bestowing you a fate far worse than death itself. 

_Please see me..._

Despite your struggles, nothing happened. Your body remained as rigid as a thousand year old stone wall, constant and unmoving as the Master tenderly rocked you in his arms. After a few moments of silence, the Master sighed audibly. His head twisting away from you as his eyes shimmered with unfallen tears. 

“Do you think I wasn’t _aware_ of the proto-timelords? Of your _wife_?” He spat, the swirling storm of rage bubbling through once more.

The Doctor opened her mouth in stunned silence, words failing to support her as she slowly clambered to her feet.

Ignoring her the Master shook his head in defiance, his features regaining the determination which defined his character once again. Your skin burned as he pushed you forwards, the cold tile of the floor chilling you to the bone as he gently laid you down by the Doctor’s feet. With a touch as light as a feather, he curled his fingers around your neck with care; rolling it to the side. 

You couldn’t see what was happening, your vision locked with the muddy boots of the Doctor as she shifted her weight to the side. But you could imagine the stand off occurring above you, the Master’s posture likely hunched forwards into his usual malicious demeanour as a sneer punctuated his features.

“Do it _again_.” The Master commanded, his words hissed like a snake.

“No.” The Doctor returned with the same level of determination. Your unbeating heart deflated as you watched her leather boots shuffle backwards, away from your cold corpse. “No, It’s not fair on (Y/N).”

“I SAID DO IT AGAIN!” The Master roared, his voice unsteady despite the intensity. You could feel the pain behind his exclamation as each word punched you in the gut. In a way your new position rolled to the side was a blessing in disguise, as you no longer had to watch his dark walls return, smothering the shattered feelings you had inflicted. 

“No.”

“I don’t believe you’re in the position to challenge me, _Doctor_ ”

The coldness of his words sent a shiver to the pit of your stomach, your grip on reality loosening ever more as your will to fight frayed away at the seams. He was gone, already. So quickly he had shifted back into the darkness he inhabited, submitting himself to the cacophony of emotions that used to swirl violently in his eyes. Part of you almost wished that you had just stayed within the expansive void, comforted by your final moments beneath his softening eyes as he had held you close. 

But now? Now you had been gifted this cruel state of affairs. Frozen in time at the feet of two creatures so much more grand than you could ever imagine, your life ripped and torn between them both as they played with you and your emotions. Discarded to the side and easily forgotten once the thrill of their new toy had worn off.

If you could cry you knew tears would be streaming down your face, your hand stretched outwards towards the Master as you willed for him to return. All you wanted was to lay in his arms, embraced by his warmth as you were carried back into the unknown; with no help in sight. Instead you were frozen, sprawled out on the cold hard tile floor of the Matrix and left to fade away amongst the burnt remnants of a civilisation you barely knew. 

_Please._

“After all of this-” The Doctor's voice declared, her coat shifting as she raised her arms high. “Is this what she would have wanted? I can help you. We can get through this together, she wanted you to get past this- you know she did.”

You felt the Master’s eyes burning into the back of your head, your own gaze left cast towards the Doctor as he shifted behind you. From your periphery you could make out his hazed silhouette, shoulders slumped and hands pressed to his face as he fidgeted in one spot.

“It’s hard to lose someone you love, trust me.” The Doctor’s voice cracked as she stepped closer, the shadows on the floor shifting as you watched her silhouette raise a hand towards him; fingers splayed wide invitingly. “I know all about that heartache.”

“ _You_ don’t understand _me_.” The Master bit back, his tone callous and challenging. “This doesn’t _change_ anything.”

The wheezing of metal shifting filled the Matrix as the shimmering silhouettes of the Cybermen stirred around the edges of the room. Their arms raised towards the Doctor as a harsh blue light burned to life, their weapons charged and ready to fire at a moment's notice. The Doctor sighed audibly as she stepped backwards once again, her body arching as she knelt down to the ground.

“Fine.” 

For a split second you spotted her mop of golden hair, her eyes locked to the makeshift bomb she had created. Helplessly you observed her, watching sadly as her fingers curled around the cold metal handle of the weapon. Gripping it tightly she pulled it up into her arms, but not before she sent a rogue apologetic glance to your body once more; eyes shimmering with their own tears.

“But don’t say I didn’t give you your chance.”

“ _Oh_ ” The Master commented, the rubber sole of his boots grating against the coarse sand and dust which lined the floor. “You would still do it?”

The Doctor sighed, “Yes.”

A shadow loomed over you as the Master stepped past your body, his purple coat flashing in a blur of colour as he knelt down against the steps of the podium. You could see him fully now, his hair matted together at the back as he ran his hand through its length with a nonchalant attitude. Inhaling sharply the manic Timelord slipped into the role he knew best, the ominous embodiment of the shifting darkness which plagued people's nightmares.

“Go on then.” He jibed, his hands tightening into fists by his side.

The Doctor’s voice wobbled, her own sharp intake of breath reverberating throughout the hall. “Master-”

“DO IT!” He roared in response, his whole body trembling as he writhed with rage and sadness. You recognised the signs before you from the behaviour he had displayed earlier, his tone helpless as he resigned to fate, pleading for his own untimely end at the Doctor’s hand. “COME ON! Come on….”

_Master..._

Your vision blurred as the Master’s voice ushered you back into the unknown, his repetitive pleads for the Doctor to make her final stand haunting your mind. How had it come down to this? Everything you had done- everything you had worked towards, thrown away in the blink of an eye. For a second you thought you had broken through the fragile facade he embodied, but instead you had seemingly only accomplished strengthening it.

_“This is my penance.”_

_“RUN DOCTOR!”_

_“Don’t you dare.”_

Time shifted differently for you as the world lost its focus, the pulsing energy deep within you yearning for the final spark it needed to set you alight. 

No. This couldn’t be the end. 

_“YOU- HERE NOW!”_

The shapes before you twisted and shifted to the side, the figures unrecognisable as a bright light flashed before your eyes. You were confused, disorientated. Your mind a mess as you struggled to put together the pieces let alone keep them from fading into the nether. The energy within you was beginning to wane, your sense of hope dissolving along with it.

_“I’ve got you.”_

Everything was white.

Until it wasn’t.

Your vision was a blurred haze of colours and shapes as you were rocked side to side, your body no longer left sprawled across the cold tiles of the Matrix chamber, and instead curled up tightly within the familiar scent which always calmed your raging nerves. Warm strong arms surrounded you entirely, your head and neck cradled within the crook of _**his**_ elbow as you were gently carried.

The Master. 

_He had come back for you._

Numbly you noted the familiar red glow of the room, the ageing wood decor throwing you back to that night you had reunited with O. A strange sense of warmth filled you at the memories of that day, of the cosy dishevelled wooden shack he had owned in the middle of the outback. You hadn’t known what you did now back then, your reunion marked down in history by a harsh resounding slap across his cheek as you had interrupted his greeting to the Doctor. You still remembered the way he had smirked as he stood straight once more, his eyes meeting your own as the wry smile disappeared and was replaced with a sympathetic gaze.

Your bright thoughts were silenced as the cold grip of death wrapped tightly around you, your focus on the world stuttering as you slowly struggled to maintain your strange unsteady grip on ‘consciousness’. 

You would give anything for a few more moments with him. You wished you could curl further into his arms, to dig your nails into the thick wool of his coat and drag him closer around you. To tell him that it was alright to mourn your death, and that you already missed him. Instead you could only relish in the limited contact you did have, your cold skin burning hot where his touch lingered.

Gently you were lowered to a nearby sofa, one you distinctly recognised to have been sprawled across the last time you were in his TARDIS. The Master shifted you in his arms as your head rolled lifelessly into his neck, your face pressed against his skin as you glanced across his shoulder. You were in the TARDIS alright, the central column pulsing with a warming red light as it bathed the room in its glow. By the entrance stood a single Cyberman, its head down turned as it remained ever vigilant. 

A distant echo in your head told you that the creature had been your means of escape, the rogue thought quickly drifting away with the rest of your hazy memories in a torrent of feelings. None of that mattered anymore, all that did matter was him and the last moments you would share before you were tossed back into the strange limbo you had previously resided in. 

The Master shifted, his hands slipping to your back as he gently lowered you down into the rearranged cushions. They were soft, embracing you entirely as you felt your body fall into them, your limbs supported by their soft texture. 

The Master leaned back, his hazy face filling your limited vision as he looked down upon you with sadness. His eyes were wider than you had ever thought possible, their edges a deep red as tears shimmered across their surface. His jaw clenched as he looked down, fingers trailing your arms as he slowly pulled them up so they laid across your chest.

In the most delicate manner possible he threaded your fingers together, his own lingering for a moment too long as he clutched at your hand tightly. His clammy palm burnt against your skin as his nails bit into your flesh, his breath shaky as he released a pent up sigh.

Gradually his gaze wandered back to meet your own, the face that met you being one of a broken man. It was unnatural to see him like this, so obviously torn apart and deflated. A victim to the swirling torrent of emotions which reflected in his eyes. He looked as though there were a million words perched on the tip of his tongue, his mouth ajar as they threatened to pour out in another one of his emotional tirades.

“(Y/N)-”

He was quickly silenced as a loud cry tore from his throat, his hands clutching at his head as his veins shone a bright white. If you could have moved you would have met his grip, fingers entwining through his hair as you desperately tried to comfort him. But you could only watch as he slowly clambered to his feet, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his skin pulsed and rippled with a strange energy.

“Oh yes-” The Master groaned as he stumbled away from you and towards the central column. “Then there’s _you_.”

Your mind reeled in confusion as he pressed himself against the console, his body hunched forwards as he groaned audibly. “Ugh!”

He chuckled darkly as he rolled his head, a loud click resounding throughout the room. “Not my fault they were too stiff to make it out of there in time.”

The Master stumbled as he shifted in your peripheral vision, his figure moving out of your line of sight as you were left to stare lifelessly ahead at the shiny new Cyberman which lingered mockingly by the doors. 

“New proposition. You want to kill me, I understand that-”

The TARDIS whined loudly as the room began to vibrate, the shrill screeching reverberating off the walls as you felt the ship rumble to life. The Master was continuing to dance around the central column, switches clicking and levers scraping as he flew the ship through time and space. He always seemed so alive and full of energy when he piloted the TARDIS, the sheer thrill pumping him with adrenalin as he prepared for his next scheme.

But now- despite being his usual fast paced self, from the glimpses you could see he seemed disheartened. Devoid were his movements of his usual dramatic flair, his heels instead dragging across the ground as he shifted around the console; barely reaching the appropriate controls in time.

“But in case you hadn’t noticed.” The Master stilled, his hands clutching at the metal edge as he glanced across his shoulder towards your body. “I suddenly have the desire to watch every Cyberman burn into ash. That’s including you.”

His skin flashed silver once more as he stumbled away from the central column, his hands clutching at his chest as he staggered to his knees; pain etched across his features. “Argh.”

“I don’t have anything to lose.” The Master grunted as he exhaled sharply. “That’s what makes me dangerous, go on- take a peak.”

A deep chuckle filled the room as he pulled himself back up with a groan, his palm pressed to his side. “I’m feeling particularly self destructive and you don’t want that, neither of us do. Such a pain to be stranded without a viable body- except-”

He paused, his mouth dropping open as he turned towards the lone Cyberman which stood at the entrance. “Oh!”

Stalking forwards he stared up at the model closely, his hand dragging across the metal frame before smacking his palm across the creatures head. Nodding to himself he stepped away, a small smirk tugging at his lips. “You leave me willingly and you can have that one.” 

The Master tilted his head, his eyes narrowed as he seemingly focused on something that only he could hear. The shimmering grey which pulsed through his veins brightened in intensity, a grunt erupting from the back of his throat as he raised a single finger to the air.

“No, this body will sustain you. It’s already regenerated once before.” He paused, “You’d have complete control.”

The Master stumbled again as the colour drained from his skin, his hand tightening on his side. “No tricks.” He grumbled in pain, “I just want you off _my_ ship.”

Straightening his form, the Master rolled his shoulders. “Why? Because I’m bored. Now-” 

You watched as he stepped before the twisted metal carcass, his eyes narrowed on the creature as he tilted his head in consideration. “Do we have a deal?”

Suddenly the silver energy which pulsed throughout the Master’s veins disappeared, a small pulsing ball of light emerging from his chest and flying into the space between him and the Cyberman. You instantly recognised it as the same strange energy which had plagued the Shelley's, the source of all the conflict which had driven humanity to the precipice of extinction.

The Cyberium.

But how had the Master gotten the Cyberium? 

Nausea washed over you in a wave as your vision shimmered, the cold numbness returning to carry you away. Desperately you clung to the remaining tether you had, your eyes locked and focused on the scene around you. All of this were thoughts for another time, if you allowed yourself to get distracted then you would lose your already unreliable grip on this strange sensation you were experiencing. Losing yourself in your head meant losing your soul to the churning darkness once again, and you couldn’t let that happen.

_Not until you could say one last goodbye._

The pulsing ball of energy twisted through the air, the Master stepping backwards as he watched it slowly approach the Cyberman. In a flurry of movement and a flash of light, the strange AI merged with the carcass of metal and remains, a loud artificial voice erupting in a shrill scream of pain. The Cyberman’s lights flickered as the Cyberium completely embodied the seemingly empty shell. 

Slumping forwards, the Cyberman’s limbs went slack. For a few moments the TARDIS was cast into silence, the limbs of the metal contraption swinging loosely in their sockets before a shrill beep sounded throughout the room. With a sharp hiss the metal carcass stood straight once more, its joints twisting and clanking as it marched forwards a single step. With a high pitched whine the head twisted to the side, the bright blue light in it’s headpiece shifting from a deep blue glow to an ominous red.

“You have betrayed the Cyber legion.”

The Cyberman’s limbs hissed as it marched forwards again, the intricate Gallifreyan headpiece shimmering in the low light.

The Master winced as he shuffled back towards the console, “Still a little tetchy are we?”

“You will die.” The shrill voice of the Cyberman hissed, its legs separating in a calculated move. With a harsh whine the creature raised it’s arm high, the blaster connected to its wrist pointed threateningly towards the Master.

The Timelord gasped mockingly as he fell back against the console, his hands held high as he feigned a terrified posture. The Cyberman marched forwards another step, its weapon powering up as it started to rumble with energy.

Pulling his hands away, the Master shrugged as he stood upright with a light condescending chuckle. Leaning to the side, you started to see a flash of his old self shining through, his hand pressed against the console as his fingers subtly stretched towards a nearby button.

“Thought you’d say that.” 

From your angle you watched as he pressed down on the button, the doors to the TARDIS flying open with an explosion of pressure as the air inside the room was sucked free. Through the doors you could see the twisting expanse of time and space, the light of stars being bent and twisted upon itself as the ship navigated the space between the fabric of reality. 

Your hair whipped across your face as you felt your body shift towards the door slightly, the movement quickly ceased as a strange air bubble shimmered around you. Your limbs relaxed once again as your body slumped further down the chair, your vision partially obscured from the surrounding pillows and your dishevelled locks.

The metal shell of the Cyberman stood no chance as it was instantly pulled off its feet, the Cyberman twisting and turning through the air as it was sucked through the small doors and into the vortex. Panting the Master clutched for dear life as he slammed down on the controls, the doors pulling shut as the air in the room started to stabilise once more.

“Ah.” The Master sighed. “They never get any smarter do they?”

You focused on your hearing as his footsteps filled the room, your skin pulsing as you felt your vision waiver once more. You didn’t have the energy to hold on for much longer, your thoughts short and to the point, the ability to focus on anything for more than a few seconds fading with every passing moment. Panic filled you as the heaviness in your limbs returned, the emptiness within you developing further as the urge to fall asleep returned. 

_No. Just a little longer. Please._

Hands were suddenly sweeping through your hair, the rogue strands pulled away from your face to reveal the Master’s gaze peering down upon you. He had somehow moved across the room in a silent pace, his body positioned next to you on the small chair as he hunched forwards over you. Pushing the stray hair away from your face, you felt your heart break as he brushed his hand against your cheek.

“It should have worked.” The Master mumbled to himself, his eyes unfocused as he traced his thumb across your cheekbone.

His touch hesitated as he pulled away, his hand clenching into a fist as he threw his head backwards in anger. “WHY ISN’T IT WORKING!”

The Master heaved as he glanced back down towards you, his body stiffening as he jumped to his feet. In a fit of rage he swung his fist wide, throwing the small piles of paperwork and books which lined a nearby table across the floor. With a loud yell he brought his foot down on the aged wooden coffee table, the twisted legs buckling as it caved in on itself with a loud clatter. 

Ignoring the splintered wood, the enraged Timelord picked up the shattered pieces. His hands clutching the material tightly as he threw it across the room. The first piece hit the adjacent wall loudly, its edge catching a loosely hanging painting and sending it tumbling to the floor. The second piece of debris was tossed towards the small makeshift kitchen in the corner, the leg clashing into a collection of porcelain mugs and sending them shattering across the ground. 

Following his trail of debris, the Master reached the central console once again. His leg flailing wildly as he kicked the base of the column, his hands clutching to the metallic edge tightly as he panted with exertion. Head drawn low, the Master remained still and quiet as he calmed his raging hearts; knuckles a stark white as he steadily clung to the edge.

“Why didn’t it work.” He uttered again, his tone tinged with defeat. 

The TARDIS’s lights seemingly flickered in response, a low whine filling the room as it rippled with energy. 

The Master huffed, his head tilting to the side as he cast your body a wayward glance. “I know.”

Straightening himself up, the Master brushed down his coat and suit before turning back to face you. Running a hand through his hair, he inhaled sharply through his nose before pacing over. Careful to navigate the debris which lined the floor, he settled himself down on the edge of the chair once again. His eyes shifting as he didn’t dare to bring himself to look down upon you.

You wanted nothing more than to reach out and press your palm against his cheek, to coax him into a hug and whisper promises into his ear. He seemed so young all of a sudden, his nervous actions reminding you of the memories from the academy. He seemed so open, so vulnerable and ashamed as his shoulders slumped forwards in failure. 

Staring down at the floor, the Master sighed loudly. “(Y/N)-”

He froze, his eyes widening as he leaned forwards and out of sight.

A soft crunching and clatter of glass sounded from beside you as the Master reached forwards, his hair falling across his face before he sat upright once more. In his hands was a small photo frame, the edges shattered and exposing the partially torn image which laid beneath. Twisting the frame around in his hands, you watched as the Timelord choked on his own breath, his jaw clenching as a single tear slipped from the corner of his eye.

“I hated this picture.” The Master whispered, his hand running over the frame as he pushed away the debris. Pulling the small photo free, he tossed the twisted metal and broken glass to the side. 

“Why you _humans_ have such an urge to capture every moment, I’ll never know.” A small sad smile tugged at his lips as he tilted the photo in the light. “Out of all the things I’d want to remember, my first-”

He hesitated, his eyebrows drawn inwards as he seemingly became lost in a memory. “What did you call it? Oh! Cement mixer. My first cement mixer definitely wasn’t worth the brain capacity.”

The Master tilted the photo in his hand, flipping it round to glance at the back. Briefly you caught a glimpse of the selfie you had shared. It had been during the MI6 analyst’s office Christmas party, the whole department had squeezed into a tiny pub in central London and spent the evening downing as many shots as humanly possible. O had turned up late, his hair neatly parted and clothes impeccable as he slipped into the crowd. He had wanted to go unnoticed, but you had quickly latched onto his arm and dragged him towards the bar.

It goes without saying his reaction to the disgusting drink was not one of appeal.

You had sealed the moment with a quick flash of your camera, snapping a selfie of the two of you together in a half hug. His eyes were crinkled and partially closed from the bright flash, a slight look of annoyance painted on his features. You leaned in beside him, your eyes watery in the bright light and features pulled into a beaming smile. Even then you had your feelings for the mysterious agent in your life, his gaze always sending shivers down your spine.

The photo had been your gift to him for that year’s ‘Secret Santa’ draw. Strangely his name was always the one you drew, the paper sticking to your fingertips every time without fail. It was almost as though it had been rigged. One year you had assumed the entire bowl had been filled with his name, all just to drag you through the pit of social awkwardness of having to find a semi-appropriate gift for the man you had started to fall for. You had checked, and quickly found yourself blushing in embarrassment at the revelation that it was just sheer dumb luck.

You were pulled from your reverie as the Master seemingly jumped from his position. His posture suddenly leaning close over you as though he had stuttered forwards like a damaged DVD, hands pressed against your own as he clung to them tightly. His mouth was moving but the words his voice carried seemed to be lost to you, time shifting awkwardly in a unorganised swirl around you. 

You figured you must have blacked out, or faded away momentarily. Your linear sense of time jumbled beyond comprehension, as dark spots speckled across your vision tauntingly; your mind finally slipping away.

“One more lifetime.” The Master whispered, his words echoing around you as the darkness encroached. 

Slowly he peeled away one of your hands, entwining your fingers together while his other palm slipped to the base of your neck. Pulling you as close as possible, he closed his eyes lightly. You watched silently as his eyelids moved restlessly, his skin beginning to shimmer with the same golden energy you had witnessed before.

If your heart had been beating you were sure it would have quickened, the flicker of hope erupting within you once again at the sight of the burning energy. Your skin crawled as the tingling sensation started to spread through your veins, the emptiness within you receding away with speed as you absorbed every last drop you could.

“You were always going to have it anyway.”

With that his hands erupted with energy, his skin glowing a deep golden colour as the flames licked away against your skin. Your veins burned with liquid fire and nerve endings exploded as the ripples of energy filled you entirely. Unlike before the process wasn’t as painful, instead the sizzling scorching energy was a welcomed feeling, your mind focused on the growing sense of hope which expanded within you. 

You were like a sponge, soaking it all up in one go without a second thought for the implications. Like a lone traveller finally drinking a glass of water after days of dehydration crossing an endless desert. Your body screaming with delight as the energy settled within you, its warmth and light curling around your heart and chasing the darkness away.

A surge of fire burned brightly beneath the Master’s hands before spitting out with a hushed whimper. Despite your well of energy being dried up, empty, you could still feel it churning within you. It was as though your cells were burning brightly, exploding and reforming into something new within seconds. The pain was unimaginable, passing over you in waves as your body pulsed with a searing heat. 

You really were becoming something new.

But despite everything...

You still couldn’t move. 

The Master waited above you with baited breath, his hand resting against the side of your neck tightening as he rubbed his thumb soothingly along your jawbone. A tear had at some point slipped from the corner of his eye once again, trailing down his cheek and nestling amongst his beard as he watched you in a wordless plea.

“Come on.” The Master hissed, his hands slipping to your shoulders as he gave you a light shake. You could feel the frustration in his actions, in his voice as he prodded at you again. His actions driven by the sense of loss that seemingly encapsulated his hearts. “Come on, come on….”

“COME ON!” He cried louder, his voice cracking as his hands tightened into fists amongst the material of your blouse. 

You willed yourself to move, to blink, to scream... to do anything to let him know that you were there, that you were present and with him throughout it all.

But your body remained locked in a frozen point of time, the energy you had absorbed quickly settling dormant in the back of your mind. 

It was strange, something should have worked by now surely? You felt more alive than you had done since the start of the whole experience. Your skin vibrating with the energy around you, more in-tune to the reality which acted out before your eyes. You could feel, taste, touch and hear the world in its entirety, but you couldn’t react, interact with the ones you loved.

Frustration filled you as you watched the defeat crawl across the Master’s features once again, his eyes darkening as he allowed them to fall. The usual red light of the TARDIS shifting in hue, the room delving into a blend of blues and purples. A low whistle filled the air as the ship hummed lowly, the lights glowing brightly as it seemingly reacted to the waves of devastation which rippled outwards from the Master.

Gritting his teeth, the Timelord brought the small printed image of you high, his hands shaking as he shook his head. The single tear which had rolled down his cheek growing into a small river, his face screwed up in utter sorrow.

“NO!” The Master roared, his hands tearing the image to pieces before he could fully comprehend his actions. Screwing the remains up within a tightened fist, he threw it to the side in frustration; the small paper pieces fluttering to the ground like the first snow flurries of winter. 

Another roar erupted from the back of his throat as he pulled his hands through his hair, his fingers becoming tangled amongst the matted strands as he leaned forwards against his knees. His shoulders quivered as a choked sob tore from the back of his throat, his body angled away from you as the dark shadows nipped at his figure. It pained you to see him break completely like this, a man who was usually so filled with energy shrivelled into a shell of what he used to be. And all because of you. 

Inside you the energy rippled with potential, its tendrils brushing against the back of your mind almost teasingly.

_What’s missing?_

Sniffling, the Master turned back to you. His body shifting as he climbed further up the chair, his arms slipping around your shoulders as he pulled you forwards into one final slumped hug. Pressing his face into the crook of your neck, you felt the Master inhale deeply as he slowly rocked you back and forth. His arms tightened around you waist as he rubbed soothing circles into your back, his lips lingering against the exposed skin of your neck as he struggled to let you go.

“Please.”

The plea was nothing more than a hoarse whisper, his arms tightening around you as his hands clutched at the material of your shirt. You could feel his damp cheeks nestled against your neck, the cold salty tears lingering on your skin and sending your mind into a state of shock and despair.

_I’m here. I’ll always be here._

The Master sighed deeply as he slowly pried you away from his grasp, his fingers curling into the hair at the base of your neck as he tenderly lowered you back down against the soft cushions. With a small sad smile, he tucked the wayward strands of hair behind your ear delicately. Eyes shifting across your features one final time as he seemingly committed them to memory, every intricate detail caressed by his loving gaze for fear that he would soon forget them the moment you disappeared from his life.

“I’ll take you home.” The Master hushed, his eyes glistening as he nodded to himself in agreement. “And-”

He looked away, his eyes closing as a tear slipped from the corner of his eye once again. Releasing his hold on you, the Master quickly wiped away the rogue droplet with the back of his sleeve. His chest shuddering as he let out a quiet wheeze, lips pouted into a clear display of disappointment and sorrow. 

Clearing his throat, the Timelord deliberately straightened his posture, back arching upright and shoulders rolling back into place. You could see through his unsteady facade with ease, his attitude desperately trying to embody his usual cocky confidence. His efforts however were in vain, as the only aura which rolled from him now was that of mournful sorrow. 

Seemingly content with his unsteady persona, The Master stood from the chair with reluctance. In an arching swoop he turned to lean over you once more, his hand pressing against the side of your cheek as he looked deeply in your eyes. “I promise… (Y/N) (Y/L/N)-” 

His fingers lingered at the top of your forehead, his touch light as he slowly pulled it down your face. “That I won’t forget you.”

Panic reared its ugly head once again as his fingertips caught your eyelids and pulled them down on your behalf, your world being cascaded into darkness as you could only rely on the shifting sensations of touch and sound to piece together the scene around you. The Master was still close, his breath hot against your skin as he slowly pulled his hand away. You wanted to scream at him to come back, to open your eyes one final time, but you knew it was pointless.

Hot lips pressed against your forehead in a long drawn out kiss, his parting caress soft as he mouthed an unspoken whisper against your skin. You tried in vain to trace the ghostly touch, to decode his final words to you, but you were quickly distracted by the sensation of unwanted salty tears splashing against your forehead. So instead you relished in your final shared moments together, your body devoid of any pain or heartbreak. It was just you and him. Your mind falling to the darkness as you embraced yourself in his familiar scent, bidding your own silent goodbye as it was sealed with a final kiss.

The warmth which had surrounded you disappeared as his footsteps suddenly shifted across the room, the TARDIS wheezing as he began flipping switches and dials across the surface of the console. He was taking you home, far away from the desolate remnants of Gallifrey and back home to your small empty apartment which gathered dust. 

Left to linger in the darkness you did the only thing you could do, you let go of the tether which held you to reality, releasing your grip on the unsteady state of consciousness you had somehow maintained for so long. You were sinking with ease back into the abyss, your senses slowly beginning to shut down as you submitted yourself to the tumbling waves.

That was until the energy within you rippled with potential, the liquid flames lapping against your soul as it pushed back against you. It was coaxing you, guiding you as it followed you into the unknown. Wistfully you reached out for it, your mind fading rapidly as you desperately sought the heat which had pulsed through your veins.

_**There.** _

At the back of your head, in the darkest corner of your mind the sensation pulsed. It’s warm glow bringing with it a promise, for another life- another chance. You acted without a second thought, driven by the warm chocolate orbs which lingered as a final thought in your deteriorating mind. Chasing towards it, you fell into the golden fire with ease, submitting yourself to its will as you sought to avoid the twisting shadows which snapped at your heels.

Lights flashed against your eyes as you felt your mind explode with information, feelings and memories. Your body jolting with electricity as the energy slipped across your skin and swallowed you whole. A soft ringing rung within your ears as you felt your cells erupt in heavenly fire, the flames licking away at your soul and completing your transformation into something new. Voices of the past and present blended into one throughout your head, flashes of your time with the Doctor, the Master and then the Untempered Schism pulsing within your mind.

You wheezed loudly, your chest filling with precious oxygen as your body shuddered to life. Fluttering eyes pulling open blearily as your skin began to shimmer with a golden light. Your gaze instantly sought the Master’s as he seemed frozen beside the console, his back to you as he stared lifelessly ahead. Pain rippled through you as your muscles began to spasm, your legs shifting as you pushed away at the cushions, chest heaving with exertion as you tried to focus on anything but the crippling intensity of the ache and fear which afflicted you.

Groaning you closed your eyes tightly shut, your hands bunching into fists amongst the chair as you convulsed against the soft cushions. Your chest seizing as your heart hammered away, your body rebooting as it burned with a wild ferocity. 

“(Y/N)?”

Your eyes flew open as you reached outwards for the voice, your hands wrapping themselves amongst the Master’s jacket as you gritted your teeth in agony. Shifting in the chair, you continued to twist and turn throughout the ordeal, the golden fire spreading across your skin as it encompassed you entirely.

“Master?” You whimpered, “What’s happening?”

The Master’s eyes shifted across your form, his lips tugging into a small smile as his features flashed with a victorious gaze. Hands slipping to your arms, he squeezed you tightly in a reassuring act of comfort.

“You’re regenerating…” He whispered, his voice so much lighter than before. He laughed loudly, his chest heaving as he threw his head backwards. “You’re regenerating!”

You inhaled sharply as another wave of pain rocketed through you, the ringing in your ears growing louder as your skin continued to burn brightly, the intensity ever increasing. A pressure was building within your chest, filling itself up rapidly as it quickly approached its breaking point. You felt like you were about to explode, to shatter into a million pieces.

Surely this wasn’t right- wasn’t-

“I don't…” You broke off, a small scream erupting from the back of your throat as you rolled to the side in pain; a sheen of sweat breaking out across your skin.

Your scream jolted the Master into action, his hands rubbing up and down your arms as he held you close. His eyes were lighter despite the slight tinge of concern which flashed across them at your writhing form. “Shhh. It’s okay. It’s okay...”

“I’ve got you.” The Master whispered, his free hand catching your chin as he angled your gaze to meet his own. Instantly you fell into those warm chocolate orbs you had always dreamt about, the softness in his eyes calming your twisting anxiety in an instant. 

Your world rocked with nausea as you felt the comforting grip of unconsciousness surround your presence, its tendrils pulling you under and away from the searing pain which threatened to erupt from within you. The Master simply nodded as he glanced down at your form once more, his eyebrows drawn as a flash of recognition filled his features. Your own eyes wandered to your quaking hands as the glowing increased in intensity.

The Master’s hands squeezed your arms in one final act of comfort before he quickly scrambled to his feet, his heels shuffling across the ground as he lingered nearby. Hand ran anxiously across his beard as his gaze shifted across your form, eyes fogged over with a faraway look as he seemingly became lost in his head; thinking. 

You whimpered softly at his fading proximity, your hand reaching outwards as you desperately clawed for him to return. You needed him, needed his touch and comfort to distract you from the violent tremors which wracked your form. This was worse than dying, worse than being pulled into the abyss. 

A loud scream tore from your throat as the pressure inside you exploded forth, the ringing in your ears sounding loudly as the golden flames expanded from your skin and into the air. Your voice was hoarse and raw by the time the glow has receded, your eyes flickering closed as they rolled into the back of your head. You were exhausted. Your whole body ached with exertion, limbs falling slack as you fell away from the crippling pain which engulfed you whole. 

You knew you should have been scared, but you couldn’t find the energy to submit to fear. Instead you focused on the ghostly finger tips which brushed against your cheek, the Master’s voice easing you into the darkness.

_“I’ve got you.”_

You hadn’t realised you were waking up until you opened your eyes, your mind empty of any thoughts or feelings; a dreamless sleep. Instead the first thing you were aware of was the sensation of a hand quickly slipping away from your own, the lingering heat of its touch betraying its presence. 

Blearily you rolled your head to the side, your hair mussed and eyes filled with sleep as you stretched your arms wide. A loud yawn slipped from your lips as you cast your gaze across your surroundings. You were still in the TARDIS, your body sprawled out across the small chair that you had been in previously. Shifting, you turned to search for the lone figure you always sought, surprised to find him waiting patiently beside you.

“Master?” You questioned, your voice croaky and dry.

The Timelord in question was acting as though he hadn’t been clasping your hand moments before you awoke, his legs crossed as he stared down at a book clutched between his hands. Glancing over the pages, he rose a single eyebrow as a look of amusement spread across his features. “Twenty hours.”

“What?”

“Twenty hours. How you managed to sleep for so long, I will-” 

“What happened?” You interjected, your hands slipping beneath you as you pushed yourself upright. Your head swum as the world rocked nauseatingly around you, your breath hitching as your limbs ached in protest.

The Master closed his book, his eyes wide as he tilted his head in consideration; worry pinching at his features. “Do you not remember?”

“I…” You stuttered, your mind quickly catching up to you. Flashes of the Matrix returned with a vengeance, a burning sensation rippling across your shoulder and an ominous blue glow. “I was shot?”

The Master leaned back in his chair at your answer, his head nodding slightly before placing the book down on the floor beside him. “Through your own idiocy, yes.” 

He paused, his mouth opening and closing awkwardly as he seemingly navigated his own answer. “You died.”

The memories continued to slot themselves back into the forefront of your mind, the pieces of the puzzle connecting and showing you the picture at large. You remembered everything, the strange limbo world you had been trapped within. The ominous darkness which had embraced you, it's cold tendrils tightening around your heart. You even remembered the fear that had swallowed you whole, and the sorrow which panged deeply within you at the concept of having to watch your friends move on.

“I know that.” You answered tersely, your legs swinging around off the side of the chair. Your nose wrinkled in disgust as you noted you were still wearing the same clothes from before. Blood staining the front of your shirt as it surrounded a particularly large singed hole. Running your hands across the fabric, you wiped away the sweat which clung to your palms. “And then I...”

You froze, eyes widening as you remembered the burning flames which had erupted from your skin. Regeneration. You had heard bits and pieces before, the Doctor always recounting the time when she had been a white haired- 

“Oh no” You voiced, your hands pushing you forwards as you quickly clambered to your feet. “Did I-”

The room spun as you stumbled, your foot knocking into a stray piece of debris and causing you to stagger to the side. The Master surged forwards, his hands wrapping around your shoulders as he righted your swaying form. You closed your eyes as you waited for the nausea to pass, the sickening spinning sensation causing bile to bubble up to the back of your throat.

“Easy.” The Master cautioned, his touch delicate and caring. “Regeneration sickness is-”

You ignored his ramble as your eyes opened once more, determination driving you forwards as you pushed away from his support to try and stumble towards the mirror in the corner of the room. You barely made it one pace however before your knee quaked violently, your body slumping forwards and into the Master’s awaiting arms once again.

“See?” He stated smugly, a rogue smile filling his features.

You sighed as you leaned into his touch, allowing him to guide you across the room to a nearby table. Pressing your hands against the wooden surface, you pulled away from the Master’s hovering hands, your eyes pressed shut as you perched yourself on the edge of the rickety table. “I’m fine. It’s just… well… Did I-” 

“No.”

You opened your eyes at the declaration, your mood lightening as the Master dragged his gaze across your figure slowly.

“No you haven’t regenerated in the traditional sense. The virus altered your DNA but the genetic change wasn’t completely compatible. You’re something new.”

A laugh bubbled free as you beamed brightly, your hands patting down your facial features. “I’m still me?”

The Master huffed as he mirrored your smile affectionately, “You’re still _you_.”

You swallowed away the lump that formed in the back of your throat, your muscles shifting uncomfortably as you spared the Master a cautious glance. He seemed different, acted differently. The raging torrent in his eyes was gone and replaced with a more peaceful storm, one which you could easily navigate. You didn’t want to change the dynamic, didn’t want to push him away from the light that shone brightly in his eyes. 

But at the same time you needed to know what had happened in the Matrix chamber. What had happened to the Doctor and the Cybermen. 

Nodding your head to yourself you decided that sadly, the loss of his seemingly good mood was a reasonable price to pay for answers.

“And the Doctor?”

The Master’s smile fell, his eyes shifting down to his feet as he rolled his shoulders. You winced at the sudden change in his persona, his body slumped forwards as he turned and walked away. You bit the inside of your gum as you pushed off from the table, your legs shaking but managing to support your weight.

“Gone.” The Master answered, his hands pressing against the console of the TARDIS as he slowly started to pace around it. You watched in silence as he pulled one of the screens to the side, a comprehensive display of your vitals popping up before being closed down and hidden away from your prying eyes. 

“Everyone thinks you’re dead. You were…” He hesitated, the moment so brief that on a normal day you might have missed it. “ _Dead_.”

You opened your mouth, a thousand words perched on the tip of your tongue. You wanted to tell him, tell him everything about what you had experienced. To let him know that you had been there with him during his pain, that even though you hadn’t been able to interact, you had managed to keep your promise even in death. 

You closed your mouth and swallowed away the endless words, your hands clenched into fists as you stored the conversation away for a later date.

“What of the Cybermen?” You asked instead, “The Cyberium?”

The Master barely glanced in your direction as he plotted in a new course, his back hunched over the controls as he fiddled with the various dials which lined the console. “All gone. Just like the Timelords.” 

You frowned. Although you had expected a deterioration in his mood, you certainly hadn't expected this. The wayward glances, the frantic need to avoid your gaze. Plus he was seemingly more interested in the course he was plotting into the TARDIS, more focused on travelling to a place he hadn’t even been considering moments prior. Steeling your nerve, you pushed forwards.

“You’re not being very talkative.” You crossed your arms over your chest as you leaned to the side sceptically, “I get the impression you’re angry with me.”

The Master scoffed as he stopped shifting anxiously around the console, his eyes meeting your own. “Maybe the _human_ race is more observant than they lead themselves on to be.” 

Shuffling forwards you approached the central podium with care, your gaze never leaving his own. The Master stood straighter, seemingly amused at your attempts to shuffle forwards. With a raised eyebrow he matched your silent stare down, his gaze barely shifting from your own before he rolled his eyes in disbelief.

“I am angry.” He relented, his eyes falling back to the console. “-The Doctor has lumbered me with one of her pets again.”

Your heart fell at the shift in moods. Although you knew you had been the cause of it, you hadn’t expected the Timelord to smash the hard reset button on all of the progress you had made together. The space between you was clearer now, the playing field finally level as you could fully understand each other in a deeper way- with a deeper respect. 

Clearing your throat, you shook your head. “Master don’t-”

Ceasing his fidgeting he rounded the console, stopping a few paces away from you. His eyes were sparkling in the low light, his hair falling across his face as he raised a single finger towards you. “Why did you do it?” 

You stepped backwards at the question, confusion mottling your features as you struggled to understand the turn in which your reunion had taken.

The Master huffed as he lowered his hand, “I thought you were different- _no_ \- smarter than the others.”

“I did it because you needed my help, even if you’ll never admit it!” You exclaimed, your nails digging sharply into your skin as you willed yourself to hold your ground. “I’m not giving up on you, I mean it. But a thank-you would go an awfully-”

The Master sighed, his eyes shifting across the room before meeting your own. Waving his hand through the air, he gestured towards the small chair in the corner; its base littered with the remains of the old coffee table. “You should rest.”

“Don’t do this-” You snapped, your finger pointed towards him. “STOP! Stop pushing me away!”

The Master ignored you as he turned back to the console, his body shifting minutely as he seemingly interacted with a nearby monitor. 

“Master…” You tried again, your feet shuffling forwards slowly.

The Master sighed as he went rigid. His shoulders tense as the thick wool coat he wore pulled tightly across his toned shoulders. Learning to the side, he held his hand high effectively stopping your approach. 

Without looking over his shoulder, you heard him sigh. “Once you’ve rested I’ll take you back to the Doctor-”

Anger fizzed within you as you inhaled sharply, your voice rising in intensity as you cut him off. “KOSCHEI!”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” The Master roared as he spun back around on his heel, frown lines filling his features as he stared you down. Shifting, he stood straighter his eyes narrowed as he marched forwards.“ _Fine. Y_ ou want to talk? let's talk about your-”

You gritted your teeth as he closed the distance, working quickly to cut across him as you both dissolved into your usual bickering match. “Oh don’t act like this-”

“What? You wanted to talk-”

“You are insufferable-”

“And you are a stubborn, idiotic, stupid-”

You lashed outwards, your hands pushing against his chest as you forced him away and out of your face. Heart hammering and chest heaving, you inhaled deeply, the anger and frustration which rumbled beneath your skin tumbling out of control. Before you could even comprehend what you were saying, you shouted with all the energy you had left. “WHY DID YOU DO IT THEN? HUH!”

The Master raised an eyebrow, his hands held up in mock surrender at your sudden outburst. “That was my question, _love_.”

“Yeah well, It’s thrown right back at you. So stop dodging it and for once in your goddamn lives answer me truthfully! Because I’d really like to know the honest answer for once.”

Silence fell between you as you shifted nervously on your feet, your eyes flickering away from the Master briefly as you struggled to maintain your seemingly calm exterior beneath his sceptical gaze. Watching your body language, the Master closed the distance between you once again, his mouth opening and closing as he considered his next words carefully.

“You know why I destroyed-” “NOT THAT!” You hit him lightly in the shoulder again, your hands shaking with the pent up emotions which swirled through you. Why was he being like this? Did he enjoy antagonising you? Were you just a game?

Clearing your voice you glanced down at your shaking hands, your fingers wrapping themselves together tightly as you whispered lowly. “Why did you make the virus for me? Why did _you_ save _me_?”

The Master’s eyes softened slightly as he reached outwards, his fingers encircling your chin as he guided your head high. “Again you know why I did it.” 

His jaw clenched as he looked away, his hand falling free. “You just don’t want to acknowledge the part of yourself that- that feels something for me despite the things I’ve done. You’re ashamed of it-”

Now you _really_ were confused.

“What?” You questioned exasperatedly, “What are you talking about? I came back for you!”

“To save the Doctor!” The Master cried, his hands flailing wide before deflating back to his sides. “You don’t need to play coy with me love, I know how this works.”

“WHAT!” You shouted again, your hands running through your hair as you shook your head in disbelief. “For someone so smart you are so- so thick sometimes.”

The Master sneered as he stepped forwards threateningly, his body looming over you.

“Watch your-”

“What?”

He stopped, his eyes widening as he stepped away. His gaze shifted down at his hands as he seemingly noted his body language towards you, his lips down turned into a frown.

“What?” You pressed again, closing the distance that he dared to recreate. “Are we back to square one? Are you going to threaten me again and wipe my memories?”

You bit your lip before continuing, “Of course I acknowledge it. I know what I feel and I’m not ashamed of it. I’m not ashamed of you. I-”

The Master’s eyes met your own as the old familiar spark of desire electrified the space between you, the hairs on the back of your neck rising as you felt yourself begin to melt beneath his gaze. He seemed more vulnerable now than he had before, the storm and facade he usually wore was now partially shattered, its effectiveness worn away from the whirlwind of events you had experienced together.

You felt a tear slip down your cheek as you listened to your heart, the fear and anxiety melting away as you thought back to the moment you laid dying in his arms. Thought back to all the words you had wished you could have said. 

Well… now was your chance.

“I just want to hear _you_ say it for once.”

The Master’s eyes broke away as he swallowed audibly, his teeth gritted as his nostrils flared. He seemed lost in his own internal debate as his hands pushed themselves deep into his pockets, a nervous tick he used to display when he was undercover as O. You could read him like a book now, easily identifying the waging war of heart versus mind that seemed to be encompassing his attention.

With a resigned sigh, he met your gaze. “Go lay down, I’ll plot a course back to Earth where-”

“NO! NO!” You shouted loudly, the anger burning brightly within you as you shook your head. “I DON’T WANT TO GO BACK TO EARTH! YOU’RE SUCH A STUBBORN IDIOT I-” 

You groaned as you spun on your heel, a dramatic flair you had picked up from him. “Don’t you see?”

The Master simply blinked, his gaze shifting between your own as he waited on your words.

“Or are you the one ignoring it because you can’t bear to acknowledge what you feel?”

Meeting his eyes you became locked in a silent battle. Your gazes just as intense as the other as you pulled each other apart layer by layer, the remaining remnants of walls which stood between you crumbling to pieces, leaving you completely bare beneath his gaze. You twinged as you suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable beneath his stare, your emotions laid out for all to see. 

Your stomach twisted with need as you licked your lips, the dry skin sticking to your tongue clumsily as your eyes flickered across the Master’s features. His eyes were just as fixated as your own, his long lashes fluttering as the distance between you both slowly began to close. You were being drawn together like magnets, the pull irresistible as your eyes naturally gravitated to the defined curve of his jaw, to his lips which taunted you. 

Inhaling slowly you tried to quell your racing heart, your skin itching from his presence as the heat in your abdomen spread across your body. The corner of the Master’s lips twitched into a knowing smirk, his eyes dragging down your figure as he practically undressed you with his gaze.

You sighed as the back of your neck became clammy, your clothes suddenly too heavy on your limbs as the sparks of arousal in your belly erupted into a large and uncontrollable fire of desire. 

You were falling, falling into those chocolate orbs once again with no sight of a life line. Part of you knew now wasn’t the time for this, screamed at you to stop listening to the tantalising whispers in the back of your head. It was going to take time to heal past everything he had done, to forgive him for the choices he had forced you to make, for the pain he had put your friends through.

But those thoughts could wait for now, and the anger which had been pulsing through you could dissolve away. He had an eternity to make it up to you and this- the opening of your hearts and acknowledgement of the shared feelings between you would be a good place to start.

For the first time in your life you were happy to let go of the reins of control, diving head first into the urges which rippled throughout you without a second thought.

“Master” You whispered, your eyes shifting between his own as he encroached your space. The air between you crackled with electricity, the shockwaves spreading across your skin in an insatiable itch. “I-”

Surging forwards the Master sealed the distance between you, his lips crashing into your own in a passionate embrace; effectively silencing your plea for attention. 

You had missed this, missed him. Missed the taste of his lips as they merged with your own, of the heat of his skin as his hands wandered down to settle against your waist. 

Moaning softly you stumbled as the Master pulled you impossibly close, his fingertips digging into your hips as he pressed you up against him entirely. There was so much emotion in the way he kissed you now, your lips desperately fighting for dominance as he devoured you whole. The kiss was passionate and lazy, rushed and slow, sending you spinning with no thought of ever separating for air. 

Smirking you bit down on his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood as you tugged at it slightly. A playful light flashing across your eyes as you challenged him to push on further, deeper into his own impulses. 

The effect was instantaneous, the Master’s arms encircling your upper thighs as he spun you around, lifting you up onto the top of the central console. You towered above him now, your neck arched downwards as your lips never wandered from his own. 

You shivered as his hands wandered across to your front, his fingertips slipping beneath your shirt as they danced across your skin in a tantalising manner. Encouraged you deepened the kiss, your tongue darting outwards from its confines as his own joined the fray. The kiss shifted into something more urgent and desperate, your tongue sweeping aside his own as you delved into his taste, his scent. It was almost as though he had never left that night. Almost as though you had remained joined together since that very first day, the passion between you shining brighter than ever as you reunited as one.

Slowly your hands slid across the heavy purple coat the Master wore, your fingers curling around the base of his neck as you dragged your nails across his skin. A soft groan bubbled from the back of his throat as his passion continued to pull you beneath the restless waves of desire, his fingertips toying clumsily with the underside of your brassier.

You whimpered as the Master’s lips suddenly left your own, their surfaces glistening and cold from the missing contact you craved. The insistent prickle which rippled across your skin however only intensified as his lips reconnected at your neck, his tongue dragging languidly across the crook of your neck before biting down hard. 

“Master” You uttered his name like a prayer, your chest heaving with energy.

Pulling away the Master eyed you darkly, his gaze hooded as his hands wrapped around the neck of your blouse. With a sharp tug he pulled it free, the buttons which lined the front of your shirt popping off and falling around you in a shower of plastic shrapnel. 

Within seconds his lips were against your exposed collarbone, the cool air of the TARDIS biting away at your skin and causing goosebumps to erupt across your chest. You threw your head backwards instinctively, your mouth falling open in a soft moan as you provided him with a clear attack of your neck. 

Closing your eyes you submitted yourself to the sensations, your mind suspended in a storm of arousal as a wet heat dripped down into your core. 

Your fingers promptly slipped up the back of his neck, desperately seeking refuge in his mess of dark hair. You enjoyed the longer look on him, the length soft and tangled in just the right places, providing you with the perfect leverage to tug at it friskily. 

The Masters assault on your neck continued endlessly. Kissing, licking, nipping and sucking until you were littered with swelling red marks, branding you as his own for all to see. You barely winced as he bit down against your neck once more, his teeth barely puncturing the skin as the pain dissolved amongst your growing arousal. 

Your skin burned to the touch as the Master pressed a soft kiss to your neck.

“ _Mine_ ” he proclaimed against your shoulder with a growl, his nails scraping across your back as he pressed another kiss against your collarbone.

Burning like a wildfire you pushed him away sharply, your eyes narrowed as you tugged away at his jacket; eager to remove it. The Master complied without a second thought, his hands shaking away his thick purple jacket and waistcoat in seconds. 

Swallowing dryly you tugged your arms free of your shirt, letting the material slip away from your wrists and drop to the floor at your feet. Bringing your eyes back to the Master before you, you felt your cheeks flush in embarrassment. He was standing before you silently watching, his chest heaving and eyes shimmering with hunger in the low light. The look he was giving you sent your heart racing, a silent promise splayed across his features as he sauntered forwards more.

Like magnets his lips were drawn back to your skin, pressing soft kisses across your chest and down between your breasts. His hands ventured higher, nails dragging across your back and leaving goosebumps in their wake. With expert precision he quickly unclasped your brassier, pulling the garment free and tossing it to the side without a care in the world.

“ _All mine_ ” He growled again, his lips pressing soft kisses across the top of your breasts.

You shivered as the chill in the air slipped down your spine, you were so hot- yet cold at the same time, nerve endings alight and sparking with anticipation as he neared your hardened bud. His breath was hot against your skin as he purposely took his time in saiting your need, his hands delicately tending to your neglected side as he pinched you delightfully.

“Master-” You whispered breathlessly, your hands slipping back to his neck as you gripped the collar of his shirt hard.

Smiling devilishly his grip on you tightened, his fingers twisting and pinching harder while his tongue dragged sluggishly across your nipple. Your back arched as your nerve endings burned brightly, a tension building in your lower abdomen as he continued with his administrations. 

Within seconds he had surrounded you entirely with his mouth. Heavy gasps of bliss slipping from your lips in wordless praise, your fingers tangled within his thin shirt as you chased your high.

Pleasure rocked through you in waves, the need to feel his skin against your own overwhelming you entirely. With a sharp tug you pulled away at the button up he wore, the first few popping free before the Master tore away sharply; a single eyebrow raised.

Your arms crossed instinctively across your chest from the loss of heat, your eyes meeting his pleadingly. “N-no- Please….”

The Master sauntered close once more, his chest heaving as he breathed heavily; his own arousal clear as day to see. With gentle hands he pulled your arms away from your chest, his eyes trailing across your skin approvingly before pressing a surprisingly soft kiss to the inside of your wrist. 

“I do love it when you beg for me, dear.” He hushed, his lips trailing your skin before guiding your fingers back to the remaining buttons of his shirt.

You smiled as you eagerly plucked away at the rest, your hands shaking as your blood rushed to your cheeks. Skin burning and pulsing from the loss of his touch, the pressure in your abdomen stirring in disapproval from the loss of his heat, his embrace. Pulling the shirt free you ran your hands up across his chest with care, fingertips trailing the remnants of scars and bruises before submerging into his chest hair. 

His hearts hammered away against your palm, their beat hard and just as frantic as your own. Turning your gaze upwards you met the Master’s once more, his vision clear and devoid of the storm that you had become so accustomed to. Instead he watched you in awe, eyes full of love and warmth as the low red lights of the TARDIS splashed across his features. 

Stepping forwards the Master closed the space between you entirely, his neck angled upwards as he watched you closely. The muscles in your lower back contracted as his hands were on you once again, his arms encircling your waist as he silently encouraged you to wrap your legs around his waist. In a flurry of movement he lifted you up from the console, your skin pressed against his own in a passionate embrace. 

You looked down upon him, arms wrapped around his neck and chest still heaving as you frantically sought to regain your breath. The Master took the brief respite to do the same, his gaze peering up at you intensely; his tousled fringe just barely catching his eyes. 

Pressing a hand to his cheek, you curled your fingers around his ear and stroked his cheekbone gingerly. Just being here with him now like this, made you realise just how empty you had been for the past year without him. You suddenly felt so full again, full of a love for something more than just your friends, family and the Doctor. You felt whole and complete, as though the missing piece of you had finally re-slotted itself into your life. 

And you knew that despite the time it would take to heal, despite all the horrible things he had done, you just couldn’t see yourself anywhere else other than by his side. And quite frankly, there was nowhere else you would rather be.

The sensation of trembling fingertips gracing your cheeks pulled you from your reverie, your eyebrows furrowing as you noted the look of concern splayed across the Master’s features. Glancing down at his hand you spotted the remnants of tears, your cheeks tingling as the salty droplets slipped unwillingly from your eyes. 

You laughed breathlessly as a result, your eyes crinkling together as you looked down at the man within your arms with as much love as you could muster. 

“I love you.” You confessed, your breath hitching as the tears of happiness continued to slip down your cheeks. 

Below you the Master smiled, his eyes bright as his face screwed up in delight. He seemed lighter in himself, the dark rings which had hung below his eyes as a permanent fixture gone and nowhere to be seen. His smile so wide that his teeth sparkled in the low light, his features drawn into pure joy with no malicious intent anywhere to be seen. 

“Me too.” 

You laughed breathily as your other hand pressed against the opposite cheek, your thumbs tracing light circles across his cheekbones as you shook your head in amusement. The Master chuckled softly as he joined in as well, his arm shifting as he reached for your wrist and placed your palm against his chest once again.

Resupporting you, he gestured for you to lean closer. Your lips mere inches away as your hot breaths intermingled in the limited space between you. You closed your eyes as you felt his hearts rumble away against your palm, their beat strong and consistent as they tethered you to this moment, this reality with him.

Lowering you slightly the Master held you close, his arms tight around your waist as though you were the most fragile creature in the world. He couldn’t stop touching you, stroking you, holding you. Cradling you closely as though you would disappear the moment he let go. 

Bringing his lips to your ear he nibbled away at your earlobe, the coil in your abdomen curling in approval.

“They’re yours.” He whispered so quietly you almost missed it.

You reeled at the confession, the fire in the pit of your stomach roaring to life as you frantically pressed your lips against his own. 

You led the way this time, your mouth curling and moulding around his own as the taste of your salty tears lingered on both of your tongues. The Master was intoxicating in every way, his taste, smell, touch and presence coaxing you into a complete submission beneath his enigmatic gaze. You had opened yourself to him, and in turn he had opened himself to you. The dreams that had filled your head of lazy sunday mornings in bed by his side, suddenly shifting into something more.

A gasp tore through your throat as you were suddenly pressed back against a wall, your eyes fluttering open as you noted he had carried you across the room and towards what you assumed to be a bedroom. His arms tightened around you briefly before he pulled away, your lips smacking with a loud pop as you reeled at his missing presence. Every second away from him was driving you crazy, the coil in your abdomen pulsing and twisting with the need for release. A release that only he could provide.

Loosening his grip the Master slowly lowered you down to the floor, his knee jutting outwards between your legs as he supported your quivering knees. You were a mess, the frantic passionate pace returning as you barely suppressed the need to tear the remaining clothes from his body in a primal fit of rage. A sharp inhale burning your throat as the pressure between your legs mounted, heightened only by the Master knowingly pushing his thigh closer, harder against your skin. A wanton moan groan hissed through your teeth, the raging fire which encompassed your body dripping down into your core.

You needed him. Needed him more than you ever thought you could.

Your fingers were clumsy and needy as you trailed them down his chest, your grip quickly encircling the top of his checkered trousers as you honed in on a single goal.

“Ah, ah, ah-” The Master chastised mockingly, his hands gripping your own and forcing them away with a quick tug. Securing them above your head, the Master sent you a quick glare to keep them in place as his fingers trailed down the inside of your arms, his touch teasing as he slowly returned his attention to your breasts.

You pouted, your hands immediately snapping back towards the band of his trousers. You were seconds from your goal when he suddenly fisted a handful of your hair, his grip tight as he yanked it to the side with a sharp twist. You hissed as your hair pulled at your scalp, the pain only driving you higher towards your peak; the burn of your skin unbearable.

“Please-” You stuttered, your legs bucking clumsily as you searched for any form of relief to the insatiable itch which plagued you.

“Please?” The Master echoed, his eyes shifting playfully as his mouth quivered with excitement.

“Master.” You begged again. 

Shifting forwards, you arched your back. Your hips bucking as you dragged yourself across his thigh slowly, the fiction providing little satisfaction to the raging fire in your veins. “Please, Master I-”

You gasped breathlessly as a sensual moan rose from your throat, his knee jerking upwards in response to the sound, the movement causing your muscles to twitch with pleasure. “I need you-”

Sated with your response, the Master kept one hand embedded in your hair tightly to maintain control. With a sharp twitch he directed your head downwards to watch his wandering hands. Slowly he dragged his touch across your chest, his nails dragging deliciously across your skin as he pressed down hard enough to leave a light white mark in its wake; a sharp scratch to add to your markings. You writhed under his teasing touch, butterflies fluttering wildly in your stomach at the stimulating sensation. 

“Master-”

“Shh” He chided, his fingers finally stilling at your naval. You huffed impatiently as he kept your head angled downwards, your eyes latching to his fingers as they lazily undid the button to your high waisted jeans, your skin crackling with energy as you longed for his touch. Popping free, the waistband loosened significantly, the zip quickly pulled apart in its wake. Working quietly the Master tugged the top of your jeans open and to the side, revealing the top elasticated band of your underwear. 

You shuddered as his fingers picked away at the elasticated seam, the hand in your hair tightening as he pulled the edge of your underwear away from your skin. His finger running along the inside seam tantalisingly before he snapped the elastic back against you with a sharp sting.

Whimpering in disappointment, your hands clutched at his arms as you pulled him close to you; your face pressed into the side of his neck. With the little allowance of movement you had, you silently pressed your own open mouthed kisses against his collarbones, a silent plead for the teasing to end. 

Your actions had little impact however as the Master dipped a single finger beneath the seam once more, tugging the material back and away. Your skin tingled at the ghost of his touch, your stomach muscles spasming over nothing as you yearned for his relief. 

“You asshole.” You heaved.

His breath was hot against your shoulder as he chuckled in response, his fingers shifting as he played with the elasticated band. You were suddenly aware of the tight, hot heat which emanated from between your legs, your underwear too tight and uncomfortable as it suffocated you completely. 

“I’m going to pretend like I didn’t hear that, love.” The Master uttered, the pressure on your underwear tight before he released it with another sharp snap against your skin.

Latching on to a particularly sensitive spot you had remembered from his time as O, you nibbled against his collarbone, sucking sharply to leave your own mark against his otherwise flawless skin. The Master’s head tilted to the side, his nose flaring as he inhaled sharply. You smirked victoriously at the reaction. Now you were getting somewhere. Dragging your tongue across his collarbone you swiped up to the crook of his neck, the sweat on his skin carrying a salty tang. 

Reaching his pulse point you pressed a soft kiss against his skin before biting down hard, sucking the spot ravenously as though you were a starving animal. With a sharp pop you dragged the sensitive spot against your teeth, relishing in the way his fingers hesitated at your waistband. Pulling away you looked down proudly at the red welt, your lips pouted as you pressed them against the swelling mark. 

If he had marked you as his own, then of course it was only kind of you to return the favour.

Growling the Master yanked your head away from his neck, his eyes trailing your face as he tutted lowly. Painstakingly slowly his touch slipped down beneath the thin cotton barrier that separated you both, his fingers quickly seeking and delving into your growing heat as he explored you brazingly. 

A lewd groan churned from the back of your throat, your eyes fluttering as your fingernails dug down into his biceps; your grip tight and unmoving. The burning desire which ravaged your senses relieving slightly within you as he finally caressed your aching core.

Smirking the Master’s gaze darkened as he curled his hand in your hair, your chin angled towards him as you panted heavily. “Still so eager for me.”

He paused, his lips drawing near as he breathed in your hot and heavy whimpers, a darkness growing in his eyes which only made your need for him pulse. You moaned through gritted teeth as the pain of his hold in your hair mixed with your ever deepening arousal. 

“For your Master.”

You whimpered loudly as he rubbed against your sensitive bundle of nerves, the electricity shooting through you and causing you to quiver within his hold. He snickered lowly, his usual shit eating grin filling his features while his dandling touch made its way across your throbbing mound. 

“Don’t let it get to your head.” You hushed out. Your hands slipped into his hair as you ran your fingers through the greasy locks clumsily, your mind in overdrive as the towering waves of pleasure slowly pulled you under.

Bringing your head close he paused his administrations, his teeth flashing as he bit down on his bottom lip. “But you enjoyed it so much the last time-”

You shivered at the darkness in his eyes, at the looming promise that seemed perched on the edge of his lips. 

Smirking, you played into the moment eager to work the situation into the end result you craved. “We obviously remember different things.”

The Master scoffed, a single digit probing your entrance as he wrapped you around his finger. “I distinctly remember you screaming my name.” 

“I don-” Your defiance was cut short as he pressed into you, his digit delving into your heat causing a low moan to spill from your lips. You were speechless as he pressed down into you hard, his long nails catching against your inner walls with an acute scratch; your body clenching around him instinctively. “-oh!”

“Hm.” The Master observed your reactions with a mesmerised gaze, his bottom lip quivering as he drew a second licentious groan from you. “I’m glad we agree. Maybe you just need reminding?”

Your breathing became stertorous as he slowly pulled out from you, his fingers running over you as he spread your wet heat throughout your trembling core. Your body quivered as your legs became weaker than before, your hands tightening in his hair as your eyes rolled into the back of your head. Your heart hammered wildly in your chest, the rush of blood filling your ears as his teasing pushed you to new heights.

You opened your mouth to retaliate when his lips were suddenly on your own again, his tongue delving deep as you fought against him. But it was useless. Despite your empowering thoughts you quickly dissolved into putty under his hands, your body reacting instinctively to his wandering touch, heat and taste.

With a smack he broke the kiss, a smile tugging at your features as his lips trailed your jaw attentively; his teeth occasionally scraping against your skin. 

Regaining your voice, you tugged sharply at his hair. “Please just- if you’re going to fuck me-” 

“Oh, love.” The Master cut you off, his breath hot against your ear as his roving fingers neared your entrance once more. “I intend to.”

Pulling away, he tilted his head; eyes shimmering with lust. “- and I plan to take my time.”

Slowly he eased two digits past your entrance, your head thrown back in pleasure as he stretched you just right. It had been too long. Your body burning uncontrollably with a need and nervousness as though this was your first, every touch, pinch, tug, kiss, sparking tenfold- intensified by his looming presence. 

There had been no-one since that night, not a single soul. Instead the lonely nights in the wake of his departure were spent with your hand in your underwear, chasing the memories of his touch, his presence. But it had never fully sated the numb desire and engulfing heartbreak that washed over you. Instead you were always left feeling even more empty and hollow than before.

“I’m not leaving you again, love.” The Master hissed against your ear suddenly, his forehead pressing against your own as you felt a pressure bloom from within your mind. “I _promise_.”

The Master’s fingers curled into you as he continued to pump them slowly, the obscene noises that filled the air around you supporting your thoughts and desires to have him now. You were more than ready for him, and judging by the pleased grin that tugged at his features, he had known that all along.

“So tight.” He hissed, his fingers shifting into a scissoring motion as he opened you from the inside out. You groaned at the burn, your mouth hanging open as you craved for the release of the pressure within you. Your hands fell from his hair to his shoulders, your nails dragging across his skin and to his biceps as you clung to them desperately. 

“Master” You whined, your skin burning as a sheen sweat started to form at your brow. Forehead connected, you stayed as close to him as you could; your mind lost amongst those hazy chocolate orbs. “I-I-”

You moaned loudly as he pressed a third finger into you now, your thighs burning as you strained your legs apart further; your feet occasionally slipping against the wooden floor. The Master’s lips were merged with your own within seconds, his tongue working against your own eagerly, swallowing your desperate moans with ease. 

Curling your arms around the back of his neck you pressed yourself against him as much as you could, his chest just catching your own as he heaved with his own pleasure. The hand which had been embedded in your hair fell away, his fingers quickly encircling one of your breasts as he kneaded it with a surprising gentleness.

You reeled as the pressure within you rocketed once more, the coil in the pit of your abdomen twisting and turning as it slowly reached its breaking point. You could feel the whispers of release looming upon you now, swirling around you like a shadow about to swallow you whole. The Master could sense it to, if the rate of which he pushed his fingers into you was anything to go by. Picking up his pace he curled his digits towards you, the edge of his nail catching your most sensitive spot.

“Oh-” You gasped as you pulled away from his kiss, your head thrown back in bliss as he continued to push you towards the edge. “Oh!”

Calloused fingers encircled your nipple, tightly squeezing and pinching. Your stomach clenched in delight as you felt the energy within you begin to hit its apex.

“M-Master-” You stuttered, your hands scrambling at his skin for any form of leverage. The Master sighed with content. His breath hot against your neck as he pressed open mouth kisses against your skin, fingers continuing to push into you at pace, harder, faster, deeper. Twisting and pulling at your exposed flesh, sucking, nipping and marking your neck.

Your breath quickened as you reached your climax with a gradual ease, the gates which had held back the rising pressure creaking open; your relief rushing free. A drawn out moan rumbled loudly from your chest as your body went slack, your legs shaky as your energy was sapped from you instantaneously. 

The Master’s hand which had tended to your breast slipped to your waist, tightening around you as he pressed you against his chest. His skin was just as hot and clammy as your own, the familiar musky scent he embodied wrapping around you in a comforting embrace. 

You closed your eyes as you felt your body come down from its high, the Master’s fingers still pumping slowly within you as he drew out your orgasm. You sighed loudly as he slowly slipped them free, his calloused thumb pressed sharply against your clit. 

Your legs jolted at the touch as he slowly rubbed away at your bundle of nerves, the wetness of his fingers slipping across your core as you twitched from the over sensitivity.

“Fuck, I missed you.” You announced breathlessly. 

The Master chuckled as his lips pressed a kiss against your collarbone, his hands pressing you back against the wall as he slowly trailed his lips down the front of your chest. You opened your eyes in confusion as his fingers wrapped around the hem of your jeans and underwear, shimming them down your legs with care. His lips meanwhile continued their assault at your naval, his beard brushing delicately across your skin as he turned his attention to your thighs.

Your eyes widened as his tongue pressed against your inner thigh, dragging it up towards your core. Your hands desperately clutched themselves within his hair, eyes wide as you looked down on him with anticipation, the hot fire enveloping you once again as your gazes met.

With a smirk the Master’s hands slipped to the curve of your cheeks, guiding you forwards as he positioned himself beneath you on his knees. Your stomach flipped at the sight, his eyes bright as a cheeky grin pulled at his features, a single eyebrow raised an bemusedly.

“Tell me what you want.” He rumbled, his eyes breaking away from your own as they latched onto your core.

A shiver rushed through your body as you shifted anxiously, your hands tightening in his hair as your words stumbled over themselves. “I- I want-”

“Come on now, love.” The Master breathed, his hot breath washed over your exposed core. “Use your words.”

“I want you to-”

You barely finished your request when his tongue swiped across your aching core, his nose nestling in against your clit as he devoured you entirely. Stars exploded across your vision as his tongue swiped over your aching heat, his nose rubbing deliciously against your sensitive bundle of nerves. Your knees quivered as his hands quickly moved to your thighs, helping to support your weight as you slumped back against the wall in utter bliss.

His tongue was sending you spinning. Caressing and probing you as he lapped you up completely. You weren’t surprised by the talent of his tongue, your mind quickly wandering back to your final night together where he had worshipped your body with the same amount of passion he excluded now. Tongue exploring every nook and cranny as he tasted you, ravaged you up.

“You taste just how I remembered, love.”

A moan rumbled from your throat as one of his hands slipped down to your core, his hands pushing your knees further apart as he spread you open further. The increased exposure caused the shake in your legs to increase tenfold, the rising pressure in your abdomen growing exponentially as you struggled to reign your rising pleasure in.

You gasped loudly as the master pressed two digits into your quivering entrance once again, the aching stretch from before returning as he pleased you with both his hands and mouth. He was relentless with his pace as he lapped you up, tongue flicking across your clit as he pumped his fingers into you slowly. You gritted your teeth as you felt your second orgasm fast approaching, the coil in your lower abdomen reaching its breaking point quicker than you had expected. 

Reading your body like a book, the Master hummed against you; the vibrations sending you toppling over the edge. With a sharp cry you slumped further down the wall, his mouth and tongue still working you as his teeth scraped across your bundle of nerves. Jolting, stars exploded across your eyes as you almost fell back to the floor; his arms supporting you as he hauled you both up to your feet.

Dazed you met his hungry gaze with passion, your eyes dropping to his mouth which glistened with your wet heat. Licking his lips, the Master raised a single eyebrow, his eyes teasing as he watched you blush. Wrapping a hand around the back of his neck, you pulled him down to meet you in a passionate kiss; your own taste lingering on his tongue.

The Master groaned at your eagerness, his body going limp as you pushed him back and through the adjacent door. As you had suspected, the door slammed open to reveal a small bedroom. You didn't care for the furniture, of the art which lined the walls. Instead your focus was solely on him. 

Your skin crawled with desire as you pushed him back down against the bed, your hands grabbing eagerly at his trousers as you pulled them away in record time; albeit with help from the Master. You heaved as you stood before him, both of you completely nude and exposed before each other. He was splayed across the bed, his elbows perched beneath his torso as he looked up at you with a gaze filled with so much love and affection it made your head swim.

Never in a million years you had thought you would get your happy ending.

Yet here you were.

You upheld the urgent pace as you surged forwards into his arms, your hands tight against his shoulders as you forced him to lay back. The Master reluctantly obliged, his hands resting against your thighs as you crawled up onto his lap. Dragging your hands across his chest, you scratched his skin delicately, relishing in the muscles which twitched beneath your touch.

Dipping lower, your fingers encircled his hardened member. 

“And I’m eager?” You teased, your thumb running over his head as you wiped away the rogue beads of precum. 

Growling the Master’s lip twitched as his hand sought out your hair once again, his grip tightening as he pulled you in for a deepening kiss. You moaned as his tongue slipped forwards to meet your own, entwining into an endless knot as he further fuelled the raging fire within you. Another day and you would have taken your time to show him just how much he meant to you, but for now all you longed for was the feeling of your bodies finally connected. 

Shuffling forwards, you guided yourself so that you were hovering above him, your hand wrapped around the base of his cock as you gingerly lowered yourself down upon him. You groaned as you felt him pass your entrance, your hand tightening on the base of his member as another growl rumbled from the back of his throat.

You threw yourself into the kiss as you sunk down upon him, your walls stretching to accommodate his girth as your skin rippled with satisfaction. Bottoming out, you froze in place as your hands slipped across his chest and back to his neck, encircling them as you pulled him flush against you. Breaking the kiss, you exhaled deeply as you slowly started to move.

Rocking your hips forwards, your mouth fell open as the sensation sent your head spiralling. The coil of pleasure curling within you once more as your desire burned brighter than ever. You were so full of him, stretched beyond belief as you dragged yourself up and down. The Master moaned lowly, his eyes fluttering open as he watched you closely.

Shuddering you felt your walls clench beneath his gaze, your movements stuttering as you struggled to maintain your drawn out pace. Your skin was pressed tightly against his bare chest, your mind a haze as you struggled to separate the point of which you ended and he begun. In this moment, in the small cramped room of his TARDIS, you truly felt whole again. Reconnected to the part of yourself which you had been yearning for all this time.

Gasping you pressed down against him, his length hitting the same sensitive spot his fingers had teased earlier. The Master huffed, his cheeks blown out as his hand fell from your hair and tightened around your waist.

“Say my name.” He ordered, his fingertips digging hard into your waist. You were sure to have bruises littering you the next morning, your body marked by his wandering hands.

You leaned your head forwards, pressing your foreheads together as you felt his mind press against your own. Swallowing deeply, you found your voice to answer.

“Which one?”

The Master smirked sarcastically as his mind pushed into your own, your walls falling free as you felt his presence brush against your thoughts. It was a strange sensation, to have another consciousness roaming your head, other feelings pulsing through you other than your own. You could feel his own pleasure from your gentle rocking, his own innate desires threatening to overtake him.

You flushed as the image of him pressing you into the bed and pounding into you ferociously filled your mind, your walls quivering around him at the silent promise he seemed to make. Laughing the Master’s hands slipped up to your waist, his touch massaging your skin as he awaited your answer.

“Master.” You supplied eventually, mind pressing back against his own as you pushed all your love and affection towards him.

The Master sighed as you sunk down upon him, your legs quaking as you struggled to pull yourself up once again. In a flurry of movement he rolled you over, your back pressing down against the bed as he flipped you so that you were beneath him. Pressing his elbows down either side of your head, he started to rock into you at a similar pace.

“No.” The Master hushed, his lips pressing into your neck as he kissed the bruising welts he had marked you with.

You frowned, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as he gradually began to snap his hips against your own at an increased rate. The slap of skin filling the room as he pushed into you with a greater force than what you had managed before. Your back arched with pleasure as you pushed yourself up into him, your hands falling against the sheets as you clung to them fiercely. 

The Master pushed against your mind once more, your argument fluttering across your mind briefly.

“Koschei?” You tried again, your breaths quickening as the pressure within your abdomen started to grow. “But you said-OH!”

You reeled as he hit the spot deep within you again, your legs tightening around his waist as you pressed your heels down against his ass. Grunting, the Master pulled his head away from your neck, his eyes meeting your own as he followed your lead; hips snapping into you harder, deeper, faster.

“God” You uttered, your mouth ajar as you clung to the sheets around you. “Please-”

_‘I didn’t think you meant it before’_

Your eyes fluttered at the sound of his voice in your head, his eyes shimmering in the light as his own groan rumbled free from his chest. His hands quickly slipped to your thighs, pushing them up high as he guided your legs to rest against his shoulders. 

You groaned at the new position, your legs spread as wide you could go, your muscles burning with exertion. Shifting further forwards, the Master snapped into you with a consistent rhythm, his new position somehow stretching you further and hitting the pulsing spot deep within you with every thrust.

_‘But I know you do now.’_

“Say my name.” The Master hissed through gritted teeth, his own pleasure wrapping around your mind as your sensations were thrown into overdrive. You could feel him as he delved into you, could feel your own tight heat clamping down around him as he struggled to maintain his frantic pace. 

“Koschei!” You uttered, your breathing quickening as the coil in your abdomen twisted sharply. Fingers dug deeply into your hips as your body rocked against the bed, the wooden frame creaking as it rocked back against the walls with the ferociousness of his thrusts.

“Koschei…” You gasped again, one of his hands releasing your hip as he pressed it against your clit. Your eyes fluttered closed as his fingers rubbed across your bundle of nerves, your sensitivity from earlier causing your legs to twitch within his grasp, a shrill cry slipping from your lips.

“Look at me.” The Master commanded.

You did as you were told, your body hot and pulsing with energy as he snapped into you. You could feel his pace faltering, his fingers encircling your swollen clit tightly as he dragged you rapidly to your apex. Releasing your hold on the sheets, you clung to his shoulders as your minds merged as one. His pleasure and your pleasure forming into a bottomless pit of desire, wants and needs. You couldn’t discern where you began and where he ended, three hearts beating as one.

Stars exploded across your vision as his name roared from your throat, your legs aching as he continued to rock into you eagerly.

“KOSCHEI!”

Slowly his hips stuttered as you felt his own release, hot sticky flows filling you entirely as your mind disassociated itself from your body. You sighed with content as he fell down on top of you, his own chest heaving as he pressed his face into your neck. 

You don’t know how long you laid there for, surrounded by his embrace both physically and mentally. But the TARDIS had dimmed the lighting before you were fully aware once again, your mind still lingering in a state of bliss. 

The Master shifted gently as he pulled himself free from you, his arms tightening around your waist as he pulled you against his chest. You had no complaints as you rolled into his arms, your head pressed against his torso as you listened to his hearts, hand curled up against his neck as you played with the ends of his hair.

Staring at the ceiling you fought away the tiredness which lapped against you, his mind brushing against your own tentatively as a result. This openly caring personality made your heart flutter within your chest, a smile crawling across your features as a result. 

“I’m fine.” You voiced aloud, your face nuzzling against his skin as he slowly ran a hand up and down your exposed back.

Your bond seemed to grow brighter at the comment, his arms tightening around you as he sighed loudly. If you hadn’t of been connected, you were sure you wouldn’t have ever noticed it. But the dark shadow of doubt lingered in the corner of your minds, its darkness seemingly wrapping around the Master’s hearts as it whispered darkening thoughts into his ear. 

Shifting your head, your looked up at him with concern.

“You know-” You began, your smile returning as you brushed the fringe away from his face reassuringly. “Things are going to be alright, in the end. It’ll take time but we’ll get there. Together.”

The Master looked away, his hand tightening around your waist. “I-”

You frowned, “Don’t start this again. I’m staying, with you. And no I’m not asking you to change, not for a second.”

His gaze met your own once more as he raised an eyebrow in disbelief. You rolled your eyes as you continued to pull your fingers through his fringe, your head tilted in consideration. 

“But you know maybe we can just start by not terrorising innocent people and civilisations? Perhaps we could look at some of the not so good guys instead?”

The Master laughed as he pressed a soft kiss against your lips, eyes fluttering closed as his own hand rose to caress your face.

“How long were you going to stay with me?” He voiced out of the blue, his voice seemingly steady though his shimmering eyes betrayed the true anxiety he harboured. 

You smirked, “I don’t know. I was thinking we could start with eternity?”

He winced, “Ooh” 

“Oh..” You frowned mockingly, your hands pressing against his chest as you pulled away slightly. “Bit too clingy?”

The Master tilted his hand before you, rocking it side to side in consideration. 

“Eternity…” He echoed, “Is an awfully long time-”

“Yep- and you’re stuck with me now.” You teased again, your fingers latching onto his nipple as you gave it a tight squeeze. The Master jumped as his arms tightened around you, his strength rolling you around and over as he hovered above you once more. 

You laughed loudly, as your hands rested against his shoulders. The darkening thoughts unrelenting as your own insecurities brushed against your mind as well.

“Well…” You sighed, your eyes shifting away. Thoughts of regeneration and the virus filling your head as you started to question your own identity. “For however long I might have now…”

“Hm.” The Master hummed, his voice low. “I could think of worse.”

You smirked victoriously, your features brightening as you pushed the brooding thoughts away for another time. “You know what? I’m taking that as a compliment.”

“Don’t get used to them.”

You sighed, leaning forwards to seal the conversation with a kiss. The Master met your movement halfway, his hand cascading through your hair as his lips merged with your own. The kiss you shared was tender and slow, filled with so much love you had never thought it to be possible. Part of you was still waiting to be pinched in the arm, for this dream to end. Waiting for the page to turn on this chapter of your life, waiting for the inevitable cliffhanger that seemed to linger in your footsteps. 

But it didn’t. And with any luck, it never would.

You knew it wouldn’t be an easy road, for you could still feel the darkness within him, still sense the impending anger that broiled beneath his skin. But at the end of the day you were all slaves to your emotions, all victims to the burning heat of anger where sometimes all you can see is red. No, it didn’t pardon him from his actions, but he wasn’t a monster. He never was, even when everyone worked to paint him as one.

Pulling away the Master pulled you from your reverie, a wide genuine smile tugging at his features. “Eternity, then?”

Your heart raced as you pressed your palm against his cheek, his eyes sparkling with a promise of adventure.

“Always.”


End file.
